Moonstruck: Aquired Insanity
by chaitea.walnuts
Summary: After a family tragidy struck, a new hunter gets into the life where she meets, first, Garth and eventual team Free Will. A journey of a young woman who had life as she knew it ripped away and struggled to become a better, stronger person to help those in need. Will be a Castiel/OC romance eventual, very slow burn. Book One complete, look for Moonstruck: Approaching Delirium soon.
1. Chapter I

_Short A/N before we get started on this, what will hopefully be a wonderful, journey. Welcome to my first official Supernatural fanfic, I'm fairly excited about it. It's going to be a long and bumpy ride, so hold tight! This story is already written in full, however it is only the first part of a series. I will post one chapter a week, all at least 2,000 words, some much longer. If I'm able to finish the second story to this series quickly enough I may up it to two chapters a week, we will just have to see if my muse is going to behave herself. Alright, enough from me, you have a story to read!_

 _Update: I'm currently in the process of reviewing and editing the chapters currently up before posting the final 3 chapters of this story._

* * *

 **Chapter I:**

The dark huddled figured darted across the empty neighborhood street, glancing about to make sure it wasn't followed. The wind whipped around the lone figure and a long, leather coat was pulled tighter as it slapped against dark jean clad thighs.

The old gate creaked in protest as it was pushed open, admitting the figure into the barren expanse that was once a cared for lawn. The shadow of the two story house seemed to welcome the intruder as it blocked them from sight. A groan was heard as the heavy front door was shoved roughly open, a dim light shining through before it was quickly shut again.

Across the street corner the thin silhouette of a man was seen as he stepped forward into the street light's soft glow. Satisfied with what he had witnessed, the man turned on his heel and left, unaware of the bright hazel eyes that gazed down on him from the second story of the abandoned home.

* * *

"Hailey! Don't forget your lunch!" A small woman called as she bustled around the warm, bright kitchen into the other room.

A teenager huffed as she entered through the doorway leading off a hall, "I won't." She pulled her dirty blonde hair up into sloppy ponytail, as she looked around the dining nook table. "Have you seen my book?"

"Which one?" the middle aged woman asked as she sliced strawberries on a cutting board.

"Ancient Witchcraft in a Modern World." she replied, finishing with her hair and reaching for the bag of whole grain bread on the counter.

This time her mother was the one that huffed, " I don't know why you read such nonsense."

The teen rolled her hazel eyes as she popped the slice of bread in her hands into the toaster, "It's not any more nonsense than your Metaphysical Meditation."

"But witchcraft! Really?"

Hailey chose not to respond, used the the woman's nagging, as she entered the living room. The open curtains spilling morning light into the otherwise dark room as her eyes roved around before they lit on a large tomb resting on a mahogany side table "Never mind! I found it."

She entered the kitchen again with her book bag strapped over one shoulder, and quickly buttered her bread before grabbing the neatly packed lunch box.

"That's just empty calories you know." her mom said.

Another eye roll, "What's for lunch?"

"Quinoa salad and grilled chicken."

"I think I'll be okay."

"You're never going to lose weight with all your snacking."

Hailey didn't say anything, just glanced down at her body. She was naturally bigger than her petite mother, with size D breasts and wide hips, but it was her stubborn belly roll that was the problem. At one week shy of eighteen she was wearing a size fifteen and nothing she did helped her lose any weight. Honestly, she didn't mind her size at all, but her mother had mad it her lifes mission to get her daughter down to what she had deemed an 'appropriate' size.

With a heavy sigh Hailey hefted the bag further up her shoulder, "Don't forget, I'm going to book club after school."

"Okay sweetie. Love you." Her mother wiped her hands on her apron before giving Hailey a hug. At 5'5 the teen topped her mother by 4 inches, and as she pulled away the girl looked down into matching green eyes.

"Love you too."

* * *

The reedy young man sat by the window, alone in the booth, phone to his ear and eyes casually observing the diner patrons.

He glanced out the window, " I don't know what else to tell ya Bobby. It seemed like a pretty open and shut werewolf case, but… I dunno. It's a little weird, the families of the recently deceased are all private and stuff. Real secretive ya know. So just for the hell of it I thought I'd watch their houses."

Her paused listening to the other line, "Yeah yeah. The same person went to each of their houses and they all welcomed him in when I just got treated like a pariah."

He watched new customers walk through the door. A couple, young teenagers by the look of them, sat in the booth across from him. "Well, ask some hunters in the area and see if they've heard anything and let me know."

A young woman in a skirt and pigtails passed by, flashing him a tiny smile and he nodded amicably, "Yeah… okay… uh huh… bye Bobby. Garth out."

The hunter turned as a waitress, a 40 something woman with bleached blonde hair, sat a stack of pancakes in front of him, "You all good hun?"

Garth tapped him mug, "Can I get some more coffee ma'am?"

"Sure thing." She was back in a moment, after dropping a milkshake off to the young couple.

"Looks like you made a friend." she chatted as the coffee poured.

Garth looked up, confused and mouth full of syrupy pancakes, "Huh? Whaddya me-ah."

The blonde tilted her head to the bar top and winked. Garth craned his neck around to look. The young woman in pigtails sat on a stool facing his direction, her colorful skirt hanging around her shins as she sipped a cola that she held in her hands. Sure enough her eyes were on him, but when she saw him look she blushed and turned away.

Garth's chest puffed out in manly pride that she was so obviously checking him out. But his awkwardness overcame him and even though he knew himself to be chatty and friendly, there was no way he would be able to just walk over and flirt with the stranger.

Quickly he tried to finish his pancakes so he could get back to work. After only a couple bites there was a shuffle across from him and he looked up to see the lady sliding into his booth, pigtails swaying past her shoulders as she sat down.

She smiled shyly at him, "Hi. You must be new in town."

Garth felt dumbfounded and he knew there was an odd expression on his face. The new occupant of his booth blushed heavily, her hands coming up to hide part of her face.

"Oh my goodness. That sounded like a terrible pick up line. I can't believe I just said that. I've never done anything like this before, I must seem like a crazy person. Oh my goodness, now even I think I sound crazy. I should just go." she grabbed her drink and made to get up, " This is me, going."

She looked up to see Garth grinning like a madman at her, "Oh no please stay. You just made my breakfast a lot more interesting."

The woman sunk back into the seat, still looking like a flighty bird, "Oh okay." then she giggled, "Please forgive my outburst. I can be so awkward sometimes."

Garth just kept smiling, and held his hand out over the pancakes, "Garth."

She smiled sweetly back, and met his hand with her own, "Amanda."

* * *

Hailey let the strap to her bookbag slip down her arm as she sat it on the table. Pulling it towards her, and opening it she removed a hand carved oak box. She fingered the delicate engravings for a moment before setting it to the side as well. There was a shuffle behind her before thin arms wrapped around her waist.

"Hal!" Hailey turned with a small smile before berating the younger girl that snuck up on her.

"Sophie," she groaned to the tiny dark haired freshman, "I asked you not to call me that. It makes me sound like a dude."

The freshman didn't seemed fazed as she grinned up as her. "Is the priestess here yet?"

Hailey rolled her eyes, but couldn't find it in herself to actual be mad at the girl who was literally bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Not that I've seen."

They each took a place at the long table set in the back of the high school library. It had been a struggle to get the wiccan "club" approved, and Hailey herself had fought for the right to meet on school grounds for most of her sophomore year of school. Once it had been approved it was under the stipulation that, like all other clubs and organizations, it had to be headed by a faculty member who would preside over the group. At which point Hailey had almost given up hope after being repeatedly denied by all faculty members. That is until, like a blessing, in Hailey's junior year, the new librarian turned out to not only to be willing, but a witch herself.

Over the course of the next few minutes a handful of students trickled in, ten students interested in the craft didn't seem like many, but it was just over triple what they had last yea and gave Hailey hope that the club would continue even after she was gone. After they all had taken seats and were chattering quietly to one another, the librarian finally made her way over. Hailey absolutely adored the thirty year old woman who always had a smile on her face and a skirt swishing about her calves.

"Hello everyone."

"Hello Lady Amaranth." Amaranth was her coven name, her legal name was Amanda Tribune, but all the students in the coven called her by her coven name, even outside of the meeting times.

Hailey couldn't help but smile like she always did through most of the hour and a half that they met. Today Lady Amaranth was discussing the waning moon and what magic worked best during this time of the month, which was typically banishing or reversal spells. It had taken the high schooler so long to get to this point, even though she knew all of this information already she was happily jotting down notes, asking questions on some more obscure details, and sharing experiences when it was needed.

The time rushed by too fast, as it always seemed to, and soon the class was over. Lady Amaranth ended as she always did, "Okay guys, I'll see you next week. And remember-"

The group joined in, intoning "An it harm none, do what ye will."

"Blessed Be." The woman grinned as the students began grabbing their things and packing them away. As Hailey stood she was stopped, "Oh, Hailey, do you mind talking with me for a minute."

The others left as Hailey hovered near her bag. Sophie shot a glance back at her upperclassmen who sent a little wave in her direction.

Lady Amaranth was digging through her own back of assorted magical paraphernalia, "There's something I wanted you to have…where?... Ah, here it is." She pulled out a book with a triumphant grin.

Extending it to Hailey she told her, "All the women in my family have a copy of this, it's a family legacy so to speak. I don't have any children of my own so I thought... I wanted you to help keep my family legacy alive."

With reverence Hailey grasped the homebound spell book carefully, gazing upon it before looking up to the woman who had become her mentor, "A Grimoire?! A-are you sure?"

The older witch smiled and propped a hip against the table next to the young woman, "Honestly, I would be honored if you accept it. I've always wanted to pass my craft on with someone, and I had almost given up hope until I met you."

Tears came to Hailey's eyes, and she clutched the book to her chest "Thank you…" she took a breath, trying not to break down crying from how touch she was, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! This means so much to me. I-I will do everything I can to prove myself worthy!"

Lady Amaranth smiled softly and pulled her into a hug, "Oh honey, you're already worth it!" She leaned back and looked her squarely in the eyes, "You have so much power in you that one day you'll put me to shame, and that's what I'm hoping for!"

As the woman dropped her arms, her voice was serious, "Be careful though. My family has had mostly good witches, but there's been some dark ones too. Every generation adds their own spells, and we never leave any out. I just want to warn you that there's some dark magic in there, so be careful of what you cast. Remember your Rule of Three."

Hailey nodded enthusiastically, her ponytail bobbing with her, strands slipping loose. "Okay, then. Go home and study."

"Definitely!" The girl giggled.

* * *

Garth fingered the slip of paper in his coat pocket, leaning forward to watch as the woman with grey streaked hair closed the hatch of her SUV and made her way inside, arms laden with groceries. He was sitting in his beat up Ford Ranchero, watching the latest victim's house. The brother of the woman had been found in his room, head cracked open like an egg and gutted. There were chunks taken out of his flesh, heart and liver both missing. At first he thought it was a werewolf, but they only ate hearts. A ghoul, perhaps, but they never ate the flesh of the living, at least not that he knew.

He saw the living room blinds flicker open for just a second and wondered if he had been spotted, but nothing else happened so he just sat back and fingered the slip of paper again.

The hunter was flattered that Amanda, the cute lady from the diner, had given him her phone number. He wouldn't call her though. Garth wasn't one for one night stands and anything longer would be asking for trouble. His sigh was resigned as his hand left his pocket and he slumped lower in his seat. Maybe a Rugaru? But it wasn't just hearts that were missing (eaten he assumed).

It was dusk, almost night, and the neighborhood was cloaked in grey. One by one Garth watched as the streetlights turned on, casting a yellow illumination on the streets and the hood of his Ford. He didn't know what he would gain from this venture, except to learn more about the hooded figure that he had followed the night before. None of the families of the victims would speak with him, they were hiding something that his fake US Marshal badge wouldn't buy him.

His right ear twinged and he reached up to scratch it. As he was lowering his hand a figure darted by his car, the same one he had tracked just the night before! It paused on the doorstep of the home, a few moments later the door opened and woman who owned the home whisked the figure inside.

Garth was completely alert now, and he felt adrenaline course through him, naturally heightening his senses. the sounds of crickets and distant cars became more distinct and he squinted his eyes at the front of the home in concentration. They were inside no more than five minutes before the figure once again left, this time heading the opposite direction down the street.

Making as little noise as possible, Garth slid out of his car, trying to muffle the sound of the door shutting before taking off after the person. His hand slipped down to finger the gun in his holster, staying far enough back to hopefully not be noticed, hugging the hedges lining the street for cover.

Whatever it was that he was hunting was local, all the killings had taken place in this neighborhood and he felt certain that the ambiguous figure he was following had something to do with it. Maybe it was a cult?

His shoes scraped against some loose rocks, painfully loud to him. Garth winced, but the figure ahead of him didn't seem to notice as it kept the same brisk pace. They neared the corner, a shadow following a shadow, and turned right at the intersection where a large brick fence trailing ivy stood.

The corner was sharp and Garth only lost sight of the stranger for eight seconds by his count, but by the time he turned the corner it was gone. He stood dumbfounded for a minute, gazing down the sidewalk lined with old red brick that topped him by at least three feet. The leaves of ivy shone against the street light. If the person had crossed the street he would have seen, and there was nowhere here to duck off the road.

"Ooh man!" His hand ran down his face, "You've GOT to be kidding me!"

Frustrated he kicked at the concrete, sending a few pebbles skittering away. With a huff Garth turned back the way he came.

Cli-click

The lanky man froze. He knew the sound of a gun being cocked even before it had finished.

"Looking for me?"


	2. Chapter II

_A/N I know many of you are probably wondering where Sam and Dean and their little tree topper is right now... I wanted to introduce an OC who didn't just_ happen _to run into the Winchesters and get sucked away on a whirlwind, I wanted to show not just someone who was a hunter in their own right, but show a little of the road to get there... Hopefully this chapter will be exciting enough that you will forgive me._

* * *

 **Chapter II:**

Hailey sipped at the bottom of her vanilla milkshake. The grimoire open on the diner table before her as she flipped through the huge tomb's pages.

After the coven meeting she joined some fellow members, Sophie included, at the restaurant down the road from school. It was getting late now and the others had all left some time before, so she was taking the chance look through the spell book her mentor had given her.

The high schooler was in awe! There were simple protection spells that would only take moments to cast, charms to bring good fortune, summoning rituals and hex bags, notes on how to harness her inner powers. Amanda Tribune wasn't lying, some of these called for darker magic than Hailey would ever want to attempt. On the other hand, she was eager to try a few of the lighter spells, rituals and meditations. The runes were especially interesting. This was the ultimate guide for all things witchcraft.

One last sip of her drink followed by a glance at the darkening sky had her packing the giant book into her bag and leaving a few dollars tip on the table before making her way out the door. There were a few cars traveling up and down the road as she walked and at one point she waved a courteous hello to the locals that stood by the corner of a gas station drinking beers wrapped in brown paper bags.

A ten to fifteen minute walk to the entrance of her suburban neighborhood had her close to home and as she turned another street her house came into view. A squat one story ringed by larger two story homes, it always seemed a little out of place, but the yard was even more meticulously kept than some of the others. There were a strange assortment of plants that lined the white washed brick home and while they were pleasing to the eye, Hailey knew that they served another purpose. All of the plants her mother kept were either medicinal or edible, which also meant most had some sort of magical properties as well. It had been a project that both mother and daughter had been happy to undertake.

Getting closer to her driveway, Hailey noticed that the porch light had yet to be turned on, which was a little strange since her mother always made sure it was on when the girl was out. But, since it was just getting to be night proper, Hailey didn't think too much on it.

She dug into her pocket and pulled out her keys, even in this nice neighborhood they never left the doors unlocked. The blonde stepped onto the front step and slid her key into the lock. Before she could turn it an icy cold wave of apprehension washed over her, causing her to shiver like someone had walked over her grave.

Now, when asked later why she changed her mind, Hailey was unable to give a straight answer. There was something wrong and she just knew it.

As quietly as she could, she slid they key back out of the lock and took a step back. There were warning signs going off in her brain and she felt adrenaline kick in. As her fight or flight response kicked in the girl felt the urge to flee yet she remained rooted to the spot. Her mother was in the house and if there was something wrong she needed to get her out.

Making a decision, Hailey slid the book bag off her shoulders and slipped it behind a bush. She tightened her ponytail and threaded her keys between her fingers, it wasn't much in the way of protection, but it was a safety tip that all women knew. Hailey skirted around the edge of her home to the fenced in backyard, hoping that she was just being silly. The latch on the gate clicked quietly and yet too loudly in Hailey's ears. She left it open, partially afraid to make more noise and partially for a quick escape if necessary.

Hugging the wall Hailey made her way around the side of her home, the soft grass of the backyard muffling her steps. She came to the dining room window and tried to get a quick furtive glance inside, noticing that it was too dark in her home. Not pitch black, but dimly lit with the hallway light and a couple lamps that normally stayed on through most of the day. Either her mother wasn't home (her car was in the driveway!) or something had prevented her from turning on the lights.

She stole another glance inside, trying to keep herself from freezing up like she usually did in a crisis. Hailey's hazel eyes scanned past the dining table, down the hall to their bedrooms and over what she could see of the kitchen. Noticing nothing out of place, Hailey was about to just call herself crazy and be done with it.

A shadow moved.

Biting the inside of her lip, the teenager's eyes trained onto the silhouette of a person in her kitchen, too tall and too wide to be her mother. It was looming, almost hunched as it bent over something she couldn't see on the floor between the counter and kitchen island.

The young witch's heart thudded in her chest as she dropped below the window. She tried to think of something that would help her now. Her cell phone was in her backpack and by the time someone responded it could be too- no, she would have to stop this person. Her mom could be hurt, could be-

Pages flipped through Hailey's mind as her hand shot to her pocket, reaching for the pen she had stuck into her jeans during school hours. She took the cap off with her mouth and put the rolling ball point tip to the skin of her arm. Images of runes read in the Grimour not but an hour ago ran through her mind. The strength symbol wasn't even half done when the ink stopped. A mental curse and Hailey used the tip on the pen cap to quickly scratch out the rest, not quite drawing blood, but leaving raised red welts on her forearm. Protection, Luck, Strength, Power all symbols to magically increase her abilities and her chances.

Wind whispered against the teen's neck as she crept to the back door off the kitchen, her key sliding into the lock and the agonizing sound of a slow turn and scraping slide as the bolt was drawn slowly back. The girl peaked up through the window panes on the door, through the washroom and into the kitchen. The figure was gone, but it was too dark to see anything else. Somewhere in the house was a crack and faint yelling, too low pitched to be her mother. Hailey withdrew the key and slowly turned the knob.

As she entered the house in a crouch it felt like an eternity had passed since she was on the front doorstep, but realistically it couldn't have been more than five minutes. Probably less. She didn't shut the door all the way behind her, once again leaving a quick escape and trying to make as little noise as possible.

The keys were clutched in her hand again, pointing outward through her fingers. As she reached the end of the laundry room Hailey could hear the person shouting somewhere in the house, this time the words were more clear.

"Where!" "Tell me" and "Book" were a few of the words she could make out. Suddenly the figure reentered the kitchen via the hallway and Hailey froze, hoping and praying that it was too dark for her to be seen.

"Where is it! You BLOODY PATHETIC WHORE!" It screamed, definitely a man.

As he rounded the kitchen counter he stopped and kicked at something, there was a resounding gasp and Hailey attempted to suppress her own with her free hand at her lips.

The black lump on the floor let out a shaky breath that turned into an attempted laugh as her mother tried to push herself up, succeeding in resting the top part of her body on the kitchen cabinet under the sink. The doorway Hailey was in was a straight shot to the kitchen, but quietly the girl slunk to her right, crawling to go around the island and hopefully get behind the attacker.

Tears were pooling in her eyes as she crawled as silently as she could. Her mother spoke, "You won't find it here. You think I wanted to subjugate my daughter to your world?"

The older woman spat, blood and saliva hitting the tiled floor. "I have nothing to do with that crap anymore. Go bother someone else!"

Hailey was almost to the other side of the island now, close to the hall and the open doorway that lead to the living room. She heard her mother cry out and looked around the final edge to see the man gripping her hair and pulling it back to tilt her head up.

"You lie! I know your family! I know where you come from! You think you're so different from me?"

"I know I am."

"I will have the book and I will use every means necessary."

"Even if you had the book, you would still fail."

He huffed angrily and tossed her head back to hit the cabinet, standing.

Hailey stood from her crouch behind him, she would only have surprise on her side for a moment. What should she do? His leg reared back for another blow and Hailey sprung into action.

She grabbed around his waist with her left arm and rammed her key filled fist into the right side of his back, below his ribs, hoping she got the kidney she was aiming for (thank the gods for Advanced Placement Anatomy)

The man beneath her bellowed and hunched forward before rearing himself back. Hailey felt herself being tossed, felt herself lift up and the keys in her fist ripping out of him, coating her hand in what could only be blood, before she flew backwards. The table broke her fall but stunned her as she crashed painfully into the hard wood. How had he done that?! She was a heavy girl but he had tossed her halfway across the room. Not pushed, he tossed. Hailey had been in the air. Her head spin in dizying circles and she fought to resist the nausea that welled up.

"Well there Deary, so nice of you to join us." Hailey saw double as the figure turned on her, taking slow measured steps. She tried to force her eyes to focus and the two figures got closer to each other before joining as one.

"No! Hailey, run!" Her mother screamed.

The chunky blonde teen struggled to get up, eventually falling off the table and hitting the tile, the man had rounded back on her mother.

"Nuh uh uh! I don't need any more from you cunt!"

Hailey heard the crack of another well placed kick and she cried out, her voice desperate and breaking, "Mo-oooom!"

Boots filled her vision and she strained to turn and look up at the man now towering over her, he helped by kicking her onto her back, "Oh look at what a fatty you are! You're Tristy's daughter? No wonder she was hiding you, she was probably ashamed, look at that belly!"

He leaned down and a hand twisted a chuck of her stomach so hard she thought he would rip it out. She screamed in pain "Such a cry baby too! Nice tits though!" They were twisted as well. "I might just take one for a souvenir when I'm done."

Hands grasped her shirt and pulled, stretching and ripping the top open. Hailey whimpered as a cold, sharp blade ran across the top of her right breast, a sting and beads of blood followed it. For the first time, the light from the hallway illuminated the attacker. His blue eyes seemed to glow, so cold and icy that his sharply handsome looks and close cut black hair only seemed to emphasize how harshly cruel this man was. Hailey shivered, there was something about him that made her think that even had she met him on the streets her skin would still crawl.

"Now then, maybe you'll be a little more honest with me. I want the book, where is it?"

"I-uh-don't-uh- what?" She felt confused and couldn't tell if he just made no sense or if she had hit her head too hard.

The backhand happened so quickly that she tasted blood before she felt the sting.

"Don't!" He gritted his teeth, "Don't lie to me. Your Grandmother's book. I want to know where it is."

The tears were flowing down, burning a scrape on her cheek that she didn't know was there. She blubbered "I" hiccup "I don't" hiccup "know what you're" hiccup "t-talkin a-" hiccup "-bout"

The man above her half growled, half screamed in frustration and Hailey wished she could just melt away in her fear. He jumped to his feet "Come on."

Her hair was given a jerk as his footsteps passed by her and she was being dragged along by her hair. She screamed again, wrenching her head about before her eyes rested on him. He was about three strides ahead of her, not holding her hair at all. And yet, there she was being dragged behind him by nothing.

There were black spots in her eyes and she might have lost consciousness for a moment from trauma, shock, nothing making any sense! The jerking of her hair stopped and Hailey found herself in the living room, by the desk in the corner that her mother had made into a little office.

Trying to keep herself steady, she pushed up onto her elbows, then onto her hands. Finally she was sitting upright, leaning against the oak desk. Her eyes unsteadily watched the man… being… thing!... whatever it was, rip books off shelves and overturn chairs, all the while going on about a book.

The high schooler tried to keep herself from going into shock. If she wanted to save herself and her mother she had to think! She had to stay sharp or she was sure to die! Unsteadily the chunky girl began to rise, hand on a knee the other on the desk.

The room was in chaos as _IT_ moved faster than anyone she had ever seen. It stopped in the middle, a single overturned lamp lit the ravaged room, casting sinister shadows across his person. Or maybe that wasn't the light?

"You have to know where it is." The voice was low and dark as he he took slow, measured steps toward her that seemed more malevolent after seeing the speed at which he could really move. Hailey was standing full now, backing completely against the desk.

"Look, I can see that you're upset and angry," she started, voice shaking despite efforts to keep it steady.

"Girlie you have no idea." He growled stalking closer.

"I-I don't know what book you're talking about, if I did I would tell you." He was standing in front of her now, his hand coming up to grasp her throat, lifting her up slightly. Her hands flailed behind her, trying to find something, anything.

"No," he sighed, deceptively calm "You really wouldn't."

As his grip tightened her hand touch something hard. _Please be sharp_. Her airway was cut off and she made a strangled choking noise. Her eyes shut tight and in a desperate move she jerked her arm forward with the thin metal piece grasped in her hand.

His hand dropped from her throat and she gasped desperately, opening her eyes, to meet those icy evil blue ones. Both pairs of eyes were wide in shock.

His drifted down to the letter opener now lodged in his upper abdomen, right below his diaphragm.

He looked back up at her as he stumbled back. There was a sizzling sound and smoke drifting up from the improvised weapon. He stumbled another step back and reached to grasp the letter opener with both hands. It fried his skin where it met and he was unable to pull it loose.

"I-" he started, surprise and fear written on his face "I-Iron."

Then he exploded in a cloud of sizzling embers that floated down, coating Hailey.

The overweight girl tasted bile before dropping to all fours and retching on her living room carpet.


	3. Chapter III

**Chapter III:**

Garth's eyes followed the sound of the voice, traveling up to the top of the nine foot, come covered brick wall. In the dimly lit street light he could make out a dark figure perched casually on top. He didn't need much light to see the .45 grasped firmly and pointed his direction.

His hands raised up to chest height in a defeated gesture and he sighed. "You're not quite as sneaky as you thought." The person told him.

The hunter gave a half laugh, "Alright buddy, you caught me."

The gun tilted slightly as if urging him to go on, "Look buddy, I didn't mean anything by it."

"Oh, you didn't?" The voice asked down at him. It was hard to tell if it was a man or woman speaking, the pitch was very androgynous, almost too high for a man and too low for a woman, "So you just regularly sit outside of peoples' houses and follow strangers down the street?"

"I'm a US Marshal. It's my job." Garth offered.

The barrel of the gun jerked forward slightly, causing the young man to flinch. The raspy voice responded, "Liar. Who are you really? And why are you bothering my clients? I'm not stupid and I want the truth!"

Garth sighed, trying to seem good natured, "I don't know if you could handle the truth."

"Try me." The voice growled back.

Garth took a deep breath and did something hunters almost never do… he told the truth, "My name's Garth. Garth Fitzgerald the Fourth. Me, and others like me, we hunt down monsters. I saw that there had been some mysterious deaths in town lately and I thought I could help." He shrugged, "Your 'clients' are family members of the latest victim and found the body. I tried to ask them about it, but they wouldn't talk to me, and without more information I can't figure out what I'm looking for.

"I was just trying to help." He told them, looking up beseechingly.

The gun had lowered slightly. "Why follow me?" The shrouded figure asked.

"Well, I've seen you go to all of the victims houses. I thought maybe you had something to do with it." The gun came back up and Garth shook his head, realizing his mistake, and waved his hands in a manner that was almost comical, "Or know something about it! Something nobody else would tell me!"

"So you hunt monsters?"

"I'm a hunter, yeah. It's kinda in the job description."

"And there are others?"

Garth hesitated, wondering if he said a little too much, "Yeah, well, you know.. a few."

The gun lowered away and disappeared from sight, "Huh, and I thought I was the only one."

"You?" He guffawed, then realized how rude he sounded, "I didn't realize someone was already in this case." Then he paused, "You don't know any other Hunters?"

"Is that what you call yourselves?"

Garth frowned, "Well yeah, what do you call yourself?"

This time he was sure it was a woman's voice as the pitch rose and he realized she had cast it low on purpose, "Me? I see myself as more of a Protector."

* * *

Hailey sat on the front step of her house, cold and numb inside and out. Her brain told her she was going into shock, but that didn't help her stop it. The gravel bit into her skin through a hole in the back of her jeans. She didn't know when her pants had ripped and right now she couldn't bring herself to care.

Her mother's broken body flashed through her mind's eye again and she choked back a sob. If she had acted a little sooner she maybe- _the sight of a pool of blood in the dark looked black as ink._

She should have just walked in the house, she wasted so much time, maybe- _at some point her mother's shoes had come off, or maybe she hadn't been wearing any. Either way her feet looked so exposed and vulnerable against the cold tile._

If she had just come home after school, damn the coven and damn the diner, maybe- _her neck looked unnatural at that angle, it was wrong. It was all wrong._

Lights flashed up and down the street and the wail of a siren echoed off the houses. Neighbors stood in their front yards like an audience at a circus. Hard shoes and formal cut khakis came into sight. If she had called sooner maybe- _soot from the supernaturally burning body rained down on her dusting the floor and the pile of vomit between her hands and stuck to the bile that splashed her arms. It stunk, horrible and pervading. "Mom." It came out as a horse whisper on the first try, the second "Mom!" Louder but still rough_.

Someone draped a blanket across her shoulders while someone else tried to ask questions that, try as she may, she couldn't comprehend. If Hailey had acted a little sooner, punched a little harder. If she hadn't been so weak, maybe- _she slipped in the puke when she tried to stand, barely catching herself before falling in it. "Mom!" This time it was a scream. Hailey limped as quickly as she could, her left knee aching and barely holding her weight. "Mom." She was sobbing now as she passed through the doorway to the kitchen. Arms already reaching towards her mother, wanting to hold her and be with her. Wanting to feel safe. Her mother didn't respond._

Someone was sitting beside her on the steps while others in uniform were standing around talking. There was yellow tape fluttering in the breeze while strangers meandered in her yard and in her house. The woman beside her in police uniform handed her a card and Hailey felt that what she was saying was supposed to be important and she tried to focus, "-anyone, family or friends, you can stay with while we try to sort this out. I think you need someone you can trust after this, well, ordeal."

It wouldn't matter if she had been there when her mother needed her. If she had been home then maybe- _she collapsed beside her mother, her already sore knee taking another jarring impact. "Mom," she grabbed her shoulder, shaking her, "Mom, you have to wake up. Mom!"_

 _Her mother's head lolled and Hailey saw the unusual bend in her neck before she saw the hazel eyes, usually so full of love and life, blank and milky glazed. Unmoving and forever more unseeing._

 _The scream that ripped from her throat seemed unearthly in her ears. She didn't remember calling 911, she didn't remember how long it took for them to get there. She did remember laying next to her mother on the tile and stroking the face of the woman who birthed her, feeling as the last of the warmth she would ever hold leached away, leaving it cold and waxy and impossibly pale._

 _When the police arrived they had to pry the large girl away from the woman's lifeless body while she fought and screamed and cried. They took her outside, letting her sit on the front step, slipping unnoticed into shock as they tried to piece together what had happened._

"Do you?" Hailey started as she remembered the woman beside her, the stranger's face full of pity, "Do you have someone you can call?"

Hailey looked down at the cordless house phone still clutched in her hands giving a nearly imperceptible nod. The officer stood and gave her some space as the teenager dialed the phone with shaking hands. It rang once, twice "Hello?"

"A-Ama.." Hailey took a shaking breath, "Amanda. I-I need your h-help."

* * *

It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight

Risin' up to the chall-

The song sounded through the crisp night air. The woman sitting on top of the wall flipped back the side of her hooded black Chanel coat and reached a hand into her pants pocket.

"Hello?"

Garth watched from below, unsure of himself as he switched between crossing his arms and sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Everything okay?" A pause while the person on the other end spoke, "I'll be there in a few."

Garth stepped back as the person above him dropped down, hitting the gravel in a crouch before standing and throwing back her hood. Her braided dark dirty blonde pigtails and rounded face with bright green eyes were revealed with a grin.

"There's been another murder. What do you say Garth?" The woman from the diner asked, "Want to team up?"

Garth scoffed in disbelief, "Amanda?"

* * *

Hailey leaned back against the brick wall near the doorway. Her butt was going numb but she didn't care. Nothing mattered now. Nothing would ever matter again.

There was less going on around her. They tried to pull her away before they brought her mother out on a stretcher, in a body bag, but she wouldn't budge. She just watched with empty eyes as they rolled her past. That wasn't her mother in there, it couldn't be. The empty lifeless eyes flashed through her mind again.

"Hailey?" The familiar voice roused her from her bewilderment.

"A-Amanda." The woman in question stood in her driveway unsure of herself. Her hair, a similar dark blonde like Hailey's, hung loose and wavy around her shoulders. The bathrobe she wore was cinched around her waist, covering her pajama set with matching house shoes.

When Hailey responded the librarian rushed forward and before Hailey had even completely risen from the ground she was wrapped in an all encompassing hug. The robe was soft on her face and the woman smelled of old books and sage, a comforting sent.

The teenager didn't even try to repress the shuddering sob that wracked her body. Her mentor just tightened the hug more, slipping them down the the ground as she held the quaking teen.

"She- m-my mo-om… sh-she's…"

The woman shushed her, "Shh shh, I know. They told me, I know."

"I… I didn't kn-know who else t-to call. I-I... I've got no family and..."

"Hush. It's okay. I'm here, I've got you." She didn't saying it would be alright, and for that Hailey was grateful. Only the librarian noticed the officer standing by, jotting down notes as Hailey began to spill out what happened.

The woman's heart broke into pieces as she comforted the young lady who was, in many ways, a child still. When Hailey said all she would Amanda reassured her, "You did good. You did sooo extremely well. You were so brave." Her hands ran soothingly down the girl's back. She looked up at the policewoman near them, "Can she go?"

The woman nodded, "Just give me your info so we can contact you. She has my card if she thinks of anything else, but we will have to get more information from her."

Hailey seemed confused so the woman continued, "I know it's hard, but tomorrow I'll need you to come to the station and tell me everything that happened so we can try to catch the man who did this."

Hailey was even more confused, "But I killed him. I stabbed him and he caught on fire."

The policewoman just looked at her with pity, "Tomorrow okay?" The girl just nodded numbly, realizing how crazy she must sound.

Amanda caught her attention, "Hailey, I'm going to go pack you a bag. Do you need anything else from your room?"

Hailey shook her head and the officer escorted the librarian into the house. Suddenly remembering, the high schooler stood and stumbled to the bushes to retrieve her backpack.

It was a quiet drive to the librarian's two bedroom apartment. While Hailey showered, Amanda made the pullout sofa into a bed for the student. As she waited for the girl to finish in the bathroom, the witch busied herself in the kitchen. When Hailey came out it was to be treated with the sight of fresh chocolate chip cookies and steaming hot chocolate.

Amanda watched as Hailey slumped into the chair and seemed to wilt even more. "Look" she began, a little unsure of how to address the issue at hand, "I know you've had a long night, but I think it's important that we talk about at least some of what happened. For starters, what did you mean when you said you stabbed him and he caught on fire?"

Hailey looked up, her face and neck bruised and discolored, her eyes weary and voice shook, "I mean that I don't think that-that... thing that killed my mom was human."

* * *

Garth couldn't help but stare, at a loss for words. That is until some just tumbled out, "Well isn't this just peaches and cream."

The woman snorted, "You followed me, I followed you."

"Followed? You were like an undercover spy!"

Her grin just brightened, "Thanks!"

He was just dumbstruck, seriously! She had flirted with him and acted all cute and innocent. When he said as much she just rolled her eyes goodnaturedly, "I was just trying to make sure you weren't a creep."

When he didn't respond, just opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water, the woman from the diner squared with him, "Hey, I'm sorry if I took you by surprise. I've been doing this alone for so long, I didn't even know there were others like me." She eyed him for a moment then nodded to herself.

"Let's start over!" She stuck out her hand, "my real name is Hailey!"

 _A/N In case you hadn't noticed the bits about Hailey and her mom were her back story. I wanted to introduce her as a hunter (ahem, protector) while covering her backstory. When giving a false name it is easier to use one your familiar with already, which is why she used Amanda's name when falsly introducing herself to Garth in the diner. After all if Dean can use famous rock legends why can't Hailey use her mentor's. I hope it wasn't too confusing to you guys._


	4. Chapter IV

_A/N I suppose I'll make this chapter a little less confusing than the first 3 and use Then and Now for you guys._

* * *

 **Chapter IV:**

 _Now:_

The two stood in front of the dark purple door.

"This isn't going to work." Garth told her, "No one will talk to me." He squirmed a bit, shifting his gangly limbs.

Hailey winked at him, looking innocent and devious at the same time. "Oh ye of little faith. How about some trust?"

She knocked and they waited. It was less than a minute before the door opened. The man who answered was about the same height as Garth, but quite a bit larger around the waist with a receding hairline.

He saw Garth first and growled as his face grew flushed, "You! I've told you I don't want to talk to you!"

"Hey Reggie." Hailey bounced on her heels once, gaining his attention.

The man's eyes widened, "Hailey! It's good to see you!" His eyes darted back to the other person on his stoop, "What on earth are you doing with him?"

The blonde just grinned, "I like to think of him as a recently acquired partner."

"Oh," the big fellow hesitated before stepping back and opened the door wider, "Well come on in, Tiiff's in the kitchen with Beverly."

He'd led them down the entrance hall, Garth shutting the door and locking it behind him. They passed an office and sitting room before entering the wide open kitchen. There was a breakfast bar at the island where a woman with tangled mouse brown hair and mismatched pajamas sat on one of the stools being comforted by a stick thin blonde who ran a soothing hand down her back.

"Bev" the middle-aged blonde woman muttered and the lady in the mismatched pajamas looked up. Her eyes were glazed and her face blotchy. She wore no makeup even though her obviously well dyed hair and expensive, yet unmatched, pajamas told Hailey that this was a woman who normally took pride in appearances. Yes, this was certainly a woman in grief.

"Beverly." Hailey said gently as she stepped forward, "I'm Hailey, this is my partner, Garth." She slipped into one of the stools next to the woman, "I know." Her hand squeezed Beverly's in a quick, yet soothing manner "Believe me, I know just how hard this is for you."

The other woman just shuddered, but responded to the squeeze with one of her own, "You don't have to talk about this now if you don't want to. But when you're ready, I'm here to help."

Hailey released the hand and pulled a business card from her pocket. The woman who must have been in her forties, took it and fingered the edge for a moment before speaking.

"That, that thing…. took my Greg. He was… he was everything to me." She kept looking down at the card in her hand, fiddling with a corner, "I was supposed to be out later with some coworkers, but I came home early and… It looked like a woman. But there was blood on her face and hands. She had these claws and Greg-" she sobbed into her hand. Tiff hugged her while Hailey held back, waiting as she wailed, "The police didn't believe me!"

Hailey patted her and reached to meet her eyes, "I believe you Beverly. My partner and I, we handle things like this. That thing, that Bitch, we're going to stop her."

Beverly sobbed again, but looked grateful as Hailey added, "I know it won't bring him back, but you will have justice. We will protect you."

Hailey stood, patting the crying woman's back, "You have my card. Reggie, Tiff." She nodded at them before making her way back outside with Garth, leaving the freshly widowed woman to the comfort of her friends.

* * *

 _Now:_

Garth and Hailey sat in front seat of the little Ford car. There was music that she didn't recognize playing on the radio and she leaned forward to change the station.

"Hey!" Garth exclaimed "That's my jam."

Hailey rolled her eyes but sat back in the seat, brushing her pigtails forward. "So, what do you think?"

"I told you this is my jam!" He was tapping his fingers and nodding his head. She gave him a questioning look and he exclaimed, "Oh right, right. The case you mean?"

"Case?"

He frowned "Yeah, you know. What we're dealing with right now. Geeze girl, you really haven't been around hunters have you? What do you call it?"

She grinned "Oh I call it a 'case' too, I was just a little surprised you did."

Garth nodded and shifted in his seat, "So all the victims are males, between the ages of 28 and- how old was Beverly's husband?"

"Thirty one."

The hunter raised an eyebrow while Hailey just shrugged. Beverly was obviously in her forties, maybe even pushing fifty.

"Wow, way to go Bev." Garth muttered before continuing, "So all the victims are around thirty. White, classy suburban…" he trailed off.

"And cheaters." Again Hailey shrugged.

The young man turned to look at her square on, "So, what do you think it is?"

"Honestly, probably a werewolf with a type."

"But it wasn't just hearts missing."

The woman leaned the seat back a bit and brought her legs up, "Yeah, but I've examined the bodies. It's not always the same but it's always the heart. I think our 'were' is trying to cover its tracks, albeit sloppily."

"So? What's your plan?" Hailey got the feeling Garth was testing her.

"I've got all my clients keeping their eyes open and the neighborhood watch knows to call me first if they see anything susp...icious." Her voice trailed off as the phone in her pocket started to sing. She pulled it out and flipped it open, "Hailey."

Garth couldn't tell what was being said but the voice on the other end sounded scared and agitated, "I'll be right there. Stay hidden and keep quiet."

The phone flipped closed, "Next street over. I hope you're packing silver bullets."

* * *

 _Then:_

By the end of the next day Hailey thought she would die from exhaustion alone. Her hands shook no matter what she did and no matter how she tried, her mind wouldn't shut down long enough for her to get some sleep. She had climbed out of her makeshift bed almost an hour ago and made her way outside for some air.

It was a peaceful night, quiet and calm. Of course the light pollution made it impossible to see more than a few stars, but the cool winter breeze didn't seem to bother her as much as she thought. Hailey sat on the top step of the stairs leading up to the apartment that she temporarily shared with her school librarian. She wondered how long it would last.

The door opened behind her, shutting a moment later. "I thought I'd find you out here."

Hailey turned back to her mentor only for a moment before facing back out again. The witch didn't seem too mind her silence and draped a heavy and soft blanket over Hailey before sitting next to her and sliding under the blanket as well.

"Here." She held out a glass of brown liquid, "It won't make anything better, but it'll help the pain."

Hailey wondered if she meant the physical or emotional as she raised it to take a sip. A burning gulp later she looked up at Amanda with wide eyes.

"Jack and coke." She winked "Don't tell anyone or I'll lose my tenure."

Hailey took another sip readily, already liking the feeling of it's burning passage down her esophagus. She stared into the glass, now half gone.

"What am I going to do? My birthday is in less than a week. They're not going to try and put me in the system are they?"

Amanda sighed, "I don't know. They wouldn't if you had family you could stay with."

Tears burned at Hailey's eyes, crying was something she was growing to hate, and she swiped at them furiously. "I don't have any family. My Mom's is all gone and I never knew my dad. I mean I might have someone out there, but I don't know 'em"

The two were quiet for a minute as Amanda wrapped an arm around Hailey, pulling her in close and resting a chin on her head. She sighed deeply before speaking "Hailey… Hailey, there's something I need to tell you."

Hailey pulled back a bit to look into the witch's face whose eyes drifted as she looked nervous. "I was going to tell you after you turn eighteen. I wanted you to be able to make your own decision, legally anyways. Once the police start searching for surviving relatives, you'd find out sooner or later."

The teen furrowed her brows and pulled back slightly, "What are you talking about?"

"Hailey, I'm your aunt."

Hailey jerked back, stunned, her back hitting the rails of the stairs. The priestess continued, her face beseeching, "I wanted to tell you before, but your mother forbid me. She didn't like that I got a job at your school, but understood that you had to have a choice in this lifestyle."

"Wh-what? What?"

"Hailey your mom was my sister." The librarian held her hands out in supplication. Hailey's eyes searched hers, looking for falsehood, trying to see how much this changed between them. Trying to see any malice in this act. She found none.

"Oh…" Hailey felt herself relax slightly for the first time in two days, "Thats... A relief."

The teen launched herself back into the woman's arms, arms that were already open to accept her.

* * *

 _Now:_

Hailey let Garth take point as they rounded the home to the back. Their guns were held held down, safety off and silver bullets at the ready. At the back door Garth holstered his gun and pulled a compact lock picking set out of his pocket and set about trying to open the lock.

Moments later, screams broke through the night. Hailey picked up an ornamental stone and grunted at Garth to move before smashing the pane of glass closest to the knob. She hoped the screams covered the sound as she reached in and unlocked the door.

"What? You were taking too long." Hailey replied at the unreadable look Garth gave her.

Hailey took point and swept the living room with the barrel of her gun, clearing it. Garth passed her and ducked around the corner of the kitchen, he was back a second later. There was a crash upstairs and the two darted to the staircase. Garth was first, with his longer legs and took the steps two at a time while Hailey worked to keep up behind him.

He swung the door to the master bedroom open. A petite woman was half in, half out of an open closet, clutching the door frame as she screamed bloody murder at the struggling mass a few feet away. A gunshot went off and there was a laugh as the Were-woman knocked away a 9mm out of the hands of a man she now had pinned to the floor. Long claws on her hand scraped down the cheek of her prey, a dark haired man who definitely fit the profile of the previous kills.

"Such a pretty piece of meat aren't you?"

The werewolf didn't seem to notice the newcomers, and as Hailey joined Garth in the doorway he shouted, "Hey!"

The crazed eyes of the monster raised as her hand, now at the chest of the man, froze.

"Hunters." Was all she could growl before a pair of silver bullets ripped through the air and lodged into her chest.

The body dropped on top of the intended victim who let out a startled, desperate noise as he pushed out from under the fresh cadaver. He crawled backwards a foot with whimpers and a grunt.

"Henry!" The woman in the closet rushed forward, crawling, stumbling, and launching herself at him as the saviors tucked away their guns.

The couple cling to each other fiercely and the man looked up to the people who had most assuredly saved his life, "Thank you."

* * *

 _Then:_

Hailey, hair tied into sloppy pigtails and sweat dripping from her face, stepped off the treadmill and took a gulp from her water bottle. Picking up her small towel she wiped the sweat from her brow before grabbing some sanitizer wipes and wiping the machine down. Finished with her cardio and endurance, Hailey grabbed her bottle and towel and headed towards the rows of weight machines.

Choosing the first one at random, she logged into the machine and set the weight she wanted, upping it five pounds from her last visit, before laying back on the pseudo bed and pushing off steadily with her feet. Steadily she fought against the resistance, up and back down.

"Oh look what a fatty you are." Hailey grunted, feeling the burn in her thighs and glutes, determined to finish an extra set.

"No wonder she was hiding you, she was probably ashamed" Another machine, another set. Her arms burned from the rowing, but if she could go a little harder a little further…

"Look at that belly!" Her abs screamed as she pushed forward on a different exercise. The belly in question was a lot less noticeable. It would be a while until she got the body she wanted, and yet even now her rolls were gone and all that was left was a pooch on her stomach.

"Such a cry baby too!" No! Never again! She wouldn't be a helpless sobbing child anymore, not if she could help it!

Her arms ached as she pushed the bar up one time, then another. She would be better, smarter, quicker and so much stronger! She would act first, not be caught unawares. Never again!

Just as she was finishing her last set her cell began to ring. Hailey sat up and took a deep breath before answering it, two fingers pressed against her wrist to measure her pulse.

"Hello?"

"Hey Hailey, I just thought I'd let you know it's done."

* * *

 _Now_ :

Hailey finished talking to the officer in the yard. There were many at work, and not just police. Firemen and paramedics were at the crime scene as well, it was a sight that Hailey was intimately familiar with by now.

"Thanks for everything." She told the middle aged man in uniform.

He laughed, "I should be thanking you! You and your partner are heroes."

She shrugged softly and smiled, "Like you I just do my job and help where I can. You've got my card, just call me if you ever need me."

The woman's eyes surveyed the scene quickly before coming to rest on Garth, leaning against his old Ford Ranchero parked on the street, arms crossed. She made her way to him across the yard.

"So," she said as she got close, her knee length trench coat breezing behind her, "We made a pretty good team."

He smiled, "You did all the work. I just helped at the end."

She nodded thoughtfully, then tilted her head, "What do you say? You wanna team up for a bit?"

His eyebrows raised, "You sure? You seem to do pretty well on your own."

Hailey did another of her half shrugs, raising and dropping a single shoulder, brushing some loose strands of hair back behind her ears, "Yeah, but you're the first… hunter… I've met. My aunt helps me with research back home, but I had no idea there were others. If you don't mind me sticking around you I'd like to learn more."

"How long you've been at this?"

"About four years now."

He laughed and Hailey thought it was a goofy kind of laugh. She liked it.

He stuck out a hand, "Well you're no noob, but let me be the first to welcome you to the lifestyle."

Hailey's face lit up, full pink lips breaking into a wide smile as she shook his hand.

* * *

 _Then:_

It'd been about a year and a half since her mother was murdered and this was the first Hailey had been back home since. Amanda had take care of the renovations and it was like stepping into a new house, for which Hailey was grateful.

By the time the now college student arrived the movers had come and gone and Amanda met her at the freshly painted front door with a hug and a set of keys. There were half unpacked boxes strewn across every room.

Hailey couldn't help but avoid the kitchen for the time being, she wasn't ready yet. The old table, fixed like new, was still in the dining room and Hailey gave it a bitter smile as she passed into the hallway with Amanda.

"I've got your stuff in the master room, ready for you to unpack."

"No." The word seemed to take her newly discovered aunt by surprise. "I don't want the master room, you can have it."

"But honey, it's your house."

"Only technically. I'm never going to be here long enough to really enjoy it. You take it."

Amanda looked sad, but didn't argue. Taking a look at the older woman she wondered how she never realized they were related. Her mother and aunt had different color hair, but their eyes, their nose, their mouths, were so very similar. With a start Hailey realized that her own hair and body type matched her aunt much more than her mother's. Their hips and busts were roughly the same size and with a wry smile Hailey wondered if, now that she had lost someweight, they could fit into the same clothes. Maybe she could steal some of her aunts lovely skirts and see.

The rest of the evening was spent moving boxes to trade rooms. They left the beds though, since they were both new and the full sized fit Hailey's old/new room much better than the king ever would.

They ate take out Chinese food in the living room for dinner and Hailey had her laptop open to her class requirements, trying to see what she should take the next semester.

"What do you think about criminal justice?" Hailey asked after swallowing a bite of noodles.

Amanda frowned, "I thought you were doing psychology so you could be a therapist."

Hailey raised a brow, "You know what I really want to do. I thought it could help. Most states don't have a huge list of requirements for private investigators and I thought having that under my belt would help when dealing with the law."

The librarian twirled her fork in the air thoughtfully, "You're probably right. You could take a couple summer courses so you don't graduate later."

"I was already planning on it. Between summer classes, plus my A.P credit from high school, I'll probably be able to graduate by twenty-one."

"You're going to have a hard couple years ahead of you."

The younger witch nodded, "But I feel this is something I have to do. That, that… thing… that killed mom. It wasn't human."

"No, it wasn't."

"Then there's probably more like it out there. And other things. I don't want what happened to me to happen to anyone else either. I've got to protect people."

Amanda gave her a soft look, "I know. I'm going to help where I can. I'm a librarian, if there's one thing I can do, it's research."

Hailey grasped her hand, "Thank you."

"We'll figure this out honey, and we'll fight it!"


	5. Chapter V

_A/N sorry it's taken me a while to post this. I had it done, but I've had issues with future chapters because I'm having trouble with my Netflix. I got so frustrated I had to take a break for a while._

 _Let me apologize in advance because this is really just a filler chapter, not much going on here. Next chapter should be more interesting, we'll meet Bobby. I just wanted to show how Hailey and Garth got along and stuff._

* * *

 **Chapter V:**

Hailey traveled around the country with Garth for the next year. They started in August after their first case together in Kentucky, then travelled to Tennessee where they spent days tracking what they thought was a vampire nest. The young woman was nervous at first, until this point she had only dealt with mostly ghosts and an occasional ghoul or werewolf. Vamps seemed a little out of her league at first, but Garth patiently explained how you had to behead them to make sure they were dead while sunlight and dead man's blood slowed them down.

She was glad she never had to face one on her own because she would have probably ended up dead after trying to stake one of them.

At first sharing a hotel room with Garth was awkward even though it was both economical and practical to do so. Hailey had never been in close quarters with a man before but Garth was easy going and fun so they fell into a routine fairly quickly.

He made a comment once,upon seeing her in a towel, on the tattooed runes that littered her body; an anti-possession symbol at the base of her neck, symbols for strength on each shoulder, ones for speed on her ankles. She managed to shrug it off as them being sentimental, unsure of his reaction towards her being a witch.

He didn't ask again. Luckily he hadn't seen the ones that belted her abdomen in a neat little row; courage, wit, protection, power, and luck to name a few.

A couple weeks into their trip found them both in their hotel room, Hailey sitting on her bed still in the shorts and tank top she went to sleep in the previous night. She was tapping away on her laptop, "Look at these reports, they all say that the victims had their throats slit and were found in pools of their own blood. While it seems that some of the blood has been collected, none of the bodies were drained… You sure this is a vamp?"

Garth glanced over her shoulder at the reports she had open, "I dunno, but I've got a friend who might."

Hailey looked up at him and Garth couldn't help the wave of protectiveness that washed over him. She looked so young and innocent, too innocent for this type of life. Not for the first time he wondered if he should have brought her along at all or just tried to talk her into giving it up and heading home. He refrained only because he was worried that if he pushed her away she would keep at it until something she didn't know got her killed.

"A friend?" She asked.

"Acquaintance. He's like a hunter guru. He knows just about everything, and what he doesn't know he knows how to find out."

Hailey shut her laptop as he pulled out his phone and dialed a number, "Hey Bobby,"

The girl pushed her laptop away, straining to hear, only picking up the low growl of a man's voice. Garth explained what they had found and waited for a response before hanging up.

"He says it's not our kinda thing and to call the FBI." Another number was dialed.

"I got something for you guys."

This time Hailey could definitely hear the voice on the other end. "No, Garth, not me the FBI. The real FBI! How are you still alive?"

"Sorry, sorry." Garth flushed, embarrassed as he hung up quickly. Hailey couldn't help the laugh that burst out of her.

"Wrong FBI?" She asked with saccharine sweetness.

"Hey," he protested, "I'm not feeling the love here!"

Hailey just laughed again, getting up from the bed, "Well, you call the FBI, I'm going to change and go for a run."

Garth just nodded, cheeks still pink.

After that bust they headed towards Arkansas, stopping in a town near the border of Tennessee for a couple days to take care of a poltergeist.

In Arkansas they dealt with a haunted hotel in Hot Springs, staying a few days longer than absolutely necessary to enjoy the town. It was on that trip that Garth asked about the business cards she handed out.

"Oh these?" Hailey leaned back in her seat at the pizza place they were eating at to fish one out of her pocket to hand to him.

Hailey Winters

Private Investigator/ Trauma Therapist

It had her phone number and a website as well as a p.o box address.

"I give them out to all my clients, and if they know someone who needs services like mine they refer them."

Garth swallowed his bite of pizza as he studied the card, "I've never claimed to be a Private I before."

"It's not a claim. I'm a licensed PI in the state of Arkansas."

"Really?!"

Hailey rolled her eyes, "Not everyone lies about their qualifications. I took some criminal justice in college while going for psychology. After I got my masters and license for therapy I worked under a PI for two years to get a license for that."

He looked impressed "Wow."

Hailey fiddled with her slice of pizza, "After my mom's murder I was determined to never be a victim again, but I also wanted to help those who were so I studied, both supernatural and mainstream."

The somewhat dorky hunter just felt awkward now, knowing that how a person got into the life was always a touchy subject. After a moment he cleared his throat, "So what's on your website."

She waved her hand flippantly, "Just some basics, same contact information, a profile that seems normal but easy to read between the lines, my info."

"? You charge people?"

Hailey looked indignant, cheeks pink as she huffed "Of course not! My services are always free, but some clients like to make donations and I won't lie and say it doesn't help. It's not like I can work a normal 9-5 while doing this, believe me I've tried."

"Huh? Donations? I never thought of that."

Hailey took a sip of her tea, "Yeah, there's a few who actually make it a regular thing instead of just a one time deal. How do you make money?"

At this Garth looked ashamed, "Credit fraud." He muttered.

"What! That's horrible!"

Garth's hands waved in front of him, trying to fend off her anger, "It's not like anyone has to worry about it, a few calls to the creditors and the charges disappear."

Hailey shook her head, "I just never realized. Is this a usual thing with hunters?"

"Pretty much."

When it came time, Hailey paid the bill.

* * *

After Hot Springs they back tracked to Little Rock where Hailey's home was. It was there that Hailey dropped off her two door Chevy pickup (driving two vehicles across country just wasn't feasible) and Garth got to meet Amanda.

When he finally found out they were witches, he was more than miffed. It was also the first time he saw Hailey's magic at work.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"I don't see what the big deal is!"

"Do you realize how many of your kind I've put down!"

Hailey stomped her foot, her baby blue skirt swaying violently with the action, "My kind! MY KIND! Tell me, just how many humans have you murdered?"

Garth tried to gulp back some of his rage, "They aren't human anymore!"

Her arms crossed and eyes narrowed, " I'm not the wicked witch of the west. I'm just an ordinary person who happens to know how to harness my inner powers to help others."

The lanky man held out his hands in a placating manner, "Don't you see Hailey, it isn't natural. Eventually it'll become too much to control and you'll turn into the same things we fight."

Amanda stood in the corner of the living room, wondering if she should intervene. She wasn't a hunter, she only knew about her own craft and what she researched for Hailey. Sure she knew that some of the women in her family had 'gone bad' but before all this Amanda had no idea how bad that might mean. So she hovered like a flighty bird, twisting her fingers.

"Look Garth, I like you. I have from the moment we met. I can see your aura and can tell just how good of a person you are, but just like me there are things you don't understand." Hailey's hazel eyes and round honest face begged for him to believe her, to trust her, but Garth couldn't help but hesitate.

What happened next happened quickly. Hailey took a pleading step forward and Garth's hand flinched toward his gun.

Both froze, eyes wide. Hailey recovered first, her finger pointed at the front door which flew open with a bang, "Go."

The man faltered, realizing his mistake as he raised his hands in a plactating maner, "Hailey…"

"GO!" She screamed, her natural dark blonde, nearly brown hair seemed to glitter as it lifted as if in an invisible wind, the windows in the room shook and a mirror on the wall cracked and fell, shattering on the wood floor of the entryway.

He hesitated, taking a step back.

Tears seeped from her glowing green eyes and fell in heavy messy drops down her face, "Get out of here!"

Both hands pushed out at him and Garth found himself being dragged backwards by an invisible force. "Hailey!"

He was deposited out in the yard and the front door flew shut with a bang. A huff blew from his lips as the hunter jerked his shirt and jacket down before turning and stomping away down the drive, looking like an overgrown sulking child. Hailey collapsed to the floor with a sob. Within moments Amanda had her wrapped up in a hug, brushing the messy hair back from her face.

There was nothing pretty about the young witch crying, snot ran down her face despite her sniffing while her normal peach skin grew blotchy red and white.

"I-" hiccup "I didn't kn-know that witches g-got that bad."

"Shshsh." Her aunt hushed her, "I didn't either." She brushes another lock of hair back, "Hey, now. Do you know what we do when we don't know something?"

Hailey's voice was muffled in the other woman's shirt, "We research?"

The older woman smiled, "That's right, we research. Come on."

She pushed up off the floor before reached a hand down to help her niece. Hailey took it, still sniffling some, but at the same time a little amused at Amanda's enthusiasm.

"Okay, So you had a fight, it happens. Garth seems like a good guy so I'm sure he'll come around. In the meantime, let's see what we're up against with these other witches huh?" Hailey nodded, "Okay, you go clean up and I'll put on a pot of coffee. No sulking! If you're not back in five minutes I'm coming after you."

Morning found the two exhausted but a lot better informed. There were several books open across both the huge office desk and the large coffee table; both of their laptops were open to different websites and there were journals and loose pieces of paper scattered about half full of notes.

Hailey sipped at what seemed to be her millionth cup of coffee, laced with an extra splash of Kahlua, a laptop propped in her lap when the doorbell rang. Amanda yawned and got up to open it.

"Hailey, it's for you." Hailey sat her laptop down but held onto the coffee, passing Amanda who shot her a wink.

Looking flustered and sheepish Garth stood on her door stoop, scratching absently at his neck. "Hey Hailey."

She couldn't help but soften at his adorable awkwardness, "Hey Garth." She leaned against the doorframe.

"Look," he started, hands fluttering like they did when he was nervous, "I'm sorry about last night. I know you're not like the witches I've… met. I should never have insinuated that you were."

Hailey smiled and stepped back, tilting her head, "You want to come into my evil lair?"

He smiled at her teasing tone, "Promise you won't turn me into a frog?"

"Naw, I think you'd look better as a ferret." She shut the door behind him, "Actually we were up all night researching and everything we found said that you were right about how twisted and inhuman some witches can become. Maybe you could clear a few things up for us?"

That was how she learned about other witches. When Garth question her abilities, Hailey admitted that she had never been able to do anything like she had done the night before. Honestly she had been just as shocked. The witch explained how in the past couple years she had been training herself to see auras, which was only now becoming easier for her, although it still required a fair amount of concentration. The young P.I. had done her fair share of spell casting, but it was always for things like luck or protection, the occasional prosperity when she was running low on funds. Only rarely did she use magic while on a hunt and even then it was only when absolutely necessary, not wanting to rely on something that may fail her.

Hailey showed him a few of the pieces of jewelry, most made from iron or silver, that she had charmed for additional protection in her fights. He had seen a few before, but never realized how important they were. She finally explained to him what her tattooes really were for, pulling up her sleeves and the hem of her shirt, pointing out various tattoos she had and their purposes.

In return Garth told them about his experiences and what he had heard from other hunters. Both women thought it was strange that iron typically seemed to have negative effect on malignant witches when it never seemed to affect them.

Amanda hypothesized that it could be the type of magic they were practicing. Hailey was just relieved that she had her friend back.

* * *

"Here are the extra leggings." Amanda sat the small pile down on the bed.

"Thank you!" They went straight into the bag Hailey was packing.

"You got enough warm clothes?" She asked her niece.

The twenty six year old nodded, "Yeah I think so. Garth says it gets a lot colder up there than it does down here so I tried to pack as many layers as I could."

Amanda looked over her shoulder, "Plenty of my skirts as well."

Hailey blushed, "They look good on me!"

Her aunt just laughed, "They do, I guess this gives me an excuse to go shopping."

Hailey remember how happy she was to finally fit in the same size 10 as her aunt. She would never be a tiny girl, but she was fit and muscular and most of her stretch marks had faded over the past few years. Her breasts had shrunk as well, but she thought she filled out a C cup nicely. Her hips weren't anywhere as large as they used to be, but Hailey liked to think she had a nice figure.

"South Dakota huh?"

The younger woman nodded. "Eventually. Garth wants me to meet this guy, Bobby. He's a big deal with the Hunter community apparently. First we're going to stop and see some of Garth's family in Missouri, but I get the impression we won't be there long. We're going to try and pick up a few cases along the way." She was zipping up the case "You got my other bag packed for me?"

"Yep, it's by the door. You going to be back before your birthday?" It was November now and Hailey would turn twenty seven in January.

"I honestly don't know. I'll call you regularly, Okay?"

Amanda just sighed, "I know. I just miss you sometimes. It's been nice having you here the past couple weeks."

Hailey asked, "You going to be okay without me?"

Amanda sighed, her voice teasing, "Yeah, I'll just have to spend more time with my boyfriend."

She rolled her eyes, "You don't have a boyfriend."

"Sure I do." Amanda leaned forward and whispered, "He's a gym teacher." Before walking carelessly out of the room.

"Nuh uh." Hailey said, "Wait, are you serious?"

Hefting the large duffel Hailey tried to chase after her aunt, the weight of her baggage impeding her slightly, "Aunt Amanda! You don't really have a boyfriend do you!?"

The tail end of Amanda's skirt swished out of sight as no answer came.


	6. Chapter VI

_Sorry it's taken so long to get this posted. I'm not currently on Netflix, so it's kind of tampered my enthusiasm. So we finally meet Bobby... he is a favorite character of mine and I wanted Hailey to meet him before he passed, so this is where this chapter came from. Anyways, without further ado..._

* * *

 **Chapter VI:**

The trip turned out to be longer than either anticipated. They met Garth's cousin just north of Kansas City, the surly veteran in a wheelchair was not what not what Hailey had been expecting.

Earl was as different from the goofy Garth as day was from night, and he didn't seem to like that his cousin (second cousin through marriage, once removed) had taken to hunting with a girl. In the end though he grudgingly accepted that maybe she was more than she appeared and gave them a tip on demon activity in Lincoln, Nebraska.

That became the young witch's first experience with demons. Hailey researched while Garth drove, doing her best to commit at least one of the exorcisms to memory. After the encounter, which left her with a sore back and bruises in the shape of hand prints on her arms, Hailey kept a flask of holy water tucked into her calf length combat boots, along with her special blades.

Bobby called the day after their demon encounter and sent them to Colorado where Hailey and Garth teamed up with another hunter to take out a nest of vampires (this time for real).

The calls came one after the other and by the time the end of February rolled around the two were more than ready for a break. After almost four months of being on the road, during which Hailey called her aunt everyday, they finally got to their original destination.

They pulled off of interstate 29 onto a gravel drive, old junk cars lined either side, a sign spanning the drive read Singer Auto Salvage each word a different style of mismatched lettering.

Hailey peered out the window at the old two story rural home. She could see the edge of what must be a garage or shop sitting across the yard stacked with towers of abandoned automobiles. "Wow, you weren't kidding."

After Garth shut off the car Hailey opened the door and got out, smoothing her high waisted dark blue skirt and straightening the white top, happy she had worn long sleeves and thick woollen leggings underneath. She slipped on her black trench coat. Nervous about meeting the big shot hunter, Hailey had made Garth stop at a gas station a few minutes down the road so she could fix her loose pigtails and throw on some lipstick.

The two ambled up the porch steps and Garth knocked on the door before he stepped back next to Hailey, even he seemed nervous which was not a good sign.

The door opened and a revealed a man in his fifties wearing a couple layers of flannel and a fishing cap with close cut hair and beard.

"Garth!" He didn't look happy and Hailey wondered if this man ever looked happy, "What the hell are ya doin here!"

The man in question raised his hand and gave an awkward wave, "Hey Bobby."

Hailey got the impression that the older hunter had no idea they were coming.

"Hey yourself. I asked you a question, now what the HELL are ya doin showing up at my place like this? I don't live in the middle of nowhere so I can have people dropping by every goddamn five minutes!"

Garth just laughed hesitantly, "Well you know… we were in the neighborhood-"

"Uh huh." The man grunted before getting cut off by a phone ringing. Without a word he turned and retreated into the house, leaving the door open.

Garth spared Hailey a distressed glance, "He's not as mean as he seems." He told her before making his way through the open door.

Hailey followed with a sarcastic mutter, "Sure, he seems like a sack full of rainbows and sunshine."

Entering the home, Hailey closed the door behind her, locking the bolt and thanking the powers that be for the warmth of the home.

"Of course he's one of ours." Came Bobby's gruff voice from the other room, "You think we just give badges away to anyone? Give him the damn lab report so he can do his job."

There was the sound of a click as the phone was hung up and at the same time another started to go off. Hailey peeked into the open kitchen to watch the old hunter pick up the phone with a scowl in her direction.

"Whatcha got?... uh huh…. yeah… okay…. nobody lives there? Yeah, well without bones I'd torch the whole house and pray you get it... Alright."

When he hung up he was glaring at Garth, "Well boy, you wanna tell me what yur doin here?"

Hailey's eyes strayed to the scratched table and wall lined with different landline phones, each with handwritten labels taped to them. Garth shuffled next to her, offering "This is Hailey."

The man's arms crossed, "What? Did you just come here so you can show off your pretty new girlfriend?"

The blonde's cheeks lit up as Garth defended with flailing hands, "It's not like that, I was just showing her the ropes and I thought you to should meet."

"I'm not gunna get stuck teaching your girlfriend about hunting am I?"

"I'm already a hunter." Hailey told him firmly, a polite smile (her default expression) stuck on her face.

"Yeah and I'm a fairytale princess." At her stealy glare he conceded, "Alright princess... How do you kill a vampire?"

"Beheading, but dead man's blood and UV light weaken them considerably." She was more knowledgeable after hunting with Garth, but the witch was still worried that it might not be enough to satisfy him.

"Ghost?"

"Iron and salt slow it down, but you have to salt and burn the remains or whatever it's bound to to kill it."

"Shapeshifter."

"Silver."

"Djinn."

"Silver knife dipped in lambs blood."

"Ghoul."

"Decapitation or squishing their head." Bobby's lips quirked ever so slightly.

"Happy?" She asked.

"Just cuz you know a few things don't make you a hunter."

Hailey couldn't resist letting her smile her brighten at his stubbornly grumpy attitude, "That's fine, cuz I don't think I was asking your permission to be one."

There was a few seconds pause as the older man decked in plaid seemed to be taking her measure, "Alright." He finally relented. "Well I guess you'll be asking for my help in the authorities department." He nodded to the phones.

Hailey kept her bright smile, even if it returned to the one born of a nervous habit, "No thanks, I'm covered."

Pulling out a dark blue card that she passed over to him, "This usually gets me by."

He took and read her business card, "What if they try to verify it?"

She shrugged, "It's completely legit, so I'll be alright."

At this he looked surprised, "Your a therapist and a Private Investigator?"

Hailey fiddled with the edge of her shirt, glancing away, "Disaster struck during my senior year of high school. By the time college rolled around I went for subjects that I thought would benefit me most. I also minored in Latin, which has proved a little useful."

"I'll be damned. If yur a hunter, yur the first one I've met with any brains." The card went into his pocket.

The evening was spent with Garth and Bobby talking business over a few drinks while Hailey nursed one of her own silently. He let her crash in his spare bedroom while Garth slept on the couch. Hailey had the impression that if it wasn't for her Garth would have been made to find his own roof to sleep under, no matter how 'not as mean as he seems' Garth insisted Bobby was.

The next morning the witch woke with the sun, dressed in a thick pair of black pants with an oversized sweatshirt that liked to slip off one shoulder, and borrowed Garth's car to head into town for breakfast, the ordeal taking a little more than an hour with the commute. When she got back with breakfast burritos and donuts Hailey found Bobby up and in the kitchen wearing similar, if not the same, flannel as the day before. He grunted over his steaming cup of coffee as he leaned against the counter, which Hailey took as a 'good morning'.

She motioned to the food she sat on the table before helping herself to her own cup of joe. Bobby grimaced at the sugar and milk she liberally added before taking a sip.

After refilling his coffee and adding a splash of whiskey, of which Hailey gratefully accepted some of, Bobby went into his study/living room. As he passed the couch he gave it a hard shove with his foot.

"Wake up sunshine. I ain't running no bed 'n breakfast here."

Garth shot up with a bewildered look, flailing for whichever weapon he had slept with the night before. The silver blade clattered to the floor in his sleep-delirious search. He grabbed at it, rolling onto the floor in the process.

The laugh bust out of Hailey, unrestrained, at the spectacle the outlandish hunter had made. She sat her coffee down before she accidentally spilt some on herself in her mirth, putting a hand on her hip as she tried to get her breathing under control.

A glance at Bobby revealed his lips quirked up as well. It was then the young witch decided that despite his surly and aggressive behavior, she actually liked the old hunter.

* * *

When Bobby found out Hailey was a Wiccan (something she started calling herself to distinguish from the witches that hunters usually dealt with) it went over a little better than it had with Garth; although he did seem more brusque around her at first.

After seeing Garth's reaction she had decided it was probably best that other hunters didn't know, from the few she had met Hailey could tell they were a jumpy and trigger-happy lot. Occasionally though she did have to use her craft, when things got a little sticky.

One of those moments happened to be while they had teamed up with Bobby on a case east of Mankato. The area was rife with werewolf attacks and when they tracked them down to a warehouse outside of town they found horror waiting for them.

The heartless bodies were stacked near the door and when the hunters pushed in the sickly sweet smell of decay and rot hung ripe in the air. Hailey's free hand rose automatically to cover her mouth and nose, as she strove to look anywhere but at the decaying mass lit by the pale rays of sunlight that filtered through the grime coated windows.

I should have been stronger willed. I'm supposed to be harder. She told herself later.

The witch had accidently tripped over something and stumbled, falling to the ground, her gun sliding away from her. Hailey caught herself on her hands and came face to face with a bloated corpse, maggots falling from its eyes. Bile forced its way upward and she vomited over the already disgusting, stinking figure.

Gunshots cracked through the air.

Hazel eyes hastily glanced up to survey the situation. Two fresh corpses lay on the concrete floor, werewolf.

Garth was struggling with one of the monsters while Bobby lay pinned beneath another, trying to fend off the bites. A fifth, seeming impossibly tall from her position on the ground, was almost on her with a snarl. She jerked a blade from a holster on her leg and just managed to bring it up as he was coming down. Blood gushed over her, running down her arms as his weight bore down on her. With a heave she managed to roll him away from her before being pinned beneath the now lifeless body.

Bobby was yelling, "A little help over here!"

The creature on top of him got a clear spot on his arm and as the teeth descended Hailey screamed, "Peatus!"

Mere centimeters from the hunters skin the sharp teeth froze. Within seconds Bobby had his silver blade back in his hands, plunging it into the wolf-man's heart. Hailey scrambled for her gun, managing to shoot the monster that Garth was still struggling with.

The saturnine man in flannel pushed to his feet, "Do you mind-" he gulped a breath and gestured to the creature that had been on him moments before, "-telling me what the HELL that was?!"


	7. Chapter VII

_This is for the lovely people who reviewed. You know who you are, thank you!_

 _Finally we meet Dean and Sam..._

* * *

 **Chapter VII:**

The next couple months Garth and Hailey flitted from town to town and state to state, but Hailey tried to make it a point to visit her aunt every few weeks. During that time Hailey felt that she learned more than she ever had on her own, even with Amanda's help, and Garth had become the best friend she had ever had. He was easy going, a little strange and plenty dorky; they worked well together both on the job and off.

Before long the one year anniversary of their meeting arrived and they spent it at her home, taking a mini vacation off work. While in Little Rock Hailey did a little shopping, casual and work-related. While browsing the The Magick Cottage, a local magic store, for some of the more common items they needed, Hailey found herself staring at some himalayan rock salt lamps, thinking.

Amanda came up beside her, "You know we have plenty at home right?"

Hailey turned to her aunt, fingering a lock of her freshly cut hair, "Yeah, but I was thinking… well… you know salt keeps out a lot of things. We use it around doors and windows and make circles of salt for protection. Sometimes whatever we're facing can be strong enough to break the barriers by blowing it away."

She crossed her arms thoughtfully, "What if we were able to use bricks of salt instead? It might be a little too cumbersome and time absorbing to use on a hunt, but maybe for home protection? Or the safe house?"

The safe house was currently just an old hunting cabin that Hailey had bought, using a good portion of what she received from her mother's life insurance. Eventually she planned on making it a safe house, warded and hidden, just in case they needed somewhere secret to hide. She had heard of other hunters having places like that, Garth even had a couple.

Amanda tapped her cheek, considering, "That's definitely something to think about and look into. But we're not going to find what we need here, come on."

When they arrive home, it was to find Garth sitting at the dining room table, packing rock salt into empty shells. He looked up as they entered, "Hello ladies. How was the shopping?"

They both grinned matching smiles as Amanda told him "It was good! We got some shopping done and had a few interesting ideas."

He sat back in the seat, "You going to share?"

Hailey just kept her grin, "Nope."

Several empty bags later there was one left in the kitchen marble top. From it Amanda pulled out a few bottles of liquid Hunter's gold, holding up one in each hand, "Alright heathens, who wants to help drink these?"

Soon they were all on the back porch, watching the sunset, drinks in hand. Amanda, who definitely could not boast a Hunter's liver, was sitting in Garth's lap. Hailey just grinned and took another sip of blueberry vodka and sprite. Amanda was only 37, unmarried and definitely a beautiful woman, but Garth knew better than to get handsy. She may flirt and be overly friendly but, as his companion's aunt, she was off limits. That and she had a serious boyfriend she'd been dating for a few months, the gym teacher she had teased Hailey about.

The younger witch just leaned back and relaxed in her seat, tilting it back so she could gaze up at the orange sky with purple wisps of clouds silhouetted against it.

" _It's the eye of the tiger. It's the thrill of the fight_

 _Risin' up to the challenge of our rivals_

 _And the last known survivor stalks his pr-"_

"Hailey." The woman answered the phone.

"Hey girlie."

She smiled, "Bobby. Hey, how you doing?"

"Not so great." His voice was weary and tired, "I'm stuck up in Oregon dealing with a vamp nest with about three other hunters. It's real ugly up here." Bobby had taken to calling her instead of Garth, she knew it was because she didn't annoy him nearly as much as the goofball.

The witch sat up straighter, "You need a hand? Just say the word and we're there."

He let out a huff, "I do, but not with this. I've been getting calls from one of my boys, Dean."

"Mhm."

"He says he needs backup up in Delaware. Something about his brother gettin married. Usually them boys can handle themselves, but this sounds real strange. An' I figured with yur intuition an all that witchy mumbo jumbo ya might be able to help."

"Sure thing Bobby. We'll head out in the morning he can expect us sometime the day after. I'll call you enroute for more info, sound good?"

"Thanks girlie." There was a click. Hailey still had a hard time with the abrupt ending of phone calls, since she had a 'weird' obsession with actually saying bye first.

Garth, with Amanda still on his lap, was watching her in the now darkness, a splattering of stars revealing themselves in the night sky behind his head, "Bobby okay?"

Hailey slipped her phone back into her pocket, "Yeah, he's in Oregon cleaning out a nest, but he needs us in Delaware to help his boys out."

"Who?"

"A pair of brothers, ones name was Dean. I didn't catch the other's name."

"Dean? As in Dean and Sam Winchester?!"

* * *

They arrived in the harbor town on a Wednesday morning, Hailey driving the last leg of the journey so Garth could catch some shut eye. She glanced over at him snuggled up with one of the travel pillows she had bought after getting one too many cricks in her neck.

She reached over and shook him slightly, "Garth."

He just twitched and shifted in the passenger seat, "Garth, come on. We're there."

Bleary eyes he gazed around him, "Hum? We there yet?"

Hailey just rolled her eyes as she pulled into a small motel and parked. After checking in and paying for the room Hailey and Garth unloaded their bags and made themselves at home in the little double twin hotel room. Hailey took a turn at the shower first, washing up and using the toilet before letting Garth have his go.

Wrapped in a towel, Hailey turned the news on before finishing drying off. Listening to the weather forecast she dressed in sensible underwear and one of her new skirts, this one a calf length kiwi green and white, before slipping on a comfortable bra and solid green t-shirt. After pulling on her boots she strapped on her gun holster, tucking it away under her clothes, and stashed her sheathed knives, one silver and one iron, into each boot.

The shower shut off and Hailey blow dried her shoulder length hair before braiding it into loose, sloppily cute pigtails. When Garth came out he was completely dressed in jeans and a long sleeve blue and white button up.

"Bobby tell you where we're meeting him?" Garth asked as he was brushing his hair in the mirror.

Hailey popped up next to him, using the reflection to put on a little waterproof mascara and lip stain. "Yeah. It's a restaurant with full bar a few blocks over. He mentioned that Dean will probably be sullen and premenstrual about working with us."

"Well this will be fun!" He didn't seem like he was kidding and Hailey almost felt bad for the guy they were going to meet. Garth was sure to lay the personality on thick now, "Lemme put on shoes and we can go."

The two arrived a little ahead of schedule and slid into a three sided booth not too far from the bar. Hailey got in first and scooted to the far section, to Garth's right, gazing at the decor as she did. When the waitress came by Garth ordered a milkshake and Hailey got a rum and coke for herself and went ahead and ordered a double whiskey neat for the Dean fellow. If he was anything like Bobby, he'd appreciate it even if he didn't say so.

Garth was half done with his shake as Hailey watched the door, craining slightly over the high back of the both for a better look. A few men of varying age entered alone, but one in particular seemed like he was looking for something. A white man, about six feet tall with broad shoulders and close cropped sandy brown hair holding a folded newspaper.

Hailey sat back in her seat, "I think he's here."

They watched as he came down the aisle, scanning each table, unsure. When he came even with their booth Garth spoke up, "Hey you Dean?"

The man in question turned around and Garth took a loud slurp of his milkshake and Hailey got the impression that he was doing it obnoxiously on purpose, "Hm. I thought you'd be taller."

The man did not look amused and Hailey did her best not to crack a smile. He rolled his eyes and sat down opposite from Garth, "I assume Bobby filled you in on the road?"

His voice and manners were just as gruff as Bobby's, his eyes flicked over Hailey in a quick assessment. The woman in question remained quiet, letting Garth take lead since he was obviously getting a kick out of this.

Garth nodded, "He told me two things. One, he's tangling with a major-league nest up in Oregon territory. Numero Dos, he told me you'd be all, uh, surly and premenstrual working with us." He leaned back, "But, hey man, sticks and stones."

Dean glanced at Hailey with a 'is he serious?' look to which she just gave him a straight look in response. He tossed the paper he was holding down in front of Garth, "I think I found a case." He tapped it "check the headline."

Garth picked it up, "First things first." He flipped a couple pages over and Hailey tilted her head curiously, having no clue what he was up to. Dean shared a flabbergasted look with her as he laughed and said "Oh Marmaduke. You're crazy!"

Hailey pushed the whiskey over to Dean surreptitiously as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He looked over at it and downed it in one go, "Thanks."

The witch waved to the waitress and ordered Dean and herself another round with a gesture at their empty glasses. Garth flipped the paper back to the front and read the article Dean had originally intended before sliding it over to Hailey who skimmed it quickly.

"What are we thinking?" She asked, pigtails slipping forward over her shoulders as she lifted her head "Demon deals gone bad?"

"Pretty much, people get their dreams and then end up dead."

She raised her brows, "This have anything to do with your brother getting married?"

He grunted, "Bobby told you?"

"We talk. He trusts my intuition on certain things." That was as close as she could come to referencing her magic around an unknown hunter. For a moment she glanced at his aura, there was an outstanding amount of good in this man, but the dark spots were some of the deepest she had ever seen. Her eyes flitted around his head for a few second as she wondered how he was able to function with such raging opposition in his soul. Yet where it ran bright it was so pure that she wondered what could have ever caused it to darken in the first place.

"Hm." Their round arrived and Hailey handed her credit card to the waitress.

"So," she brushed a pigtail back behind her shoulder, "Where to first?"

* * *

Dean and Garth sat on opposite ends of the black sofa in the waiting room while Hailey sat cross legged in one of the catty-corner armchairs. Watching a woman in white speak to the new CEO's secretary was beginning to erk the witch. The woman was acting like a right pompous bitch for someone whose husband had been working in sales until recently. When a couple exited the office, an extremely tall, dark haired man with a much shorter blonde woman Hailey noticed the tension in Dean.

Garth must have noticed too because he leaned over and asked, "Hey is that your—"

"Yes."

"Awkward."

There was something wrong with the tall man, something that bugged Hailey. She leaned in towards Garth once Dean stood up, waiting until the blonde woman walked past them before whispering, "I think he's bewitched."

Garth frowned, "Like a spell?"

She nodded, "There's something… weird about it. Not like anything…"

Hailey stopped as Sam asked "What's with them?"

"Temps."

Sam chuckled lightly and and walked past the trio a few moments later secretary called them in.

"You guys go. I'll wait out here." Hailey waved them on nonchalantly. As soon as the two men disappeared into the office Hailey hopped up and darted down the hall after the couple.

"Wait!" She shouted, passing a startled looking woman in a pinstriped skirt before skittering down the industrial looking stairs. The witch's own skirt flapped behind her as she caught up with her targets outside. The couple looked surprised as well as she skidded to a stop. Hailey held up a finger as she bent over, taking a couple gulps of air to catch her breath before looking up (and up some more) at the guy before her.

"Wow. Just wow!"

He seemed nervous as his wife looked ready to pounce, "I'm sorry, but I'm married." He held up their intertwined hands.

"No!" Hailey said frowning in frustration, looking at his aura rather than him, and began to touch the air around his head (or at least as high as she could reach), picking at it, "This is crazy! Like seriously bad hoodoo. Where do you even get something like this?"

"E-excuse me?"

Hailey followed a line of deep grey that flowed from him to his 'wife' with her fingers. Finally she looked the woman in the eyes, "What did you do to him?"

She looked nervous and mad at the same time and Hailey could sense the desperation as the woman told the witch, "You're crazy!"

"That's my wife your talking to!" Sam said as he grabbed said wife and steered her by the arm "Come on Becky, let's go home."

Frustrated Hailey called out to the retreating couple, "Becky! You've got to fix this! It's wrong!"

And then they were gone.

* * *

When Hailey made her way back inside it was to find Dean, Garth and the woman in white (Marsha not Marcia) in the lobby with a chandelier on the ground in front of them, surrounded by broken glass and prying eyes.

"Woah...what the heck did I miss?" Hailey asked.

Dean just grabbed Marsha by the elbow and propelled her forward, "Come on, let's just get out of here."

Garth filled Hailey in on the woman's demon deal on their way out to the parking lot, finishing with "Earl's got a safe house less than an hour away from here. I'm going to give him a call and drop her off there. Even if he can't make it up here, she'll be safer there than anywhere else. The house is warded of course, so she'll be fine as long as she doesn't go outside."

The witch nodded, "Alright, I'll stick with Dean to cover his back in case anything happens with his brother while your gone."

The two hugged before Garth motioned to the woman to get in his car, Dean was already headed over to his a few spots away, "Hold up Dean!"

He paused and looked over the hood of his car at her while she approached the passenger door he nodded, realizing she was coming with him, before they got in the beat up blue car.

Dean pulled out of the parking lot behind Garth and turned the opposite direction onto the main road. As he drove, Hailey sat in the passenger seat, biting her thumbnail in the quiet, debating. Finally she turned in her seat, adjusting her skirt a bit before looking at the man behind the wheel.

"Look, I'm about to tell you something that I don't usually let out around other hunters because a lot of them get the wrong impression. The only reason I'm telling you is because you obviously care a lot about your brother and I want to try and help you in anyway I can."

His dark green eyes glanced over and shot her an apprehensive look, "Alright." He said slowly. Hailey wondered if he was always so intense. He had this overwhelming magnitude about him and it made her more nervous than she would be with almost anyone else.

"I told you Bobby trusts my intuition and that's true, but it's not intuition alone." She paused for a deep breath, "I'm white witch and I can see auras."

There it was said. Deans knuckles turned white as he grasped the steering wheel tighter. She rushed on, "I'm telling you this only because of what I saw in your brother's aura."

The man expelled a deep breath, gritting out "And?"

"And it's some of the darkest magic I've seen on a person. Like I said, I'm a white witch and I'd hate to mess around with stuff like that. Just thinking about it makes me sick." A shudder team through her at the thought, "From what I could tell it's some type of a love potion and its binding Sam to Becky. Messing with free will is a terrible thing and I can't fathom how desperate she must be, which makes her dangerous."

"You got any good news?"

Hailey smiled, "Yes actually! What's been done to him so far is probably temporary. From what I can see it will wear off on its own. It's dark, but not powerful. I think the demon that gave the potion to Becky is just letting her sample it out before handing over the real deal."

"So as long as we can stop the bastard before that happens my brother will be okay." He looked relieved and his shoulders slumped a little like a weight had been taken off.

After another minute or so of driving in silence Dean spoke, "Who would have thought Bobby had a Wiccan tucked away for a rainy day."

The witch couldn't help but laugh and Dean grinned a little too, putting her more at ease. They parked across the street from where Becky's apartment was, her car wasn't in sight so they sat and waited for them to come home. While they waited Hailey asked how they knew Becky and Dean filled her in.

"I just can't get over the fact you have a book series!"

He looked embarrassed and uncomfortable, "It's pretty annoying, that people actually take pleasure from reading about the terrible crap in our life."

Hailey was on her phone, "I just found it on kindle."

He growled, "Don't you dare."

She grinned up at him, "Why, you afraid I'll read about you taking a dump?"

His eyes narrowed, "Its apparently a lot more graphic that that."

Her eyes widened, "Oh! Ew!" Her phone clattered to the floor board and she had to fish for it.

It was his turn to smile, "What's wrong sweetheart? You don't want to read about how good I am?"

The witch blushed, "Not particularly. I'd feel like a voyeur."

Thankfully her phone in her hands rang.

" _It's the eye of the tiger. It's the thrill of the fight_

 _Risin' up to the challenge-"_

"Hailey."

"Hey I just got back in town. Where are you at?" Hailey told him the address before hanging up.

"You like Survivor?" Dean asked.

Hailey got excited at his question, "I love Survivor!"

"Journey?"

"Yes! Kansas?"

"Definitely. Zeppelin?"

When Garth arrived it was to find them jamming to The Rolling Stones, Dean tapping the wheel and Hailey singing purposefully off key into an invisible microphone. Garth knocked on the roof of the car, popping down to look through Hailey's window.

"Are we doing karaoke or working a case?" He asked and Hailey pouted in response.

Dean's demeanor turned sober, "We were scoping the place, waiting for them to come back. It doesn't look like that's going to happen. Let's go."

They exited the vehicle and Hailey gratefully accepted the flask of holy water Dean passed her way, tucking it into her holster's belt. They quickly covered the expanse of the parking area and entered the building, scaling the steps. When the trio got close to the apartment door, Dean pulled out his gun while Garth and Hailey followed suit. He knocked first, but at no answer he tried the doorknob. It was locked.

Hailey scooted past Garth as Dean went to holster his gun, assumingly to pick the lock. The witch touched his arm lightly, looking up at him and shaking her head. She placed her left hand on the knob and closed her eyes, concentrating on pulling her magic forth and pushing it into the lock.

"Avata." She whispered and there was a click. Opening her eyes she stepped back, letting Dean take point again, ignoring the sharp look Garth was giving her which seemed only to frustrated him more.

Dean pushed the door to apartment 7 open slowly, eyes scanning as he stepped in. Garth was right behind him, leaping past and walking so quickly he was practically skipping, to clear the rest of the residence. Hailey felt bad because he was obviously ticked at her, she was just trying to prove her usefulness after outing herself to Dean.

Closing the door behind her, she went to help Garth finish sweeping the place while Dean picked up the mail left on an entry table. Garth was already finished scoping the studio apartment, so Hailey popped open the laptop she found on a desk in the bedroom. Her partner came to stand behind her as she opened the last page viewed.

"Anything?" Dean called from the other room.

"Uh, she's got 11 twitter-ers." Garth called back.

Hailey snorted softly at his phrasing before reading the last post to Dean who was walking into the room, "Going on Romantic Trip with Hubster!"

"Three exclamation points." Garth pointed out, "I guess she got excited."

Dean picked up a photo framed on the desk, turning it around to them, a young Becky held up a large fish on a line in front of a chic cabin, "That look romantic to you?"

Garth shook his head and exclaimed, "Oh hell no! But, I got this thing about fish. Dead eyes man."

Dean shot Hailey another 'is-he-serious' look before he popped open the frame and pulled out the picture, reading the scribble on the back.


	8. Chapter VIII

**Chapter VIII:**

They were piled into Dean's car, Hailey riding shotgun while Garth sat in the back middle seat. There was no address on the picture Dean had found, just the name of the lake it was near, so they had been driving through nearby neighborhoods for almost an hour. It was obvious to both herself and Garth that Dean was getting more and more agitated with every unsuccessful street they drove down.

When Dean's phone began to ring he answered quickly, "Yeah… Sammy!... what happened?... Where are you?... okay, I'll be there in a few." He hung up and told Hailey they address he was given so she could gps it.

They pulled up to the cabin ten minutes later, Dean having broken a few laws and run a few lights to get there fast as possible. The man practically leapt out of the car the moment it was off and rushed to the door. Hailey and Garth followed him at a distance and watched as he engulfed his brother in a hug the moment the door opened.

Sam let the three fellow hunters in, shutting the door behind them. Becky stood in the living room, one arm crossed over her abdomen, clutching the other sheepishly. The witch thought it was appropriate for her to look ashamed after what she had done and what she had planned to do.

Hailey and Garth sat at the table while Sam and Dean stood on the other end of the living room talking quietly. Garth took that moment to talk to Hailey about what had been bugging him.

"You told Dean?" His voice was quiet as he turned his head, propped up by his hand, elbow of the table, to look at her.

The witch flushed and looked down to where her folded hands rested on the table as she nodded, "I told him about what I saw in his brother's aura. I was trying to give him some hope."

Garth looked hurt and sad, "Hailey," the hand that wasn't propping his face up found hers, "These guys are a big deal. Word is that they're the toughest hunters around. If they decide that you're a threat, they won't hesitate to take you out... I'm scared for you."

"I'm not evil, I'm not a monster. I'm a human that can do a little magic. Even for a hunter I'm too soft emotionally. I think Dean sees that I'm not a threat." She pulled her hand away from him, "I'm sorry that I've made you worry, but I was just doing what I thought was best at the time." She fidgeted, "Even knowing that everything ended up okay in the end, I would still have offered that little bit of comfort."

Garth looked frustrated as he ran his hand over his face, "I'm trying to look out for you. I can't do that if you go around telling hunters you're a witch."

He didn't say it in anger, but out of concern, yet it still wounded the blonde woman and made her heart hurt, "Garth," her eyes found his, their hazel depth pleading for him to understand "I did what I thought was right. It was my choice."

He didn't know what to say to that, so he said nothing, which was almost worse. Dean approached with his brother.

"Alright, so we still have a deal breaking cross-roads demon to handle. Any ideas?"

It was quiet for a moment before Garth spoke up, raising a finger, "Actually I've got one."

* * *

Hailey picked up empty glasses off the table and loaded them onto the small black serving tray, they clinked as she sat them down. Becky was sitting at one of the tables, drinking a whiskey from a rocks glass, her back to the archway. Somewhere else Garth was pushing a broom he had nabbed while the Winchester brothers were hiding since the demon knew they were in town and would likely keep an eye open for them. Hailey and Garth, on the other hand, were able to blend in well with the alumni who had volunteered for cleanup duty.

Becky took another heady sip, her straight dirty blonde locks obscuring her face for a moment as strobe lights flashed behind her from the main room. Hailey walked past with a tray, setting it on the bar before making her way through the archway into the other room, passing a man in a charcoal suit, Guy, their crossroads demon.

She turned the corner and met Garth who gave her a tiny, tight smile. They hovered just around the corner, waiting for their cue, Dean and Sam moved in position across from them.

"Becks! You missed the party!" The voice was snarky.

"Yeah…" you could hear the sorrow in her voice, "Well… weird night."

"So what are we thinking?"

There was a pause, "Okay. I'm in."

A creak of a chair as she stood.

"You're making the right choice."

"I know… So, we seal the deal with a kiss?"

"Exactly. Pucker up Sweetheart."

A flick of a lighter. A clatter. Their cue.

The four rounded the corner to see the demon dancing over the licks of flame that burned a devil's trap into the carpet.

"I'm not your sweetheart!" Becky darted passed him as the hunters came into view.

"Becky?" The demon was confused.

Garth smirked, "Blueberry vodka." He shook the bottle he had brought from Hailey's house, before tossing it from hand to hand, "The answer to all life's problems."

"You see that Sam?!" Becky bounced to the tall man. "I did it just like we said! I am awesome! I-" she paused at the fierce look on his face, "I'll be over here."

Hailey took her arm as Becky moved closer, edging the fan girl behind her, and backing her away to keep her at a safe distance behind the trapped hellion until they were between the bar and tables across the room.

The demon was back to being his snarky self during this small exchange, "Dean Winchester." He said as the brothers approached, "This is really thrilling. Hey, can I have your autograph?"

Dean looked down as he pulled a wicked looking blade from inside his coat. Hailey's breath caught. She had heard stories of a knife that supposedly killed demons, actually killed them and not just sent them back to hell. As the blade gleamed, the light bounces off archaic symbols etched into the blade. She hadn't believed it truly existed, yet here it was, the magic and power that shimmered across its surface could be nothing else..

"Sure." He twisted it in his hands, "Yeah, I'll carve it into your spleen.

Hailey couldn't see the expression on the Guy's face from her and Becky's position behind him.

"So, how you running your little scam?"

The monster turned coy, "Well, how do you mean Dean?"

"Signing 10 year deals, snuffing 'em that week?" Sam spoke up.

"Well, I would never! No." The demon denied. "Rules of the road, can't lay a hair on any of my clients."

"Right." Dean agreed, "So how you cheating it?"

"I'm not a cheater. I'm an innovator. It's called a loophole you moron. Yes, when a person bargains away his soul, he gets a decade. Technically. But accidents happen."

"So, you're arranging accidents and collecting early?" Sam asked.

The creature smirked, "Oh, please… white gloves." He waved his hands, "I don't get my hands dirty. That's why it's important to have a capable intern."

A burly blonde man popped into existence between Hailey and the trapped hellion. He twisted his hands and Garth, Sam and Dean flew through the air and into the other room, slamming into chairs and tables.

The demons must have thought Becky and Hailey to be harmless because instead of turning on them, the intern demon was attempting to release the crossroads demon from the trap. Guy was shouting at him "What time did I ask you to be here?!"

First things first, Hailey grabbed Becky by the arm and jerked her around the bar to their left, pushing her back and down where, hopefully, she would be safe. Before Hailey could stand Becky, now crouching in the floor, grasped her hand, looking at her with wide crazy eyes.

"Stay here, stay quiet." The witch told her before pulling away.

Guy was free, pinning Dean to a pillar across the room while the blonde demon approached Sam who was still lying on the floor. Garth was attempting to pull himself up, using a table for support. With a twitch of his hand the intern smacked Garth's head down into the table, knocking him out cold.

Hailey darted across the room as fast as she could, worried she wouldn't make it in time. She held out her hand as she ran, whispering "Veni".

The demon blade rushed up from the floor into her hand and as the creature in front of Sam raised his hand and cut off the hunter's airway Hailey barreled into him, driving the blade into his back, the force causing them both to tumble to the ground.

Hailey gasped as they hit the floor and scrambled for the demon killing knife. She jerked it from the dead man's back with a rough twist and screamed, "Dean!" tossing the blade through the air and into his outstretched hand.

Dean put the blade to Guy's throat and the demon released him with a scared look, backing away slowly. Hailey pushed herself off the ground as Becky ran from her hiding spot and helped Sam stand. Sore from her tumble, Hailey limped to where Garth was lying unconscious on the floor.

She heard Dean ask, "How many deals you got cooking in this town, Madoff?"

The witch checked Garth's carotid pulse, feeling it beat steady and strong beneath her fingers. She sighed and rolled him into recovery position on the floor, hoping it was unnecessary but not wanting to risk him asphyxiating if he vomited from the head injury.

"15"

"Yeah, well, call them off or I'll cut my own loophole into your throat." Hailey huffed, amused at his words, as she stood and leaned against the table.

"Oh crap."

"Yeah, you said it, you're a world—"

"Hello, boys." A new voice said.

"Oh crap." Dean exclaimed before jerking the crossroads demon around in front of him, knife still at his throat.

Hailey turned quickly to see the newcomer, startled and confused. A man, probably in his forties, with short cut dark brown hair and light beard wearing an expensive suit stood in a nonchalant manner across from them. Tensing, she didn't even have to double check his aura to tell this was another demon.

"Sam" his voice was a lilting with a posh English accent, "Mazel Tov. Who's the lucky lady?"

Becky looked thrilled, "You're Crowley!"

"And you're.." he assessed her quickly, "well, I'm sure you have a wonderful personality dear." To which Becky seamed hurt.

Hailey inched forward, closer to Dean, unsure of what to do but ready to follow the other hunter's lead. "Crowley?" She whispered.

Dean's response surprised her as he grunted "King of Hell."

The King of Hell's gaze rested on her, "And who might this wall flower be?"

"None of your concern." Dean told him forcefully.

The demon, Crowley, stepped forward, shoes clicking on the floor. Dean tensed, "Another step and I'll Columbia necktie your little friend here."

Crowley looked amused, "Please, don't let him get off that easy."

"Sir, I don't think that you-" Guy started before being cut off.

"I know exactly what you've been doing." He rolled his head, "A little birdie named Jackson sold you out, emailed all the juicy deets to my suggestion box."

Guy's gaze drifted to the demon that Hailey had killed. Crowley's gaze followed his, "I assume that's my whistle blower?"

Dean glanced to his right, at Hailey as the head demon continued, "Shame. Had a future." He looked up to Guy, "Unfortunately you don't."

"I was just-"

"There's only one rule - Make a deal, keep it." His voice was quiet and it set Hailey even more on edge.

Guy tried to explain himself from behind the knife at his throat, "Well, technically I didn't-"

He was cut off, "There's a reason we don't call our chits in early. Consumer confidence. This isn't Wall Street! This is Hell! We have a little something called integrity! This gets out, who deals with us? Nobody! Then where are we!?" He was vehement.

Guys response was a meek, "I don't know.."

"That's right, you don't. Because you're a stupid, short sighted little prat. Now hand the jackass over!" He demanded of Dean. "I'll cancel every deal he's made."

"What are you gonna do with him?"

"Make an example of him." His eyes shifted back and forth between Sam and Dean, glancing once at Hailey with a slight grin, "Fair trade, right? We all go our separate ways. No harm done."

Sam seemed skeptical, "What out of the goodness of your heart?"

Crowley tilted his head "Years of demons nipping at your heels. Haven't seen one for months, wonder why?"

"We've been a little busy."

"Hunting Leviathan- yes, I know. That's why I told my meatheads to stay clear of you guys."

Now, Hailey was confused. That was something she hadn't heard of. What the heck were Leviathans?

"So what do you know about-"

"Too much. You meet that Dick yet? Smuggest tub of goo since Mussolini. I hate the bastards. Squash 'em all, please. I'll stay clear."

Dean frowned, considering, "Rip up the contracts first."

The King of Hell snapped his fingers, smug. "Done and done. Your turn."

Guy began to panic, "No no no no, let" But Dean gave him a shove towards Crowley and he stumbled forward.

"Pleasure gentlemen." And then they were gone before Hailey could blink.

The witch sucked in a deep breath. That had been too tense. Her mind was racing. King of Hell. Leviathan. What the heck did these guys deal with? Garth began to groan on the floor behind her. He stood up quickly, "What'd I miss?"

Hailey just sighed heavily as the brothers shared a look.

* * *

Hailey chose to wait outside while Sam and Becky signed their annulment, it only needed two witnesses anyways. She leaned against Garth's car, dressed in jeans, hair up in a ponytail, arms crossed. When the three men came into sight Hailey called, "So, how'd it go?"

Sam chuckled and waved a paper packet in the air.

"Good deal!"

The brothers leaned on their car across from Hailey and Dean looked at Garth, "Well, buddy, I gotta say man, you don't suck." And clapped him on the arm.

Garth got emotional for a moment, "Thank you. That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me."

Hailey rolled her eyes behind him.

Garth seemed to hesitate for a second before pulling Dean in for a hug. Hailey smirked at the other man's obvious discomfiture as he said, "Yeah, well, that's alright. Thank you."

Garth released him. And Dean waved, "Take care."

Garth passed by Hailey as she went to say her own goodbyes. The witch stood before the brothers, but looked mostly at Dean. With a sweet smile she told him, "I actually had a really good time working with you."

She pulled a card from her pocket, passing it to him, their fingers brushing. "If you need me for anything, feel free to give me a call." She pointed at the dark blue paper, "I'm actually legit, so… anyways I had fun, listen to some Journey on the road for me because this one" she hitched a thumb in Garth's direction. "won't let me."

The witch hovered awkwardly for a moment before Dean held out his arms with a grin, "What, I don't get a hug from the pretty one?"

She grinned back and stepped forward to be engulfed in his arms. They were strong and steady around her as he squeezed her to him and his scent washed over her, leather and soap and his own natural scent, and had her blushing when he released her.

Hailey stepped back, knowing her face was beet red. "Okay, well nice meeting you, Dean. Sam. Bye." She gave a little wave as she retreated. Dean's mischievous smile would have surpassed the Cheshire Cat.


	9. Chapter IX

_This is a short little chapter, I'll have the next one up soon, hopefully today, after I edit it. Sorry about taking so long, I actually have this whole story written and am partway into the next one, that's the one that's giving me trouble._

* * *

 **Chapter IX:**

It was a simple sentence, and yet Hailey found it too hard to say. So for a while she just leaned her head against the cool glass window and watched the trees and fields flash past. Garth hummed along to the radio as he drove, some modern pop song that Hailey didn't know.

They hadn't discussed anything since they started out, each sitting in their own heads, and they'd been on the road for hours now. With a heavy sigh, the witch began the nerve-wrecking conversation.

"Garth?"

"Hm?"

She lifted her head up to look at him, he seemed sheepish and wary, sinking into himself like a kicked puppy. Her heart broke a little as she said the words, "I think I'm going to give up hunting for a while."

The car jerked as the hands on the wheel flinched, whipping Hailey into the door. The car behind them honked. "Sorry. Sorry." Garth muttered, glancing in the rear view mirror as he straightened the wheel.

He finally glanced over at her in worried surprise, whatever he had expected her to say it obviously wasn't that.

"Is it because of me?" He asked, eyes back on the road.

"Of course not!" She exclaimed, then bit her nail in agitation, "Look, I've been thinking about it for a while. I was going to tell you when we were in Little Rock, but then Bobby called."

She looked out of the window again, "This past year has been… well, I wouldn't say great, but very educational. You have been amazing! I thought I was ready for all this," she waved a hand, "but everyday I'm grateful for meeting you. I would have been dead so many times over if I had faced some of that stuff on my own.

"I just feel like the more I learn, the less I know."

He interrupted, "That's not true! If you would have been dead without me, I would have been dead without you! You've saved my ass so many times!"

Hailey sighed, "That's not my point. I've been working and hunting so hard this year and I've learned that no matter how much I know, there's always going to be something I don't." Garth said nothing to that, "I want to take some time to myself. I want to get my safe house in order, just in case. I want to have more time to practice my craft, that way, when I jump back in, I'll have something I can fall back on when my knowledge just isn't enough."

"But you already know magic."

Hailey laughed, self deprecating, "I know parlor tricks. Unlock door, freezing people, moving objects. Those are simple things when there's so much more I can be learning."

Garth was quiet for a long while, then finally, with a heavy sigh and groan, "Alright. I get it. I'm not happy, but I understand."

"Thank you."

The rest of the ride was spent in mostly uncomfortable silence.

* * *

Hailey had been at her cabin in southwestern Kansas for just over three months when Amanda arrived. The lime green Mini Cooper pulled into the gravel drive and parked next to Hailey's blue 2 door Chevy Silverado. Amanda climbed out, grabbing her purse and a couple bags out of the passenger seat as the front door opened.

"Amanda!" Hailey grinned, tossing the towel she was holding onto the porch banister as she met her aunt at the bottom of the steps, smudges of dried paint staining her hands and face "You might not want to hug me, I'm pretty gross right now."

The older witch rolled her eyes and held out her free arm, "Get your smelly butt over here!"

Hailey went in for a hug, taking a couple of the bags from her aunt after she pulled away. They walked up the steps together and Hailey grabbed her rag as she passed before opening the door.

The inside was definitely in the middle of a remodel, with plastic sheeting layered across the floor and cans of paint dotting the area. The scent of fresh paint and plaster and wood was in the air.

Amanda appraised the area, "Looks good so far. How's it comin'?"

Hailey shrugged, "A bit more work than I anticipated. I finished laying the salt rock a couple days ago. That's was the trickiest part. I had to coat them in resin to keep them from sweating, but leave the ends until they were in place so the salt was a continuous barrier and then go back and recoat them. I left one section near the door open so I could break the barrier if I need to.

"The stones you sent, the ones with warding sigils, are in the flower beds." She lead her aunt into the kitchen that was completely finished, sitting on one of the barstools at the island. "I should be getting my shipment of herbs for them next week. The electric guys made sure the lighting and wires and stuff were all safe and installed the extra security lights. Once I get the UV lights in, I'll put them up."

Amanda was pulling the lunch she had brought for them out of the bags. She passed Hailey an all organic salad and plastic fork before digging into her own.

Hailey swallowed a bite before waving her fork, continuing, "Once I'm done with the painting, I've got additional wards to paint on the walls. I found a few pieces of artwork at a thrift shop in town to hang over them."

Amanda nodded, "I picked up some rugs like you requested to cover the devils traps we'll put on the floors."

"Awesome! Thank you."

Her aunt grinned, "No problem my dear!"

When they finished eating, Hailey rinsed out their plastic containers and dropped them in the recycling bin under her kitchen sink. Amanda was digging in her purse before pulling out a little box, a triumphant smile on her face, and sliding in across the counter to her niece.

"What's this?" Hailey picked up the box, opening it to reveal a USB.

"It's a present! I have a friend… well more like a friend of a friend, who's tech savvy. This piece of wonder here has all of our supernatural library on it."

"What! Really?!"

"Yep." She popped the 'p' "it's a program that you can enter different search criteria and it will look up all matching and relevant information in all of the books stored on it. Plus, if you get a scanner, you can scan in any new books you want to add."

Hailey was clutching it tightly, "Thank you so much! This is so… awesome!"

Amanda leaned on the counter, "Well I thought it was something you needed, for when you get back on the road."

Hailey was overwhelmed with gratitude and hugged her aunt with tears in her eyes, "You are the best thing that ever happened to me, you know that?"

The older witch was touched, but tried to wave it off, "That's what everybody tells me."

" _It's the eye of the tiger it's the thrill of the fight_

 _Risin up to the challenge"_

"Hailey." She said, flipping her phone open.

"Hey Hailey, it's Garth."

The woman got a huge grin of her face which dropped quickly and disappeared with all of her color, hands growing white as she gripped the phone tighter at Garth's next words.

"It's Bobby. He's dead."

* * *

Hailey always knew that death would be an inevitable part of her chosen line of work. It started with her mother on the cold tile of a kitchen floor. She had lost civilians, innocent bystanders in all this, and she had seen what evil creatures did to humans as she examined the victims bodies. Of course she knew that hunters died all the time, after all this was dangerous work, fighting creatures that were easily so much faster and stronger than the average person that it was a constant battle for her to stay physically fit enough to be able to fight on more even ground.

She knew all these things, but it didn't soften the blow. As she sat on the front porch steps in the dark, she realized that this was the first time she had lost a fellow hunter and friend. Of course this past year in the life had been the first time she actually had hunter friends.

The night's air was cool, but still. It was the middle of winter and her birthday only days away but Hailey knew she wouldn't be celebrating it, not this year. The witch looked up at the stars, brighter here in the middle of nowhere than they could ever hope to be in the city, the winking beads of light steady and near constant, soothing.

Hailey hugged the blanket over she shoulder's close even as she reached out across the wood step and grabbed the pack of cigarettes her aunt had gotten from town for her. She flicked a lighter, held the flame close to the end and took a deep drag, watching the cherry glow orange. After another drag she picked up the bottle sitting next to her, tipping it over and pouring some on the earth beside the steps before raising it in the air as a salute to the fallen hunter.

"Bobby." She nodded before taking her own gulp of the burning Jack Daniels, her eyes painfully dry.


	10. Chapter X

_A/N So here it is as promised..._

* * *

 **Chapter X:**

The little two bedroom cabin was finished quickly with Amanda's help and soon the librarian left to head back to Arkansas to her job, her life.

Hailey stayed there, at the renovated cabin in southwestern Kansas. Soon she had a regiment and her days fell into familiar routine. Mornings were spent with yoga and meditation and a short run, then she would study on all things supernatural, trying to commit the information to memory. After lunch she would work on her endurance training before practicing her magic after which Hailey would have dinner and a shower before falling into bed.

Once a week she made a trip into town for a kickboxing class after which she would grab a weeks worth of groceries for herself at the local grocery store. Not that the food was strictly necessary with the emergency stores she had stockpiled, but fresh fruits and veggies never hurt. She adhered to this schedule for weeks, everyday feeling more confident in her abilities and knowledge.

It had been two month since Amanda's visit, two months since she learned of Bobby's death, when her phone rang, an unknown number on the caller ID.

Hailey pushed her breakfast, fresh fruit and steel cut oatmeal, away as she answered, "Hailey."

The voice on the other end surprised her, "Hailey. It's Dean, Dean Winchester."

"Dean!" She hopped off the stool and fluttered around the kitchen. Hailey hadn't heard from him since she and Garth helped him with Sam, "Wh-what's going on."

"I hate to bug you, but I'm in a tight spot."

"What's up?"

"It's Sam. Something's wrong and I don't know what to do. I've been calling every hunter we know."

"What's wrong with Sam?"

With a tight voice Dean gave Hailey the basic points of what was affecting Sam, from the fractured, tormented soul to his hallucinations and insomnia. Hailey nodded along, even though there was no way Dean could see.

Before he was finished, Hailey was in her room going through drawers with an open bag on her bed, "Where are you guys?"

"Sam's at a hospital in Indiana, I'm in Montana trying to find leads."

Hailey zipped up her clothes bag and headed to the closet to grab her hunting gear that she always left packed and ready to go."I'm in Kansas. Send me an address to meet you. I'll have my aunt do some research while I'm on the road. I don't know what to do about his soul, but if there's an answer out there I'll help you find it. In the meantime there might be spell that will help him sleep or ease his mind."

His voice made her want to cry, it was worried and grateful and exhausted all at once, "Thanks Hailey. You don't know what this means to me. I'm sending you an address now."

She was pulling onto the main road less than fifteen minutes later, GPS relaying directions as she called Amanda.

* * *

Three hours later Hailey was close to the northern Kansas and Colorado border when Dean called back. Hailey accepted the call and hit speakerphone so she could keep both hands on the wheel before answering, "Hey Dean, what's happening?"

"Change of plans. I got a lead in Colorado. Hunter there says he's got info on a faith healer, swears he's the real deal."

"Colorado?" Hailey frowned "Aren't faith healers normally frauds?"

"Yeah, or monsters." There was a heavy sigh, "I'm just running out of options here. I've got to do something to help Sammy."

"Okay." Hailey told him, "I'll meet you in Colorado."

* * *

Hailey arrived in Denver at one in the afternoon, six hours ahead of the eldest Winchester brother. She took the time to stop by a grocery store and get a couple bottles of water, a premade salad and a few pieces of fruit to snack on. Once back in her truck, the witch ate her meal, stuffing the few extra apples and oranges and bottles of water into her bag before setting an alarm and laying across the bench seat to take a nap.

She had been awake for thirty minutes when her fellow hunter called. When her alarm went off Hailey drove down the street to a gas station and used their facilities to relieve her screaming bladder. She changed from a cute cream skirt into more appropriate stretchy jeans, leaving on her dark blue, low cut blouse before fixing her wavey hair into her default hairdo of messy, loose pigtails.

Back in her truck she pulled out her favorite long coat that she preferred when hunting and donned it while waiting for Dean to call.

He met her there at the gas station, driving an old black car. Hailey hopped out of her truck as he stood and hurried in to give him a hug, which he hesitated before returning.

"Hey girlie." Girlie had been what Bobby always called her and she was comforted to hear it come out of Dean's mouth. Hailey pulled back from the scent of leather, whiskey and evergreen to look up at him.

He was dressed in blue jeans and his hunter green jacket, close to the same look he donned when they first met, but other than that he looked rough. Dean had told her Sam was the one with insomnia, but from where she stood, gazing at the dark circles underneath his piercing green eyes, it looked like he hadn't slept in a few days himself.

The witch could see the despair in the air around him as she stepped back and got to business, "My aunt called, she found a spell that could help knock Sam out. It's supposed to be strong and give a person restful sleep. If the faith healer falls through it could buy us some time to figure something else out."

Dean shoved his hands in his pockets and nodded, "Good. It's a short drive to the Healer's wife's place from here. You want to ride with or follow?"

"I'll follow and if he's legit I'll leave my truck at his place and ride with you to Indiana."

Dean nodded and went to turn back to the little rinky-dink car he drove, stopping to tell her, "Hailey. Thanks again for this. It's nice to have someone who came through."

Hailey grinned sweetly, "Anytime time, Winchester."

* * *

They pulled into an average suburban neighborhood set on rolling hills. Hailey parked her Chevy behind Dean on the street and got out, meeting him on the sidewalk by a low, mossy stone wall. He nodded sharply at her and they walked up the steps together where he knocked on the dark red door.

A man in his forties and wearing grey sweater answered with an amicable smile.

"Hi, uh, is this Daphne Allen's house? I'm looking for Emanuel." Dean asked.

Hailey tensed and stepped back, "Dean." She tried to get his attention. The aura around the man was black and red.

"Well you found him. Daphne's resting. If you don't mind." He stepped out, shutting the door.

Hailey reached into her coat and pulled out a plastic bottle of holy water, "Dean!"

She popped the bottle open, but the demon was fast, knocking it out of her hands, but splashing some on his arm in the process. He hissed as a cloud of steam rose from his arm.

"Smart girl. Although being smarter than a Winchester isn't that great of an achievement." He moved suddenly, grabbing at Dean's jacket and tossing him into the door.

Hailey made a motion to stop him and he backhanded her, sending her careening of the porch, momentarily air bound. As Hailey's hit the concrete path at the bottom of the porch steps, her skull lit with white fire at the jarring impact. She was grateful for the thick leather of her coat which at least saved the skin on her backside as she landed and bounced on the ground, her feet propped on the bottom step.

Dazed from the blow she struggled to move, head spinning violently. The demon on the porch turned back to the hunter with black eyes, "You were saying, Dean?"

"You know I'd think twice." His rough voice traveled to the witch as she tried to focus, "Or don't you know that your boss issued a hands off memo?"

Hailey managed to lift her head, though it pulsed and pounded, and push up on her elbows, blowing some loose dark blonde hair out of her eyes, trying to focus.

The demon laughed, "Please, what have you done for him lately? Roman's head on a plate? No? Whatever Emmanuel is, Crowley's gonna want him. A lot more than he wants you these days. So-"

The two made a move for each other and Hailey watched as the monster's aura flickered and died as he screamed. Dean shoved him away and the body tumbled down the steps, Hailey trying to skitter backwards on her hands and butt, out of the way as the body came to rest at her feet. Her back hit something solid.

Confused, head still spinning slightly, she looked up behind her, tilting her head backwards to gaze upon the most fantastic being she had ever seen staring down at her, confusion etched across his features.

The being was indescribable, but wore a man's face, which looked as startled as Hailey felt as he asked "What was that?"

Before she could stop the words, they tumbled out, filled with awe "What are you?"

Slowly, as if afraid of startling the man/creature/being, Dean walked down the steps, one by one. When he reached the bottom he glanced down at Hailey and offered her a hand. The witch took it gratefully, though the world spun on its axis a few times before slowing enough for her to stand.

"You okay?" He asked her, casting surreptitious glances at the newcomer.

Hailey put a hand to her head and said , "Yeah, I think..." Right before leaning over to puke in the grass, still grasping Dean's arm around her for support. "Concussion." She managed to mutter as another wave of dizziness came over her.

"Allow me." A kind voice said right before two fingers touched her temple. A vibrant warmth shot through Hailey that spanned from the top of her head to the tips of her toes.

Embarrassingly, she closed her eyes and hummed a moaned. It felt like sinking into a hot bath at the end of a hard day, so good, so relaxing.

As quickly as the feeling had come, it was gone and she was left feeling rested and relaxed. Even her mouth felt clean. Hailey looked up into dazzling blue eyes, the shock written on her face.

"What are you?" She asked again as she released Dean's arm.

His brilliant blue eyes crinkled a bit as he smiled, "I'm Emmanuel."

Still unsure of what was going on she shook her head. Whatever he was, it was beautiful and she said as much.

"You're beautiful."

"Thank you, but I'm married."

Hailey rolled her eyes, "What? No! Why do guys keep thinking-" she groaned, "I didn't mean, this." gesturing first at his physical form and then the air around him, "I meant this!"

The witch was in awe as she danced around him with excitement, fingers hovering and twirling through the air, her pigtails bouncing along with her. There was multicolored light emanating from the body, into the air around him. There were some parts that were almost too bright to look at, violent in its magnitude. The light was ethereal and expanded on either side of his body, shaped almost like wings, but continuously flowing, moving, both entrancing and radiant.

"This is amazing." Hailey breathed, fingering the edges where it came into being a few inches behind his shoulders and the man shuddered slightly.

"What are you doing?" He asked, for a moment sounding almost as breathless as her.

"Hailey." Dean's voice cut through to her, sharp and commanding.

She turned quickly at the sudden intrusion to her thoughts, and upon seeing Dean's harsh gaze, immediately stopped and lowered her hands, mumbling an apology, looking abashed.

"My wife!" The man said suddenly, "Is Daphne alright?"

He rushed past Dean and into the house.

Hailey approached Dean on the steps of the porch, still a bit dumbfounded by the brilliant being "Who is that?"

He glanced down at her, jaw tight, eyes narrowed, "That's Castiel. An angel."

Hailey frowned as she processed the information. An angel! She had no idea they actually existed and the Winchester knew one by name.

Looking up into Dean's ruggedly handsome face, she exclaimed "Wait! You know him?"

He nodded tightly, "We were-are friends. Something happened, he's dead." His attention drifted away as they followed the man (angel!) into the house, Hailey thought absently that he was looking good for a dead guy.

The angel person was untying the woman who must have been his wife, "Did that creature hurt you?" He asked gently.

"I'm okay." The woman told him breathlessly as her binds loosened. She stood, grasping his hand, "But Emmanuel, they were looking for you."

"It's okay."

Hailey shot the hunter beside her a look and noticed the flabbergasted surprise on his face as he watched the man who should have been dead. Emmanuel/ Castiel, whoever he was approached Dean and Hailey, his wife's hand still grasped in his grip.

"I'm Emmanuel." He told them again, sticking his hand out.

Dean hesitated before grasping it in his own and giving it a firm shake, "Dean. I'm… Dean."

The witch beside him gave a bashful waved, "Hailey."

"Thank you for protecting my wife." He told them.

"Your wife. Right."

"I saw his face." He told his wife, "His real face."

Dean told him, "He was a demon."

"A demon walked the Earth."

"Demons." Dean emphasised, "Wackloads of them. You don't know about.."

He left off after the man gave him a blank face. The wife, Daphne, put a soft hand on her husband's abdomen, "You saw the demon's true face?"

Looking at the hunters she told them, "Emmanuel has very special gifts."

"Yeah, I've heard about that about, uh, Emmanuel." Dean responded. "That you can heal people up."

"I seem to be able to help to a certain degree." He offered, "What's your issue?"

"My brother."

* * *

The ride to Indiana was awkward, to say the least. Hailey had no idea who this Castiel person was, and neither did he apparently. She was grateful to be in the backseat because the tension Dean was exuding was heavy and thick. Dark had set just after they headed out, leaving both Daphne and Hailey's Chevy behind. That had been hours ago.

"So, Daphne.. is that your wife?" Dean asked, Hailey roused from where she had been drifting in the backseat, but kept her feet up on the seat while she leaned against the window, listening.

"She found me and cared for me."

"Meaning?"

He explained how Daphne had found him with no memory before beginning to ask about Sam.

"So, you're brother-"

"Sam."

"Sam. What's his diagnosis?"

"Well, it's not exactly medical…"

"That should be fine. I can cure illness of a spiritual origin."

"Spiritual?" Dean looked over at 'Emmanuel' and her pin seeing his nod, "Okay. Somebody did this to him."

Hailey hadn't gotten to ask how this all came about, Dean had given her the run down and she jumped to help. The witch sat up straight in the middle seat, attentive. Bright green eyes met hers in the rear view mirror.

The angel had a ponderous look, "You're angry."

"Well, Yeah." He defended, "Dude broke my brother's head."

"He betrayed you, this dude? He was your friend?"

Dean shot 'Emmanuel' a sad look before glancing back at Hailey. "Yeah, well, he's gone."

The witch realized now just 'who' this person was that broke Sam. She sucked in a deep breath.

"Did you kill him?" At another look from Dean he explained, "I sense that you kill a lot of people."

"Honestly, I-I don't know if he's dead. I just know that this whole thing couldn't be messier. I used to be able to just shake this stuff off. You know, whatever it was… it might take some time, but… I always could.

"What Cass did…" his hands tightened on the wheel, "I just can't, I don't know why."

"Well, it doesn't matter why."

"Of course it matters!"

"No. You're not a machine Dean." He affirmed, "You're human."

The Winchester seemed frustrated as he scoffed. After a few seconds of silence 'Emmanuel' asked with a chuckle, "Your friends name was Cass? That's an odd name."

Hailey just sat back in her seat, head reeling, and this time not from a concussion. Just what the hell did the witch jump into the middle of?


	11. Chapter XI

_So we've met Castiel and now we're going to meet Meg. I've just got to say that Meg is so amazing to write she's dark and sassy and throws around innuendos like they're candy. I really hope I did her justice._

* * *

 **Chapter XI:**

They stopped in eastern Iowa sometime in the afternoon the next day, the longest leg of their journey over and only a few short hours remaining. Hailey was grateful for the reprieve, her legs and back ached and her bladder and bowles screamed for her notice.

As soon as she stepped from the vehicle she stretched, arching backwards and feeling a few pops of relief. Dean leaned over telling the amnesiac angel through the window "Just sit tight, we'll be right out."

Once in the store Hailey darted to the restroom to relieve herself. She was just finishing wiping her hands dry on a cheap paper towel when she heard shouting followed by the break of glass. Rushing out the door, Hailey found a woman, demon by her aura, holding the Winchester's demon-killing knife with two bodies on the floor at her feet and Dean leaning against the wall before her.

Acting swiftly Hailey ripped a bottle of holy water out of one of the pockets of her leather tcoat, dousing the demon woman with it.

The She-demon turned on her in surprise as she hissed and steamed, "The fuck you do that for bitch?!"

As the witch went to make a move, hands extended, Dean called out, voice low and rough "Stop! Wait. Wait." And struggled to pushed himself to standing.

"Meg." he directed to the demon.

Hailey's jaw dropped in surprise, "You know her?!"

He gave a half shrug as Meg twirled the knife in her hand. "Dean, Dean, Dean. You and your...," She gave Hailey a sideways glance, eyes mischievous, "...pet… got some 'splanin' to do."

Dean dusted himself off and lumbering to the door of the convenience store, glancing out the window before turning the sign to 'Closed' and pulling down the blinds. Hailey hovered, unsure as she appraised the demon wearing the body of a 20-something woman with long, curly nearly-black hair dressed in dark, tight-fitting clothes.

"Rumors are really starting to fly about this Emmanuel fellow." Meg told them, "My curiosity sure got revved up."

Dean approached her, "Just tell me what you want Meg."

"Imagine my surprise when I track him down and he's snuggled up with you." She raised a brow, "And he's the spitting image of poor, dead Castiel.

"So Dean, whats poor, dead Castiel doing in that junker out there?"

"Christmas Caroling." The hunter snarked.

She raised a single, thin brow "Fun. But how's he alive? Last I heard he played God, went poof."

Played God? Hailey wondered. Next time she volunteered to assist the Winchesters she was going to have to request an instruction manual ahead of time.

"I don't know." Dean told her, "And neither does he so you got to keep it shut."

"Oh? Do I?" She asked, sarcasm evident as he walked past her.

Hailey, unsure of what she should do, and a little board of the passive aggressive bantering, decided to finish what she came for and reached around the counter to grab a few plastic bags. Inching past them, since they weren't paying her any attention, she went shopping for food and drinks, listening to their conversation.

"He doesn't know he's Cass."

"I know. Been watching you for hours." Creepy. "So, here's the deal. You might remember Crowley and me were frosty back in the day? Well things haven't changed."

"Good."

"That hurts my feelings. I've been good to you Dean."

"No, you've been good to you sweetheart." He turned and started looking at things on the shelf. Hailey, who was on the opposite side isle, passed a bag over the top to him. He took it with a nod and tight smile. The witch headed to the tower of fruit by the register and filled her bag with the best looking pieces.

"Look. Right now, rumors of this wondering healer are strictly low-level. But body counts getting high enough to change that. Folks start poking, they sniff angel dust."

He moved down the isle and Meg trailed behind, "Yeah, they start falling all over each other trying to tell Crowley."

"Now picture Crowley with his hands on harmless little amnesia Cass. Don't get me wrong, I'm gunna burn that smarmy dick. My time's comin. But right about now my army of one situation is not cutting it."

She smiled but it was not a happy smile "It's cold out here, there's a price on my ass, and I need friends."

"Yeah, I get that. But I ain't it." He started to walk away from her.

"That's where your wrong Dean. 'Cause I'm here to help you. And that makes us friends."

He turned on Meg, "Help huh?! You mean see if you can't turn harmless little Cass out there into an angel sized weapon."

"Yeah like your taking him caroling. You wanna keep going with just your little pet here as backup?" Hailey scoffed and rolled her eyes, Meg continued, "Hey, look, I don't trust you either. But I could really use 'Emmanuel' and he trusts you. So, for now, it's in everybody's best interests to hold hands and cross the street together, okay?"

He gritted his teeth, "We go straight to Sam. No detours."

"I love it."

"And one more thing." He told Meg, stopping her as she went to pass him, "My knife." He held out his hand and she rolled her eyes before handing it over.

"You sure you wouldn't be safer traveling with a full-throttled angel?" She looked over her shoulder at him, "I could jog his memory."

Dean huffed and walked off but Hailey asked naively, "How would you do that?"

Meg spun and quirked her eyebrows, "Oh, I have my ways." She let the words roll heavily out of her mouth before spinning back and calling, "Come on, pet, before the sulking flannel leaves us behind."

* * *

Hailey felt exactly like a pet at that point. Wanting to help, she had blindly jumped into this mess, not realizing there was so much going on beneath the surface. It's for Dean. She told herself, watching him cross the street ahead of her and the demon chick, but how well did she know the guy?

Not much, she knew he was a big league hunter and while he seemed decent when she had worked with him before, she didn't know if she was ready for this. He was friends with an angel for goodness sake! And at least kinda-sorta-sometimes allies with a demon. She hadn't even known angels existed before this and would never had dreamed of partnering with a demon.

Hailey felt a tug on her imaginary leash as they neared the old car and she rushed to catch up. The angel was leaning against the car, gazing in the other direction when the three approached, his expression serious.

As they approached, 'Emmanuel' glanced in their direction before startling, "Her face! She's one of-"

Meg cut him off casually, her hands sliding nonchalantly into her pockets "Its okay, we come in different flavors."

Hailey couldn't help but mutter, "Wonder what flavor you are?" Which got her a smirk in response.

Reluctantly Dean told him, "She's uh… a friend."

"Meg." She told him.

The amnesic angel looked at Hailey for confirmation. She shrugged, "Don't look at me. I'm just along for the ride."

"Just here for the moral support. After all, we go way back." The hunters shot her a look while 'Emmanuel' seemed more confused. "Dean and me. Just met you of course. I think we're going to be good friends, too."

She took a step closer and gazed him up and down. Hailey felt a flair of annoyance, who did this creature think she was? Her smug attitude was beginning to erk on the witch's nerves.

Dean interrupted, "Alright, can we go?"

The atmosphere in the car was more tense than ever. 'A witch, a demon, an angel, and a hunter got into a car…' Hailey thought it sounded like the opening line to a cheesy joke.

Night set in and a gloomy rain drizzled down against the windows. Hailey sat in the seat behind 'Emmanuel' while Meg sat behind Dean. The atmosphere was suffocating and Meg kept casting surreptitious glances at the angel before turning and glaring at Hailey with curious eyes.

Finally 'Emmanuel' said what she had been thinking for the past couple hours, "This silence is uncomfortable. Is there something I should know?"

Meg rolled her eyes at Hailey like 'can you believe this crap?' Before lolling her head to the Winchester, "I dunno. Dean?"

Dean shook his head, "No. Meg has that effect. Awkward. You know?"

He turned to look at her, "That must be difficult for you."

Hailey's laugh burst out of her at his seriousness tone. Meg slapped her leg playfully before smirking at the angel, "Dean's making a joke, Emmanuel."

Hailey just giggled again, putting her hands to her mouth to muffle the noise.

"Oh." He said, then chuckled himself, which made the witch giggle harder as Dean turned to give both of them what-the-fuck? looks.

Meg just had that cat-ate-the-canary expression on her face.

When they arrived it was late evening, probably close to midnight. Unsure if someone or something might be tailing them, Dean parked a distance from the hospital. The four exited the vehicle and walked to the rise of the hill overlooking the parking lot.

"Oh, gracious." Emmanuel said, seeing the people in the parking lot.

Hailey stepped up between him and Dean, "Demons." She confirmed.

Dean looked through a pair of binoculars, "All of them?"

Meg leaned forward from her place on Emmanuel's other side, "No grass growing under your feet."

"How many of those knives do you have?" The angel asked.

"Just the one."

"Well then, forgive me, but what do we do?" He sounded nervous.

"Yeah Dean," said Meg, "Got any other ideas how we could blast through that?"

The look he shot Meg told Hailey that any other ideas had to do with the angel between them. Gritting his teeth, Dean said, "Excuse us." Motioning to the demon, "Meg."

"Oh, for the love of…" she turned to follow with a huff.

Hailey stood beside the man who couldn't remember who he was. He looked down, his eyes seemed sad for some reason, lost, "Is there something I should know?"

Hailey felt a wave of empathy for him, this was so wrong. With a sigh, she stuck her hands in her pocket, glancing away before looking up to meet his eyes again, "It's not my place to tell you."

With her head she motioned to the human and demon who were arguing fairly loudly. Just on the other side of the car.

As Emmanuel approached, catching the end of their argument, he told them, "I gather we know each other."

Dean's head shot up as he turned to the other man, before glaring at Hailey like it had anything to do with her. Meg responded, "Just a dollop."

"You can tell me, I'll be fine," Hailey stepped up closer to stand by him, placing a hand on his arm for support, he shot her a grateful look.

"How do you know?" Dean asked, "You just met yourself, I've known you for years."

"You're an angel." Meg said it quickly before Dean could stop her.

His confusion was adorable, "I'm sorry, is that a flirtation?"

"No, it's a species. A very powerful one."

Dean sighed, "She's not lying. Okay? That's how you heal people. You don't eat. I'm sure there's more."

"Why wouldn't you tell me? Being an angel sounds… pleasant." His eyes were imploring.

The hunter grimaced, "It's not. Trust me. It's bloody, it's corrupt, it's not pleasant."

"He would know." Meg spoke up, "You used to fight together. Bestest friends actually."

"We're… friends?" His eyes widened and he took a breath, "Am I Cass?"

Hailey could tell that he wanted them to say no, deny it, but when he was met with silence he shuddered "I-I had no idea. I don't remember you, I'm sorry."

The impatient demon's voice was cutting, "Look. You got the juice. You can smite every demon in that lot."

Dean just shuffled before meeting the angel's eyes. Emmanuel/Cass turned around, looking out of breath as he surveyed the hospital parking lot again. Hailey remained by his side.

"But I don't remember how."

Taking a step towards his friend, Dean said, "It's in there. I'm sure it's just like riding a bike."

"I don't know how to do that either." Cass actually sounded a bit harsh at the implication. The two gazed at each other "Alright. I'll try."

As the angel walked down the slope Dean shook his head, "This ain't gonna go well."

Meg shrugged, "I don't know. I believe in the little tree topper."

"Guys? Should we back him up in case he doesn't remember?" Hailey asked as she started down the slope.

"Such an impatient little kitten." Meg purred.

The witch stood at the edge of the black top asphalt, watching as Castiel approached the front doors to the hospital in the darkness. The air still smelled wet from the recent rain and soon there was shouting as he was seen and recognized. He placed a hand on the first demon's head and there was a blaze of light that shone through the eyes and mouth of the creature before it dropped to the ground, dead.

Hailey focused on the auras as Castiel approached the next one. Brilliant hues of color shot to life, much like the witch had seen when she first laid eyes on the angel, except when in action they were so much more intense. The field of ethereal light grew around him until the physical body just became a spec in the center of the vast magnitude. Each demon aura he touched turned into a white burning ember that burst and sparkled before fizzing out.

She hadn't heard the two approach her, but started slightly when Dean passed. Meg stopped next to her, noticing the dumbfounded expression on Hailey's face and murmured, "Watch him's enough to get a girl's panties all moist, huh kitty cat?"

Hailey was still staring in awe, so she just nodded absently before shaking herself out of it, "Wait! What?"

"No backsies." Meg called over her shoulder with a laugh and a swing of her hips. Hailey rushed to keep up, a blush on her cheeks.

When they neared the celestial being, Hailey had to work to shut out all the bright spectral colors and focus on the physical plane, staying a few steps back. Meg told him, "That was beautiful, Clarence."

"Cass?" Dean asked.

"I remember you." As he turned towards them he said, "I remember everything. What I did. What I became. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because Sam is dying in there."

"Because of me! Everything. All these people. I shouldn't be here."

"Cass. Cass!" He pushed through between Dean and Meg to leave, but seemed surprised when he ran into Hailey. He looked down at her in confusion before pushing past a moment later.

"Stay here." Dean told them, before chasing after his friend.

Meg huffed and crossed her arms, "Well this is exciting."

Hailey tilted her head as she considered the demon before her, "You're not like I thought you'd be."

She laughed, "And what did you think I'd be."

The witch shrugged, "Well your a demon for sure. I guess I never thought of demons having personality."

"Awe." Meg touched her chest, "I'm touched. Are we having a girl-time bonding moment? Should we schedule a sleep over and pillow fight? I bet the boys would love that."

Hailey scoffed, "I'm afraid that any sleep over with you would be x-rated, and not in the way I could appreciate."

"Oh the cat has claws." She made a scratching motion, "Me like. So what's your deal?"

The witch shrugged, "Just a hunter. I worked with the Winchesters once before. When Dean called I thought I'd help out again."

"Mhm." Meg hummed, tapping her lip thoughtfully. Her gaze was making Hailey nervous, so she was grateful when Dean returned.

He was alone, but as he came even with them he said, "Come on, he's inside."

* * *

Hailey and Meg waited out in the lobby while Dean and Cass were in Sam's room down the hall in the lockdown ward. Dean had explained about Sam almost getting his brain fried and assured Hailey he was fine, relatively speaking, before leaving her waiting with the demon.

The Private Investigator flipped through one of the spell books on her phone while Meg did the same with a magazine. The hellion was tapping out a frustrating tempo with her foot.

"Gah!" Meg finally exclaimed, tossing the paper leaflet into the seat next to her where it slid to the floor "What are they doing that's taking so long?!"

Hailey looked up, "Trying to heal Sam I assume."

The demon just shrugged and crossed her arms, "I'm not made for waiting around. I like action!"

"Impatient are we?" Hailey smirked.

A brown brow rose in her direction, "I just know what I like."

The insinuation was thick in her voice and Hailey just rolled her eyes in response. Typically the witch was a kind and patient person, but something about the creature next to her raised her ire to unknown levels.

The double doors leading from the ward buzzed and clicked, swinging open moments later. The eldest Winchester pushed through and the two women jumped up at the sight of him.

"Dean!" Hailey exclaimed as she leapt to her feet "Hey what's-" The doors behind him swung open again and a nearly impossibly tall man with long brown hair entered the waiting room "Sam!"

His eyes lit on her, "Hey, Dean told me you were helping out. Sorry," he grinned down at her sheepishly, "it seems like every time we meet you're trying to save me."

Hailey just smiled brightly in response, dimples alighting in her cheeks, "Think nothing of it. How are you?"

He held out his hands, "I just got discharged. Cass healed me."

Meg cleared her throat, ostentatious as ever, "And where is Clarence?"

The brothers coughed and shuffled their feet awkwardly, sharing a look. Hailey got a bad feeling at their demeanor and was hesitant to ask, "What happened to Cass?"

Dean was the one to answer, "He said there wasn't a way to fix Sam, only to shift the damage."

"Where is he?" Meg demanded, eyes flashing.

"They've admitted him for observation."

"What?" Meg and Hailey exclaimed, one angry, the other disbelieving.

"He took the damage from me and transferred it to himself." Sam explained, voice gentle.

The witch and demon looked at each other.

"So what? You're just going to leave him here? Have you forgotten Crowley is looking for him?!" The demon stepped towards them, menacing.

The brothers held up defensive hands.

"It's not like we can just move him." Sam told them.

Dean grunted "He should be 's not like anyone knows he's here."

"You can't just leave him unprotected." Hailey told them, waving her hands, "Those demons after him will figure it out eventually and he'll be as helpless as Sam was when one tried to turn his brain into a turkey dinner!"

"I'll stay."

Hailey turned to look at the demon, surprised, hands dropping. The quirky demon raised a brow in their direction and Hailey realized that this wasn't an offer that would benefit her in any great way. As strange as it was, the demon actually cared for the angel.

"Like hell you will!" Dean ground out, "You think we'll just leave Cass in your evil, grimy little hands?!"

"Dean." Sam tried to calm his brother.

"No! We can't trust her, you know we can't. Not with this."

Hailey turned from the demon to the hunters, "Then trust me."

"What?" Dean shook his head, surprised as the witch turned wide eyes on him, imploring.

"I'll stay too."

"Hailey. You don't have to do this." Sam told her.

She nodded, "I know. But Cass… he needs protection. Besides I'm a good hunter and more than capable witch. Between the two of us" she looked at the demon again, eyes steady "We got this."

Dean was still disbelieving, "And how do you propose to keep an eye on him. They won't let you stay here all the time."

Hailey grinned before looking over at Meg who smirked back at her, "Well, that's easy. We'll just have to get jobs."


	12. Chapter XII

_A/N Sorry it's been so long guys. to make up for it I'll give you extra chapters. I have absolutely no excuse since I finished this story and moved onto its sequel (which is the one giving me some difficulty). Yikes, I'm terrible..._

* * *

 **Chapter XII:**

Hailey had given the brothers a key to her cabin, just in case, and made them promise to drop her Chevy off there. She also solicited a promise from them that they would tell the woman that Castiel had been married to when he was Emmanuel something, anything, so she wouldn't spend the rest of her life wondering what had happened to him, expecting him to come back to her.

An hour on her laptop and a trip to the library had resumes for both Meg and herself. Since she was a licensed therapist, Hailey was already well suited for the job at hand, she just had to make up a few job experiences to add. Meg's was a little more difficult, since she had no previous experience in any of this work and she didn't hold a license that they would most assuredly run a check for, Hailey told her the simplest position to apply for would be a caregiver/orderly, and it would leave her with more of a free range to care for the angel since those were the people who spent more one on one time with patients, assisting them with daily tasks.

Their interviews were given the same day they turned in their applications and resumes, apparently they were understaffed after the sudden disappearances of several of their employees, and they started orientation the next day.

Hailey found a tiny two bedroom apartment a few blocks away that was willing to do month to month leases. It was a dilapidated building, but most of the residents kept to themselves so it was ideal.

Meg huffed, "You know I don't sleep." As the air mattress hit the floor.

Hailey rolled her eyes, "Well it's not for you. I'm human you know."

"I thought you were a witch." The demon smirked.

Hailey rolled her eyes, "I'm a white witch. Meaning I haven't done anything to jeopardize or pervert my humanity."

"Boo!" The demon dropped cross legged on the floor and poured, "That's no fun."

Said witch narrowed her eyes at the hellion. "You remember our agreement right?"

"Of course I do!" Meg fell back on the floor, arms spread out, "I get to be boring and mundane all while keeping an eye on poor, mentally ill Castiel."

Hailey nodded firmly, "That's right. We go clean and mainstream."

The demon sat up on her elbows, "You're just a bucket of thrills aren't you kitty? I still don't get why I have to stay here with you"

The witch sighed, already annoyed, "You may not need to eat or sleep, but you still have to shower and dress your host. Honestly I could care less if you stay here or not, as long as you show up for your shift and stick to our agreement."

"Great!" The demon said before winking out of existence.

Hailey left out a sigh of relief, happy she was gone, the demon was a little much for her to handle. The witch sighed and looked around the tiny apartment. Calling it a two bedroom was overly generous, it was a bedroom and study- where the bedroom was the size of a study and the study was just a large closet. Like most crappy apartments, everything that could be painted over was, in thick, almost goopy layers.

There was a small couch that Hailey found for free on Craigslist that was covered in a sheet because god knew what could have happened on it. The only other furniture was two bar stools sat in front of the narrow ledge on the other side of the shotgun kitchen, and now her inflatable mattress. In the corner were bags from Walmart, still yet to be unpacked, but the contents of which would hopefully make the situation a little more bearable.

Hailey sat about to inflating the bed before unloading the bags, one of which held the cheapest sheets she could find. Out also came work clothes, toiletries, hangers and a couple cheap dishes.

With a sigh she threw all the clothes and the sheets into her new plastic laundry basket to take downstairs to the little four machine washateria.

* * *

The next morning was the first day of actual work now that orientation was over. Hailey was set to following a senior therapist as they made rounds, throwing lab coats over business casual outfits before they started out. The time dragged on as Hailey was taken to each room and introduced to each 'resident'. Her trainer, a blond woman in her late forties, named Rachel, told her that she would only have three or four patients for the first few months as she went through a probation period, but it was important to learn everyone they cared for because most of them were long term residents.

"Oh, here's one of yours… Marrin." Hailey perked up, remembering Sam telling them about her before he left.

The therapist gave Hailey the girl's diagnosis before they entered the room. It went well, even though Marrin didn't say much. They continued on, the next patient they met that Hailey was to work with was an older man named Phil who was in a near catatonic state and neither seemed to know or care when they entered and when they left.

Hailey had been in a dozen and a half rooms and all the names were blurring together, but she hadn't seen the one patient she had been wanting to see.

"Oh," said Rachel, looking at her clipboard, "Here's your last one. Looks like you only get three for now, lucky you. His name is Jimmy Novak and he's a recent admission. Looks like the doctor did an initial assessment, but have no diagnosis as of yet."

The door opened and Hailey breathed a sigh of relief to see Castiel sitting on the edge of the bed, dressed in white. He didn't look too much worse for wear, but he made no sign of recognition to their presence and was flinching every so often.

"Hi, Jimmy." Rachel said loudly, "How are you today." There was no acknowledgement. "He's a mystery to us. We actually found him in the department, but no one knows how he got here. He had no ID or anything on him, but family finally called and claimed him. They stopped by once, brothers of his, but that was it."

"That's so sad." Hailey said distracted as she gazed at him.

The rest of the introductions flew by and soon Rachel was telling her, "Well, it's time for lunch. Afterwards you can have sessions with your patients on your own if you're feeling up to it, I know this isn't your first rodeo. Meet me at my office in an hour and I'll show you to your own office, they should be finished moving the furniture in by then."

Hailey got lunch from the hospital cafeteria and headed out to the courtyard to eat it, not ready to face the break room yet. It was a beautiful day with little fluffy clouds floating in the bright blue sky, sunlight drifting into the courtyard, birds chirping. It would have been the perfect picture if it wasn't for the demon sitting on a bench in the garden, marring it.

The witch plopped down next to the woman who was leaning back, soaking up the sun. It was the first time they'd seen each other all day.

"So.." The demon rolled the word slowly on her tongue, not opening her eyes, "You see him yet?"

Hailey nodded, popping open her container of chicken salad, "He'll be one of my patients."

The hellion groaned and cracked open an eye, "Luck you. I just got a glimpse of him through the door at breakfast, they don't bring him out for meals." She breathed heavily, "Good news is, I might be able to convince one of the other orderlies to switch with me."

The witch didn't say anything, just ate her food quietly. Halfway through Meg stood, "Break over. I'll meet you at home for a report."

* * *

After lunch, Rachel showed Hailey to her office. It was about as big as the 'study' in her apartment, "Now", the older therapist was saying "you can see your residents either in their rooms or in your office, whatever you find works best. For example, Marrin would probably benefit more getting out of her room, while Phil and Jimmy might be more comfortable in their own environment."

Hailey just nodded her agreement, "Thank you, Rachel. You've been so helpful."

"Well," the blonde smiled, "I want you and our residents to succeed. You're going to do great. You know where my office is if you need anything."

Hailey made her way to Marrin's room first and knocked on the door before opening, "Marrin, would you like to join me in my office?"

The red head gave her a sulky, "I guess." Before following Hailey down the hall, keeping her arms crossed protectively over her body the whole way.

Once they were in the tiny space and the door securely closed, the witch motioned for the young lady to have a seat on the overstuffed sofa before perching on the edge of her desk. Marrin refused to make eye contact, choosing to look into a corner of the room instead.

Hailey was sorry for what this girl had been put through by her brother's spirit and that she's been made to believe she was crazy by all those around her.

"Marrin." The girl didn't respond, so she continued, "Marrin, I'm a friend of Sam Winchester."

That elicited a response as wide eyes shot up to her face. Hailey smiled as gently as possible, "He told me what happened when he found out I was going to be working here."

"So you know? About my brother?" She asked, trepidatiously.

Hailey nodded, "Yes. I know that it was your brother's spirit that lit the fire and convinced you to hurt yourself."

Marrin's whole demeanor relaxed, "Does that mean I get to go home?"

"Eventually." The girl tensed again before Hailey explained, "What you went through was a big ordeal. I know you're mentally sound, but emotionally this must be hard on you. Besides" Hailey teased "if I gave you a clean bill of health on the first day, they might ask questions."

Hailey leaned over and put a hand on the young woman's, "Give me some time, work with me, and I'll have you out of here in no time."

Marrin nodded, "Okay."

"Good! Now, I'm sure Sam never got around to explaining it, so let me tell you a few things about ghosts..."

* * *

She visited Phil next, wanting to save Castiel for last so she could spend a longer amount of time with him. The older man just sat and stared out the window while Hailey tried to prompt him for about fifteen minutes. Making her leave, she told herself she would try again another day. Just because she was there for the angel, didn't mean she would neglect the other duties she was given.

Knocking on Castiel's door, Hailey opened it to find two orderlies sitting the man back down on his bed. They looked up as she entered the room and she shut the door behind her.

"Hi, I'm Hailey. I'm… Jimmy's new therapist." She said his name carefully.

A Hispanic man in his thirties replied, "Nice to meet you, I'm Jose."

"Tiff." The African American girl with natural hair tied in a scarf answered. She looked close to Hailey's own age of 27 with a burgeoning belly, heavy with child.

With a frown the witch asked, "What's going on?"

"We were taking him to the bathroom."

Jose shook his head, "He's been here three days and as far as we can tell he hasn't eaten or drank anything. He hasn't even been to the bathroom! We're starting to get worried."

"I'll try to see if I can get him to drink something while I'm with him, okay?"

They agreed and wished her luck before leaving.

Hailey sat on the floor in front of him, trying to get in the general direction of his gaze. She watched as he twitched every so often, he didn't move when she took his hands in hers.

They were warm and slightly calloused as she stroked them, "Castiel…" she began, trying to keep her voice soft and soothing, "I don't know if you remember meeting me. My name is Hailey. I'm a friend of Sam and Dean."

His eyes passed over her, not quite seeing. She continued, "I'm here to help you. I have no idea what is possibly going on in your head, but I know what you did for Sam. I just want you to know that you're not alone."

She sat on the floor, holding his hands and gently talking to him, until her legs started to tingle and go numb. Moving slowly, so not to startle him, she stood. Eying the tray of food left by one of the orderlies, Hailey took it and spooned a two bites worth of mashed potatoes and a couple sips worth of water into the toilet, flushing it down.

"Okay Cass, I'm going now, but I'll be back tomorrow." She left, taking the tray with her.

TIff was at the nurses station, working on some of her charting. She looked up at Hailey's approach. "Did he eat somethin'?"

The witch nodded, sliding the tray over, "Not much, but it was better than nothing."

The young woman smiled, "Girl, you are a lifesaver!"

Hailey just grinned and bowed her head, "Well, I aim to please."

* * *

Meg was sitting on the sofa when Hailey arrived home, kicking the door shut and tossing a purse on the kitchen counter before turning to bolt the door.

"How'd it go, pet?" Meg asked.

She hadn't been around the demon much, but was starting to pick up on the things she didn't say. Like how worried she was. Hailey sighed before making her way to plop down next to the she devil.

"Bad news is, he's locked up in his own head. I don't know how long it'll take to get through to him, or if we can even help him if we do."

Meg's voice was tight, "And the good news."

The witch smiled, mischievous "I think I got away to get him transferred to you."

* * *

It wasn't hard at all to make sure Meg was the one caring for Castiel after that. Hailey went to Rachel about her 'concerns' regarding his health. She shared how he hadn't been eating or drinking and emphasized that he must be getting dehydrated before suggesting that they should try different orderlies, because sometimes, for whatever reason, the residents would just 'click' with someone.

After her idea got approval, they tried a few different people, and when it was Meg's go, low and behold, she was just that person. Hailey had told her to make sure not all of the food disappeared, just a little here and there, because no one went from eating nothing to eating everything, it was gradual.

After a week of her working with Cass there was still no change. Meg was frustrated and Hailey tried to calm her down, explaining that recovery would probably start slow and take some time.

At a week and a half Marrin was discharged with a clean bill of health and one of Hailey's cards, just in case.

At the beginning of the second week, Hailey mentioned to Meg that she wanted to try something new.

On the second day of week two Hailey had Meg help her lead Castiel to her office, where she could guarantee that no one would disturb them. It was slow going as the angel ambled along between the witch and demon.

They sat him on the sofa chair in the tiny office, the demon left reluctantly afterwards, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." She called behind her, trying to seem flippant and insincere, but Hailey knew her well enough by now to tell she was worried.

Cass sat in the chair, hands clasped and his posture immaculate, staring straight ahead with glazed eyes. Hailey scooted back on her desk a bit so she could sit, facing him. Gripping the desk, she tilted her head, pigtails sliding, as she studied him. He, or his host to be exact, was a good looking man, close to if not 6" tall. His dark hair was parted on one side and his lips were full and pink, framed by the dark stubble on his cheeks and jaws.

Definitely attractive, but that's not all she saw. Closing her eyes for a moment, and taking a deep breath to focus herself, Hailey opened them again to look upon what she could see of the creature that inhabited him. The colors were magnificent as they had been every time she had looked upon his essence, a blend of every possible color of the spectrum and a few that were not, that she felt more than saw as the strands of light shifted in and out of her vision, her human eyes not quite able to focus on them.

The light had previously expanded out on either side of him, almost featherlike shafts that extended out from somewhere her mind could not begin to imagine, latching onto the person, the host, to give it anchorage in this dimension. She couldn't focus on that point of origin for long, it hurt too much, so she shifted her gaze. While these… wings of light had previously been extended, now they curled inward towards the host, like an animal in pain might huddle into itself.

Hailey saw deep etches of red gashed into the beautiful being, like wounds of fire burnt into it, and the pattern of this hellish red cracked and burned in the center, near his head. The witch focused on drawing her energy, her magic forth into her hands. It was an effort that took minutes but soon her third eye was able to see the soft tranquil blue glow emanating from her hands.

Hailey was hesitant because healing energy was so theoretical, even now, to witches. She had to do something to help ease this celestial being's pain, so it was with tentative fingers that Hailey reached out to stroke the angel. The creature flinch at first, and so did the man, but Hailey kept it slow with soothing menstrations, using the barest tips of her fingers.

At first, there were no noticeable differences but as time passed, the creature seemed to relax ever so slightly and those impossibly bright blue eyes of the host closed into a serene expression, chin tilted softly up.

She kept it up for as long as she could, but soon the witch began to weaken and had to stop. Her hands shook as she lowered them, eye on the horrific red burns still etched into the creature. They looked no different, but he seemed slightly more at ease.

Those eyes opened and just for a moment they focused intensely on hers, scanning over her hazel eyes, dark pink full lips and natural blush before they glazed over and settled back into a land of sight without seeing.

Shaken and exhausted, Hailey slid from the desk to go around it and open one of the drawers. Pulling out a simple walkie talkie, she flipped it before depressing the button, "Masters. Come in Masters."

All the staff had walkies so they could contact one another without using the hospital's intercom system. It took a few seconds for her to respond, "Masters here."

"This is Winters, can you come to my office?"

"Oh my way, pet." Even over electronic equipment the demon managed to sound sarcastic and self suffering, especially when using that awful nickname she had given her.

Glancing at the clock on the wall, Hailey was surprised to learn that almost two hours had passed. She took another look at the angel in her office, he looked no different, just sitting there calmly looking into space.

When Meg arrived, they escorted him back to his room, sitting him in the chair by his bed. The demon crossed her arms, "Anything?"

Hailey sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, head pounding, "I don't know if it helped at all. I'll keep trying."

She kept the fact that he looked at her, actually looked at her, for a moment to herself. At this point it could have been a fluke.

The orderly asked her, "What do I tell them when they call?"

"Don't tell them anything yet. Not until we know for sure."

The two gazed at the angel sitting with clasped hands in the firm, hospital issue, chair. It was a long moment before Meg noticed something.

"Hey, Kitty, he's not flinching anymore."

Hailey noticed with surprise that she was right, the flinching has stopped.


	13. Chapter XIII

**Chapter XIII:**

Meg turned out to be a veritable fountain of information, once you got past the sarcasm and innuendos, then traipsed through the insults. It was the she demon who ended up telling her just who Crowley was, what the King of Hell and their broken angel did, and what leviathans were.

The two fell into a chafing routine of work followed by a post shift information exchange in their shared apartment. Meg spent more time there, with Hailey, than the witch originally thought she would, mostly lounging around on her own air mattress and tossing knives into the ceiling or wall.

Occasionally they would go out for drinks or dancing, which Hailey was reluctant to do at first. Bars were fine, but clubs had never been her scene unless she was working a case. The first time she went was because Meg had threatened on multiple occasions that her boredom was making her so bloodthirsty and she might just have to murder someone to keep from wasting away.

Those nights were spent with her, dressed by Meg in ridiculously low cut and tight clothes, drinking at a bar with loud pop music pulsing around her. Hailey always made sure to sit where she could keep an eye on the demon wrecking hormonal havoc on the dance floor. Occasionally one of those men would come back with them, but would thankfully leave the next morning no worse for wear.

During the day, Hailey would continue her unique treatment of Castiel. After a while she was able to see a change. It was minute at first, the angry red fissures on his… soul, aura, wings, whatever it was, had grown a couple shades fainter and eventually turned hazy at the edges.

As for the person, he would smile occasionally, not at anything in particular, but his features would soften and the edges of his lips turned up.

Some evenings the women would spend their off time there, with him. The staff thought it was sweet that they had become so attached to their favorite patient that they never questioned them. They would keep magazines and a deck of playing cards in his room, something to keep themselves occupied while they watched over the angel.

He started to become more aware of his surroundings, occasionally gazing at things as one of them walked him down the halls. On clear days Hailey would take him outside on her lunch breaks and he would watch the flowers while she ate, sitting silently on stone bench next to her.

One day, after an exhausting therapy session with him (they all left her exhausted) Hailey took him down to what they called the 'day room', which was a gathering place for the residents of the lock down ward. There were tables with games and puzzles, a sitting area with a television set, even a 'baby room' with a crib and lifelike baby dolls that some on the women, and even a few men, loved to play with and dress.

On this particular day, Hailey, leading Castiel by a gentle grasp on his hand, found Meg already there keeping an eye on two men who were playing cards. The witch sat the angel at the table where he started fiddling with the Sorry game that was laid out, before plopping down in the seat next to him and across from her.

"What's up kitty cat?" Meg drawled, an arm slung over the back of her chair while her feet were propped up on an empty seat.

Hailey dropped her forehead to the table, "My head is pounding!"

"Awe, poor pet." The demon sounded sarcastic, but the witch knew she was sympathetic to her plight.

Her eyes were shut as she revelled in the cooling sensation of the table on her forehead. Suddenly there was a warm, heavy hand on the top of her head, patting her messy pigtails.

"Poor kitty." The male voice was gruff and gravely from misuse.

Recognition shot through her.

Slowly, so as not to startle the man, Hailey lifted her head. Hazel green eyes lit on the demon across her first, whose mouth and cupid-bow lips hung open in surprise. She continued her slow and steady rise until Hailey sat straight up in her chair, the warm hand caressing her hair gently.

Gradually she turned, hands grasped on the table before her. Castiel, still stroking her head, was flipping through the game cards, not even looking at her.

"A-are you petting me?" The witch asked, her voice high pitched and tiny, disbelieving.

The glacier blue eyes glanced in her direction as he repeated, "Poor kitty." Before continuing whatever he was doing with the game.

Hailey looked back to Meg and their eyes met. The demon as shocked as she was as Meg said, "Well, me-ow."

* * *

Castiel had gotten to the point where he could follow simple directions, even though he rarely spoke, and never to anyone other than Meg and Hailey, and only to call them by the names he had given them.

He would look up at Meg, adoration in his eyes, "Pretty."

The demon was pat his cheek, "That's right what a good boy!"

Whenever Hailey was nearby he would stroke her head or back or pat her knee, "Kitty." Like she was his own personal pet.

Hailey blamed Meg for always calling her pet or kitty because there was no doubt in her mind that that's where he had gotten it from. Meg thought it was hilarious and, if anything, encouraged it.

"Hey kitty-cat, pass me his shirt would you." She would say when they were dressing him. Hailey always partnered with her while getting him dressed in the mornings (since policy dictated that no staff was alone with a resident when they were nude), but always felt a little uncomfortable when she did.

Meg, being Meg, seemed to to savor those moments. Especially when she got to shower the angel. Hailey would hover nervously in the room while they were in the bathroom, helping only if Meg called, which was rarely since Castiel was a rather complacent patient.

One evening one of the nurses called in sick and Hailey was asked to stay on until after lights outs. It wasn't too big of a deal since her and Meg had been planning to sit up with Castiel for a while anyways. The shift was long and slow, the only thing of note was when she had to help break up a fight in the day room, trying to hold one of the two still while one of the nurses rubbed ABH cream on the back of his neck.

Hailey left the day room with Tiff, one of the orderlies she had met on the first day, who had to scurry out of the way when the fight broke out because she was in the last month of her pregnancy and there was "no way in hell I'm jeopardizing the life of _my_ child." (Her words).

The two talked amicably was they walked down the corridor. Hailey heard thunder rumble in the distance.

"That's weird." Tiff said, "I didn't think it was supposed to rain tonight."

Hailey frowned as they paused at one of the large windows set in the hallway. The sky outside was dark, illuminating in segments as lightning coursed through the clouds.

"That's one heck of a thunderstorm." The witch commented.

Tiff bit her lip, "I hope my ride is able to get here okay."

Hailey wondered if anyone would notice if she crashed at the hospital, Meg could teleport home, but Hailey did not relish the thought of walking the couple blocks back to her apartment in that onslaught. Maybe Tiff's ride wouldn't mind giving her a lift.

The thunder roared again, lights flickering for a moment before once again glowing steady. Even though she knew it was a power surge, flickering lights always had her itching for salt out of habit.

"Dang." Tiff mumbled as they started to continue down the hallway.

CRACK! BOOM!

The lights flickered again and a few screams down the corridor had Hailey tensing. Tiff groaned beside her before clutching both the brunette's arm and her belly.

"Gah!"

Hailey supported the pregnant woman's arm as she bent over, "Are you alright?!"

Tiff took a few rapid breaths before starting to straighten, "Y-yeah. I th-think so." She took another breath, "I'm okay. I'm okay."

She started to release Hailey's hand when thunder struck again "Ahhh!"

Squeezing the pale hand in her dark one, Tiff shook her head. "I'm not okay! I'm not okay! Somethin's wrong!"

Thunder struck again and Tiff started to go down.

"I got you. I got you." Hailey helped lower her safely to the floor.

Once the woman was down, head pillowed in Hailey's lap, one hand clasped tightly in hers, the witch scrambled to pull her walkie out and flip it on.

As it crackled to life there were already calls going over the waves, one after another. Residents were scared and freaking out. Hailey tried to get her call for help over, but didn't know if she could.

Calls started coming in over the intercom as well, "All available hands to labor and delivery. Repeat, all available hands to labor and delivery. We need help up here!"

There was a pause in the department's walkie calls and Hailey took advantage, "I need help in Corridor B. Help in Corridor B. Tiff's in labor."

There was no response as other calls for assistance were made. Footsteps sounded down the hall and one of the security guards came into sight.

"Thank god!" Hailey exclaimed as she waved, frantically. "Able!"

The man's eyes widened as he rushed forward, "What happened?!"

Tiff cried out again and squeezed Hailey's hand tighter, eyes clenched shut.

"She's in labor." Hailey told him, "Get a wheelchair and help me get her to Labor and Delivery."

He nodded and scurried off at a sprint.

" _It's the eye of the tiger_

 _It's the thri-"_

"Hailey." She answered.

"Kitty cat where are you?" Meg's voice was serious, despite the nickname.

"I'm kinda busy. What's up?" She stuck the phone between her ear and shoulder, pulling a clean Kleenex out of her lab coat to wipe Tiff's face.

"We got a code angel here. It's Cass. He's awake and aware."

Tiff cried out as another contraction seized her.

At the sound of screams Meg asked, "What the hell are you doing and why wasn't I invited?"

"It's Tiff, she's in labor." Able showed up then, pushing a wheelchair quickly down the hall, white uniform glowing bright against his ebony silhouette.

"LD is full. They say they don't have beds or staff." He told her.

Hailey almost dropped the phone, "What?! What the hell are we supposed to do?"

He looked worried, "I don't know! But there's no space! They said to try and find a bed somewhere else."

"Shit!" The witch exclaimed, pissed for once.

Tiff cried out again before clutching at Hailey's arm, eyes panicked, "What are we going to do! This can't be happening!"

Hailey tried to calm the expecting mother, "Shh… it's okay. I've got an idea." She turned back into the phone for a moment, "Meg. Is he okay?"

"Yeah?"

"Okay. I need you to take him and find me a nurse or a doctor or a damn midwife, something! and have them meet me in room 42."

"Clarence, honey," she heard Meg say, "Let's go for a little walk. Kitty cat needs help."

"Okay." His voice drifted through the line and Hailey sucked in a breath.

Hailey dropped the phone into her hand and slid it back in her pocket before looking up at Abel. "Help me get her in the chair."

They each crouched down and slung an arm over their shoulders, Hailey on Tiff's right and Abel on her left. With grunts from the three of them they managed to get upright and swing her around to ease down into the chair.

"Room 42." Hailey told him and then rushed ahead. Down the hall she turned right and slammed the door open, kicking the door stop down. Abel was close behind her as she pulled down the sheets to the bed, making sure there was a chuck, a mattress protector, on it before turning to help the woman in labor transfer.

Hailey was just helping Tiff slide her scrub pants and panties off when Rachel, the psychiatrist with an MD came rushing in, asking "What's her status?"

"A minute between contractions. Don't know how dilated she is yet."

Hailey felt the woman's stomach, pushing ever so gently as Rachel snapped on gloves knelt between her knees saying "Abel, go get her a gown."

"It feels like the baby is in position." Hailey told the doctor.

"Good because she looks about 9 centimeters."

The witch looked up at the door, across the bed. Meg was standing there looking, for once, unsure. Castiel was a shock of dark hair and curious upturned face behind her.

"Alrighty Jimmy, lets go back." The demon turned and led the angel down the hall as he looked back one last time, making eye contact with Hailey.

Abel was pushing through the door moments later.

"Tiff." Rachel was saying, as calmly as possible considering the situation, "Tiff hun, this baby is coming."

The woman grunted and nodded, looking at the two women, "Okay. I-I think I'm ready."

Hailey gave her a reassuring smile while Rachel directed, "Hailey, grab some extra chucks and sheets from the closet. Abel, sit her bed up at a 45* angel."

* * *

The witch was exhausted when a couple hours later, about one in the morning, found her stumbling down the hall, freshly showered and in hospital issue scrubs. Her hair was still damp and hung in wet, loose curls just past her shoulders.

Hailey stopped and knocked on a door before opening it and slipping in, shutting it securely behind her. The two occupants jumped up and the witch stared at them bleary eyed as they stared back.

"Hailey!" Exclaimed Meg while Castiel asked, "Are you okay?"

She attempted to focus, knowing her night wasn't over just yet, "I just… I just helped deliver a baby."

The odd feeling of helping deliver a life into this world was still with her. She shook her head before looking at the angel.

"Castiel?"

"Yes." He nodded. Meg must have given him his coat at some point because he was wearing the tan trench over his hospital clothes.

"You're looking better."

"Thank you!" His smile was sweet and serene.

Meg rolled her eyes and crossed her arm, "He was worried about you, pet. Disappeared at one point. Found him in the day room."

He looked at the demon, affronted, "I was worried about the kitty!"

Frowning, Hailey, made her way past them to the bed, "Castiel…" she patted the mattress next to her, "come sit by me and let me take a look at ya."

He sat next to her, _right_ next to her, his hip almost touching hers as he looked expectant and innocent. Hailey rubbed at her eyes before trying to focus on the energy aura around him. The first try nearly split her head open with white lightening, but she gritted through the pain and exhaustion to open her inner eye.

His essence looked infinitely improved, yet some of it still remained. Thin lines ran like cracks as opposed to the fissures that had previously been present. However, there were scars, looking like puckered skin on a healing wound. Hailey felt sure they would fade in time, but they may never fully disappear.

When she focused back on the physical plane, Meg was watching from the end of the bed, over the angel's shoulder. Demon and witch shared a look, each knowing what the other was thinking.

He looked fine, but he wasn't 100% and may not ever be.

The angel in question was looking down at his hands, "I'm not all better am I?"

Ever the therapist, Hailey rested a comforting hand on his knee, "How are you feeling?"

Absently he began to pet Hailey's hand on his leg, "I remember everything." He told them, "I remember who I am and what I can do." He looked at Meg, "I remember you."

"I bet you do." Meg's voice slithered seductively.

The angel turned to Hailey, "... you though… I don't remember you until I regained my memory, before…" he trailed off.

Hailey helped him out, "That was the first time we met."

"Oh!" he seemed surprised, then contemplative, "I remember seeing you. When I was… I kept getting glimpses of you and afterwards I would feel better."

"That's because I was trying to heal you…"

"Oh!" His exclamation was much like a child's.

The witch yawned and rubbed her eyes again, head pounding.

"You're tired."

"Just a little."

"Here!" He exclaimed, bouncing on the mattress a bit, "Use my bed! I do not need sleep. I'm an angel!"

He hopped up and Hailey looked to Meg, still standing at the end of the bed, "Can you-"

"I'll hold down the fort while you get some shut eye." She quirked a brow, "I think the kitty needs a catnap."

Hailey rolled her eyes before kicking off her shoes and slipping under the covers. The pillow smelled of Castiel, like soap and sunshine and… hazelnut? She felt the bed dip down beside her and heard the chair scratch on the floor. Cracking her eyes open (when had she closed them?) Hailey turned onto her left side to see Meg splayed out in the chair next to her, magazine in her lap. Castiel was sitting on the side of the bed and his hand reached out to brush back her hair, petting her head gently.

"Go to sleep kitty."

And she did.


	14. Chapter XIV

**Chapter XIV:**

Hailey woke the next morning at the sound of a closing door, disoriented as she realized she wasn't on her air mattress in her apartment. Taking a deep breath and smelling the woody, hazelnut scent the therapist calmed, remembering where she was. Her eyes were still heavy with sleep as she pushed herself up right, the blanket falling to her lap.

Rubbing her eyes, Hailey looked around the room, spotting Castiel in his tan trench coat standing with his back to her by the window.

"Castiel?" Her voice was thick with sleep.

He turned, smiling brightly, "You're awake!"

"Yeah…" she yawned, "Sorry about falling asleep last night."

"Nonsense. You're human, you have to sleep." He said it, once again, with the simplicity a child might use.

"Where's Meg?"

"She said you would not like the 'swill'" he actually used air quotations, eyes open wide "they serve and went to go get you a 'real' breakfast."

Hailey wondered if that was good or bad, did Meg even know what she liked? The demon continued to surprise her. She slipped her shoes on before making her way to the bathroom, "Excuse me for a minute."

"Of course."

The witch sighed as she dropped her pants and used the toilet, rubbing her eyes before wiping and pulling up the blue scrub pants. She washed her hands before looking in the mirror with a sigh. Going to sleep with her hair wet hadn't been a good idea, as her matted and disheveled locks attested. Stealing the brush off the counter, Hailey wet it before brushing the dark blonde, nearly caramel hair out, fluffing it slightly, trying to make the loose curls look somewhat decent since she had lost her hair ties at some point the night before. Squeezing a little toothpaste on a finger Hailey used it to freshen her mouth before leaving the facility.

Coming back out into the room the witch found Meg back, leaning by the window where the angel was still standing.

"Here." Meg pushed an orange and a cup off coffee into her hands as she joined them and Hailey thanked her. Turns out the demon did know what she liked.

Hailey sipped at the coffee gratefully, glad it had cream and sugar even if they weren't the same probs she would have used, before peeling into the orange. The angel gazed lovingly out the pane of glass.

"My father's work. Is it not beautiful." The angel was smiling out at the tree topped hill bathed in morning sun.

Hailey smiled and nodded appreciatively, "It is."

Castiel gave her a beaming smile. "You would take me outside before. Can we go again today?"

"Of course!" She smiled into the cup as he reached up and patted her on the head.

After finishing her coffee Hailey had Meg call the Winchesters before leaving to go check in on Tiff. The new mother was fine, still in room 42, and the baby girl, whose name was Keisha, was beautiful tiny thing.

Returning to Cass' room she ran into Meg outside the door.

"Well the boys are on their way. Said they should be here this evening."

"Good." They both glanced inside, Meg crossing her arms as Hailey fidgeted with the hem of her scrub top, "Think he'll be okay? Seeing them again?"

The hellion shrugged, "We'll just have to wait and see." There was a long pause, "You think he'll ever be the same?"

Hailey echoed her previous sentiment, "We'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

They spent the day entertaining him, which wasn't all that difficult considering his thought process was fairly simple at the moment. He did get frustrated once and disappeared to the day room like he had done the night before. Hailey and Meg took him on a long walk through the garden, where he was fascinated by the bees he found to follow.

Luckily neither of the women were scheduled to actually work that day, and considering how busy the hospital was from the night before, no one said a word about the two of them spending the whole day with 'Jimmy Novak'.

The day soon ended and Hailey and Meg had to coerce him inside as the sun set. Cass was reluctant until Meg told him, "Pet is tired dear. We've got to give her food and rest."

He turned Hailey, eyes wide, voice deep and regretful "Kitty! I'm sorry. Let's go." And he took her hand to lead her inside. Hailey shot the demon a narrow look and Meg just smirked in response.

It was around an hour after dark when the Winchester brothers called to let them know they had arrived. Meg went to meet them while Hailey stayed behind, sitting on the edge of the far side of the bed, watching the angel once again at the window.

There were heavy footsteps behind her as the two men entered through the door "Hey Cass."

Hailey hopped up and turned around, seeing the hunters standing in the entrance, apprehensive. Cass turned slowly and gave them a light nod, "Hello, Dean. Sam."

"Hey Castiel." Sam breathed with a smile.

"Look at you, walk-in' and talkin'." Dean said as the angel approached them. "That's- that's great right?"

Cass just smiled and held out his index finger, "Pull my finger."

Dean blinked a few times, "What?"

"My finger- pull it."

Dean looked down at the proffered finger, then back up at the angel, and across at Hailey before resignedly reaching out to give it a pull.

Pop! Crack!

The light to Hailey's right exploded in a shower of glass and she jumped to her left.

Cass chuckled deeply and Hailey couldn't help but giggle once into her fist even though it had scared her out of her skin. He had a weird sense of humor in this state.

"I'll go find a lamp." Meg drawled into the darkness.

Hailey edged her way around the bed, bumping into Castiel once in the near black, "I'll grab a broom from the supply closet."

At couple minutes later had Meg plugging in the light she had found while Hailey swept what she could find of the tiny shards into a pile in the corner.

"Hang on, Cass wait." Dean was saying. "Let us catch up to you for a second."

Hailey leaned the broom against a wall and crossed the room to stand by the demon, shocking herself a little when she realized that she actually knew the demon better at this point than she did her fellow hunters.

Sam intervened "So you're saying you remember who you are, what you are."

"Yes of course." Cass had found his way back to the window. "Oh! Outside today, in the garden, I followed a honeybee. I saw the route of flowers. It's all right there, the whole plan. There's nothing to add."

"You might want to add a little Thorazine." Sam suggested an antipsychotic drug.

"Right?" Meg said, "He's been like the naked guy at a rave ever since he woke up. Totally useless."

"Meg" Hailey warned out of habit, elbowing her, "Don't be mean."

"Will you look at them?" Castiel gave them an almost loving gaze, smiling "My caretakers. Her" he looked at Meg " all of that thorny pain, so beautiful." Then at Hailey "and her, the kitten just meowing for attention. Darling and adorable."

"We've been over this." Meg shrugged a shoulder and gave him a coy smile, "I don't like poetry."

The witch rolled her eyes, "You've been encouraging him from the start!"

"Well he can put up or shut up."

Castiel gave the demon an indecipherable look, tilting his head ever so slightly, before flickering his gaze over Hailey.

"Okay." Sam interrupted, uncomfortable, "So, Cass, you said you woke up last night?"

"Yes. I heard a ping that pierced me, and, well you wouldn't have heard it unless you were an angel at the time."

Sam grabbed his bag off the bed and held it out, "That's also when we opened this."

The angel took it and looked inside, "Oh, of course. Now I understand."

"Understand What?"

"You're the ones. Well…" he chuckled "I guess that makes sense."

The angel turned and set the bag down in the chair. "What makes sense?"

Castiel took an old stone written with a language Hailey couldn't identify out of the bag, gazing at it fondly, "If someone was going to free the word from the vault of the earth, it would end up being you two."

The angel smiled, "I love you guys!" And hugged them both together.

They grunted and clapped him on the back, clearly uncomfortable, before pulling away. Sam asked "You said something about 'the word', is that's what's written on there?"

Castiel, being being as odd as he had been all day instead said "Did you know that a cat's penis is sharply barbed along its shaft? I know for a fact that the females were not consulted about that."

He turned back around, fingering the stone while Meg and Hailey exchanged wry smiles. Hailey couldn't help but mutter a "Yikes."

Dean implored "Cass, please, we're losing ground out there, okay? We need your help! Can you not see that?"

He paid Dean no attention. "This is the handwriting of Metatron."

"Metatron?" Sam scoffed "You're saying a transformer wrote that?"

"Dude!" Hailey exclaimed "That's _Megatron_!"

"What?!"

Dean backed her up, sounding just as offended, "The Transformer. It's Megatron."

Sam looked between the two of them in disbelief and Hailey was shocked that he _didn't_ know that. "What?"

"Metatron." Cass continued "He's an angel. He's the scribe of God. He took down dictation when creation was being formed."

"And that's the word of _God_?"

The angel's face was sincere as he nodded, "One if them, yes."

"Well then," Sam asked "what's it say then?"

Cass turned, holding the stone tablet up to the light to read "Uh, 'tree' 'horse' 'fiddler crab'? I can't read it. It wasn't meant for angels."

Meg shifted, "Okay, this all sounds bad. What are you two jackasses doing with the word of God?" She stepped towards Castiel, "Let me see that thing."

"Back off, Meg." Dean stopped her.

Hailey stepped up next to her, frowning fiercely at the man, hand on Meg's arm in support, "Hey, she's trying to help."

"Back off."

Meg rolled her eyes, "Come on, it's my ass too."

"I said back off!"

"Damn it! Enough with this demons are second class citizens crap." Her voice had a ring of desperation to it.

Castiel looked back and forth between Meg, Hailey, and Dean who were all very close to him and angry "I don't like conflict."

There was a sound like clothes flapping in the wind and he was gone. The stone tablet fell through the air and smashed to the floor, cracking and breaking at their feet.

"Uh!" Sam started.

"What the hell was that!" Dean exclaimed.

"You heard him... He doesn't like conflict." Hailey told them, stepping back slightly.

Meg shrugged, "He's down in the dayroom now. I guarantee it."

"All right, I'll go handle Cass." Pointing at his brother, "Sam will you please pick up the word of God?"

"Yeah."

"I'll come with you!" Hailey spared Meg a glance before following Dean out the door.

The man's boots clicked down the corridor as Hailey pushed to keep up. He was upset and didn't seem like he wanted to talk at all, at least not to her. She broke the silence only once when Dean made to turn left and Hailey told him, "Right."

She paused as he spun on his heel to head the opposite direction before continuing after him. Dean rounded the corner quickly, stopping suddenly in the doorway of the day room. The witch got a face full of his jacket as she ran into his back, stepping back and rubbing her nose.

The room was empty save for Castiel who sat with his back to the door in one of the red chairs around square tables. Dean took a deep breath before crossing the room. He stood before Castiel, looking down in exasperation.

Hailey slipped into the seat to the angel's left. Placing a supportive hand on his shoulder and giving it a squeeze.

"You realize you just broke God's word?" Dean emphasized by tapping the table.

Castiel couldn't hold eye contact with him and looked away, ashamed. Dean moved to sit across from him and took a minute to compose himself, trying to figure out what to say.

"It's Sam's thing isn't it?" He asked, "You taking on his cage match scars. I'm guessing that's what broke your bank."

"Hey." Hailey implored, afraid of the angel getting upset again.

Castiel gave her tight smile, patting her knee softly, "It's okay." Turning back to Dean he smiled and told him "it took... everything to get me here."

"What are you talking about man?"

Cass squeezed her knee. _She_ was what he was talking about. All the exhausting work she did every day to help him get better, then this happens and he still is just over halfway back to himself, "Dean, I know you want different answers."

"No, I want you too button up your coat and help us take down leviathans. Do you remember what you did?"

Castiel looked sadly at him before reaching over on the table in front of Hailey, picking up a board game. He looked down at it before holding it out for Dean to read 'Sorry'. Dean's eyes flicked between the two of them and the game, unsure that to do with that.

Cass shook the box down once and the game appeared, ready to play on the table. "Do you want to go first?"

Dean gave him a heady look, slowly reaching out to draw a card. He glanced at the angel before reading in and going to move a blue peice.

 _Pop._

Dean looked up in shock at the creature that just smacked his hand.

"No." Castiel's eyes were serious, "Blue is for the kitty cat."

"What?!" Dean looked about to break.

Hailey cleared her throat awkwardly before raising a finger, "He means me."

"Oh..kay." Dean gave her an incredulous look before reaching for a red peice.

Once the hunter had moved Cass gave Hailey a smile, "Now you."

After she took a turn Castiel went, then as Dean drew a card he looked at her with sincerity, "You know at first we weren't sure which monkeys were gonna make it." He leaned in towards Dean like he was telling a secret, "No offense, but I was backing the Neanderthals. Their poetry was... just amazing."

Dean moved his piece with ill concealed violence, tossing the card down. He was frustrated.

"It was in perfect tune with the spheres." Cas told them and Hailey wondered absently if that meant spheres as in planets and stars. She drew a card and moved one of her pieces, discarding when she was done.

It didn't surprise Hailey when Cass' hand reached up and began to smooth the hair on top of her head absently. He seemed to relish this contact as he pet her, trailing his hand down and through the length of her hair before starting back at the top.

The hunter across from them raised his eyebrows, surprise on his face and Hailey just shrugged. Cass went next, "But in the end it was you, the Homisapiens Sapients. You guys ate the apple, invented pants."

"Cass, where do we find this, Uh, Metatron?" The hunter interrupted. "Is he still alive?"

"Uh, I'm sorry, I-I think you have to go back to the start." Castiel pointed to the game.

Dean half laughed, half scoffed as he grabbed to piece and moved it back to the beginning. The hunter huffed "This is important."

Castiel just gestured to the game. Dean, close to his wits end, picked up a card and tossed it down, moving his piece. Hailey went next, sending one of Cass's pieces back, earning a delighted smile when she said "Sorry."

Dean tried again, "I think Metatron could stop a lot of bad. You understand that?"

"We live in a 'Sorry' universe. It's engineered to create conflict." He replaced one of his own game pieces with Dean's, sending it back to start, "I mean, why should I prosper from your misfortune? But these are the rules. I didn't make them."

"You made some of them. When you tried to become god. When you cut that hole through that wall."

The angel's hand dropped from her head and Hailey rubbed his knee in what she hoped was a soothing manner.

"Dean." The angel's eyes implored, "It's your move."

"Forget the DAMN game!" Dean's arm swept the table and the game board fell to the floor with a clatter, a few pieces smacking Hailey as the rest flew passed her.

"Dean!" Hailey was shocked at the outburst. Castiel looked down like a kicked puppy and reached out to squeeze the witch's hand tight. She grasped it back, pulling it into her lap, "What is your problem?!" She tried not to shout, she really did "Can't you see he is doing to best he can!"

Cass shifted closer to her, until their hips touched, his meek gaze on the table before them.

Dean sighed and rubbed a hand over his face before continuing in a quieter voice "I'm… sorry. Cass, just forget the game for a minute."

The angel looked up, "I'm sorry Dean."

"No." The hunter shook his head, "You're _playing_ Sorry."

The angel frowned slightly before letting go of Hailey's hand and moving to go pick up the pieces of the game off the floor. Dean leaned back in his chair to watch him while Hailey leaned forward, crossing her arms on the table top and glaring at the Winchester.

"He's trying." She told Dean who looked her way for a moment before focusing back on Castiel.

"I know."

Cass paused and looked up as if he was listening to something.

"What?" Asked Dean.

"Sam." He half laughed, looking around, "He's talking to angels."

"What!" Dean exclaimed.

Castiel bounced up from the floor and rushed up to Hailey "Come on pet!" He grabbed her hands and before she had even registered what was going on he transported them instantly back to his room.

Hailey swayed and tried to reorient herself. Things were not as they had left them. There was a white man and a woman in suites for one thing, as well as an Asian kid on the bed. Meg was in the far corner of the room with a strange metal blade in her hand and a hole in the wall behind her.

Hailey was standing to the side and slightly behind Castiel, acutely aware that she was unarmed and that made her extremely uncomfortable.

"Castiel?" the male angel, Hailey took a quick glimpse of their essence to be sure, questioned.

"Hi." He breathed with a smile.

"You're alive?"

The being in question shuffled a bit and held out his arms like a 'yeah I guess so'.

"You." The creature in the body of the blonde woman stepped forward.

"Hello, Hester."

"You smote thousands in heaven. You gave a big scary speech and then you were gone." She walked forward and Hailey saw Sam tense out of the corner of her eye. "What the hell was that?!"

"Rude, for one thing."

The other angel took a half step forward, "Where have you been?"

"Oh, Inias… Hester, I… I know you want something, answers. I wish that it could be that," he looked distraught "There are still many things that I can teach you. I can offer, well, perspective!"

Hailey knew this wasn't going to go well, not with his state of mind. He stuck out his hand, index extended.

"Here! Pull my finger."

"Cass." Hailey, voice soothing, put a light hand on his upper arm, the one he held out.

"Uh…" He was a little confused, "Meg will.. Meg will get another light." Hailey saw a matching expression of pity when she looked at the demon, "And I'll blow it out again." He shuffled and looked down, "And, well, this time it will be funny. And we'll all look back and laugh."

He glanced to Hailey for reassurance and she minutely shook her head. He swallowed hard and looked back at Hester, knowing he had messed up somewhere, but not sure where.

Hester breathed hard and her expression turned sour, "You're insane."

Hailey got mad and stepped forward in front of Castiel, her eyes flashing, "Don't call him that!"

The look of pure rage on Hester's face had Castiel grab Hailey around the waist and pull her tightly to him as the angry angel took a step closer.

"Why you stupid little-" Castiel squeezed her hard in fear.

"Hey!" The loud intrusive voice broke over them and they all turned to see Dean standing in the doorway. "Heads up sunshine."

That was the last thing Hailey saw before a painfully intense bright light blinded her. There was a high pitched screech and Hailey felt Cass' arm tighten around as he ducked his face into her hair.

An excruciating red hot pain shot through her entire body and then a scream, high and loud ripped from her throat, leaving it raw, before Hailey blacked out.


	15. Chapter XV

_A/N Yikes. It's been forever since I've updated. I'm so sorry, I kinda lost my museum there for a bit. Luckily though, I recently managed to get my sister watching the show so now that she's joined the fandom I'll hopefully have someone to kick my butt in gear._

 _I went back and edited all the chapters as I noticed some incongruities. Most changes were made so the story reads better. However I noticed I kinda changed Hailey's hair and eyes color around a bit and I've corrected that._

 _Hailey is 5'5 with dark, Carmel blonde hair and hazel eyes. She likes to wear skirts when on a hunt and usually has her hair in pigtails. The witch/P.I./therapist is a kind soul who wants to be tougher._

 _So with that being said, on to..._

* * *

 **Chapter 15:**

When Hailey came to it was to the feel of something gritty under her face and a cool wind blowing her hair. She was laying on her side, head spinning and when the witch cracked her eyes the sun glared bright, causing her to blink.

When her eyes adjusted to the blinding light Hailey pushed herself up to sitting, her body aching as she did.

The sky was a brilliant blue with flew clouds, seagulls squawking as they flew above. Her eyes followed the expanse of whitish yellow sand beneath her to the breathtaking view of a crystal blue sea. It was gorgeous. It was wrong.

"You're awake." A gravelly voice said.

Hailey's head whipped around, some of her loose hair striking her face, to find Castiel, still in his trench coat and hospital clothes, watching her.

"Where are we?!" Panic sounded in her voice. "What happened!"

His eyes followed his fingers as they trailed through the sand before flashing up to hers, "We're in Perth."

"Perth? Where the hell is Perth?!" She sat all the way up and turned towards him.

"Perth, Australia. Did you know it was originally called 'Boorloo'. What a funny word Booooor-looo." He sounded out with a chuckle.

"C-Cass…" she grabbed his hand to gain his attention, "What happened?"

He looked away and squinted at the sun, "Dean used an angel banishing sigil." Looking back at her "I've never known it to work on a human though."

"So when someone uses it you're sent across the world!?"

He nodded and smiled a sweet smile, "We were lucky because sometimes an angel can end up in the atmosphere and fall to Earth."

Hailey gasped a few breaths, trying to calm herself.

"You're scared." He noted and scooted on the sand to be closer to her, wrapping arms around her and petting her hair. He smelt of sea salt and soap and an earthy nutty smell, "I would not have allowed any harm to come to my kitty cat."

Hailey wrapped her arms around him as well, "I know you wouldn't. It was just a little much to handle. If I had know about angel banishing before I probably wouldn't have freak like that, sorry."

With a pause the witch asked, "So can we get back?"

He nodded, "Not yet though. It takes time."

She pulled back and he dropped his arms, looking up into those bright blue eyes Hailey asked, "How long was I out?"

Castiel considered the sky for a minute, "Twelve hours? Let's go for a walk!"

He pulled her to standing and even though Hailey was sore she didn't deny him. They headed away from the beach, following the grass as it grew thicker and the sand fell away. A few minutes in he grabbed her hand and pointed, "Look at that! Can we go there?"

It was a large oval building a little distance away and without a better idea, that's where Hailey allowed him to lead her.

Once they approached it Hailey was able to see more clearly the building on the edges of the city of Perth for what it was, a race track. The angel was excited about it for some reason. "Let's go inside!"

They walked through the doors together into a bright lobby. The noise overwhelmed Hailey for a minute and she paused to get her bearings. The lobby was filled with vendors selling different merchandise and along one wall was a long booth where a line of people stood placing their bets while a tv screen played live footage of the current race, dogs chasing a mechanical rabbit down a track.

In one corner Hailey spotted a restroom and she led the angel in that direction. He was staring wide eyed around him and was reluctant to let her go.

"Cass." She said, having to put a hand on his cheek to get his attention, "I need to use the restroom. Will you wait for me here?"

He nodded with a pout and released her hand. She rushed to the facilities and relieved herself before washing her hands. Hazel eyes caught her own reflection and the witch have herself a displeased look. Her hair was insane and she was covered in sand with dark circles under her eyes. She did her best to get the sand out of her clothes, quickly taking off the blue hospital scrubs and shaking them out.

As she was standing in the linoleum bathroom in her underwear the door opened, "Hailey! Look what I found!"

Luckily there was no other occupants because Castiel strolled in, arms laden with merchandise. With a yelp, she hugged her scrub top against her front "Cass! What are you doing!?"

He looked down at his arms, "I've got presents for kitty cat!"

"You can't be in here!" He looked abashed and turned to leave when Hailey stopped him, "Wait, are those clothes?"

He turned back and grinned before hurrying over to dump his horde on the bathroom counter. Hailey, a little less concerned about her nudity now, picked through and found a T-shirt and pair of shorts, both a little big for her but the shorts had a drawstring.

"Good work Castiel." She told him and he grinned. "Okay, go wait for me outside and I'll be right out."

He did as he was told and she rushed to dress in the short pair of shorts and shirt with the racetrack's logo on it. She grabbed her phone and held onto it since she didn't have pockets now and spotted two bottles of water. Just the sight of water made her realize how dry her throat and mouth were and Hailet chugged the first quickly before tossing it, empty, into the trash? The second one she held onto to sip, leaving the mess on the counter behind her.

The witch left the restroom feeling better, until a quick look around lead her to realize the angel was nowhere in sight!

"Damn it!" A woman walking by gave her a strange look so Hailey stuck her tongue out in the most childish manner possible.

There was a laugh beside her.

She turned to see Castiel, having appeared from nowhere, "There you are! I thought you had left me for a minute."

He tilted his head and gave her an odd look, "I wouldn't leave you." Then he exclaimed "I found something! You have to see this!"

He grabbed onto her and suddenly they were no longer in the lobby. Instead they were in a poorly lit area with lines of cages filled with barking dogs.

"Woah." Hailey stumbled a bit, not sure that she would ever get used to that, but admittedly thought it was comparable to apperation in Harry Potter.

"They're so angry!" He exclaimed over the loud noise.

Hailey rolled her eyes and raised her voice, "Come on!"

She led him down the hall to an area that was a little quieter before turning, "You can transport again? Does that mean we can go back?"

He frowned "Yes, but I don't know where our friends would be and the angels from my old garrison are probably watching the hospital."

Hailey waved her phone, "Well we can always give them a call."

She flipped the phone open and dialed Meg, who was already on speed dial, before handing the phone to Castiel. He took it, but looked at her in confusion.

The witch shrugged, "You're the one that needs to know exactly where they are. Besides, she's probably worried about you.

The phone rang twice before she picked up. The phone was loud enough that she could hear Meg speak.

"Yeah."

The angel held the phone to his ear, "Meg is that you?"

"Yeah Castiel. It's me."

"I'm in Perth and-"

"Shut up!" She told someone on her end.

"I'm sorry, I'll be quiet." Hailey smiled and rolled her eyes.

"No. No, Cass. You talk."

He looked at Hailey, "Were in a place called Perth.

"Perth?"

"There's all these very unhappy dogs." The witch smiled into her hand.

"What dogs?"

"They're everywhere."

Meg was talking to someone else, "He says he's surrounded my unhappy dogs."

"They just keep chacing this rabbit around and around. I don't think they like it." Hailey actually giggled at this.

"Oh, okay." Again to the people on her end "He's at a dog track in Perth."

"They're very large, unhappy dogs."

"Yeah, they're unhappy because the rabbit is fake. Is Hailey with you?"

"I'm here!" The witch exclaimed, waving even though she couldn't be seen.

"Great. Listen, we're on highway 94, north of St Cloud, Minnesota. Just passing mile marker 79. Bring Pet too would ya?"

Cass put the phone in his pocket and grabbed Hailey around the waist with his right arm, pulling her to him. There was this fluttering, flapping noise and Hailey felt her position change.

At the racetrack a half drunk bottle of water hit the ground, rolling as it left a trail of water behind.

* * *

It was dark in the car when she appeared and overly crowded with her and Castiel taking up a single seat. He had sat her on his lap, which was a little disconcerting. Meg was to her right, the kid to her left, Castiel right behind (and underneath) her while the Winchesters were in the front, Dean driving and Sam riding shotgun.

The kid, because he really was just a kid gasped violently at their appearance.

"Woah!" Said Hailey as she adjusted to the transference. The back seat was small and she had to move her legs so they weren't pressed into the back of the seats. "That's one heck of a way to travel."

The witch rested her legs against Meg's, shifting sideways in Castiel's lap. He adjusted his grip around her waist, hugging her into him.

The kid was making strange strangling noises in the seat beside them. Hailey had to push back from Castiel and twist around to look at him.

"Kevin." Purred Meg "This is Castiel and Hailey."

"You're one of the angels?" He asked, looking at Castiel.

Said angel reached his right arm between Hailey and himself, to tap him on the nose "Boop."

It was made funnier because of their uncomfortable position and Castiel's deep voice. Kevin just blinked, flabbergasted.

He wrapped his arms back around the witch's waist before turning to Meg, "Meg, are you hurt?"

She shook her head, "Shut up."

"I was worried." He told her.

The demon looked at him and flipped her hair, "You say such pretty words, but I'm not the one in your lap now am I?"

Hailey blushed, thankful for the dark, but Castiel leaned towards Meg and told her in a conspiratorial loud whisper, "She's a lap cat."

"Oh gods…" Hailey groaned.

"Cass," Dean's voice sounded from the driver seat. "What happened back there? Who were those guys?"

The man tried to lean forward with Hailey in his lap, when that proved impossible, he rested his chin on her shoulder, "They're from the garrison. My old garrison. Looks like Hester's taken over."

His voice tumbled in her ear and she adjusted herself slightly, suddenly aware of how much thigh her shorts were showing. She glanced at Meg to watch her raise a brow, smirking.

"We were assigned to watch the Earth. Often it was boring." He was talking at Kevin who seemed uncomfortable "The wars were very boring and the sex, you know, the repetition. Anyway, I was their captain. Isn't that strange?" He turned to ask Meg.

"Cass. Why are they pissed at us now?" Sam tried to get him back on topic, to no avail.

"You know those racing dogs were absolutely miserable. They can only think in ovals." He continued to speak to Meg while Hailey hiked her feet up into the demon's lap. Instead of pushing them off like Hailey thought she might, the other woman simply adjusted them before resting an arm on top.

Dean was not feeling the zen, "Cass! Don't make me pull this car over! Why are angels after us?"

"Are you angry? Why are you angry?" He looked around Hailey's head to the driver, looking lost.

"No, I.. please can we just stay on target?"

The angel nodded before telling them, "There's no reason for anger. They are only following protocol. If the word of God is revealed, a keeper of the word will awaken. Like this hot potato right here." Cass twisted the arm next to Kevin backwards to poke his nose again, but couldn't at that angle and ended up backhandedly caressing the boy's face.

Kevin slapped at his hand, tapping Hailey's back in the process, "Please stop that!"

"Anyway," Castiel continued, unperturbed, "Garrison code dictates you take the keeper to the desert to learn the word away from men."

"What kind of sense does that make?" Dean said "He has to tell us so we can use it."

Cass shrugged "That's God and his shiny red apples."

"I can't live in the desert!" Kevin exclaimed "I'm applying to Princeton!"

"Oooh, nice." Hailey told him.

Dean told them, "Okay, you know what? Screw the garrison. We need the tablet to end Dick Roman's 'soilent us' crap."

"Soilent us? Like the Twilight Zone?" The witch asked.

Sam gave her a wry smile and explained "They plan to drug the masses into complacent cattle so they can eat us."

"Ew." He nodded in agreement.

"If you want the word." Cas said "You'll have to suck Hester and her soldiers."

"You're in our corner right Cass?" Sam asked.

"No, I don't fight anymore. I watch the bees."

Sam and Dean shared a look in the front seat and Hailey gripped Castiel's hand on her waist.

* * *

When they arrived at Rufus' cabin in Montana, Hailey made an awkward exit, having to slide across not only Castiel, but Meg as well. By the time her feet hit the ground her shorts had bunched up and were giving her a wedgie.

Meg exited behind her, and as everyone else headed towards the rustic rundown cabin the demon motioned her head to the back of the vehicle. When then got there Meg opened the hatchback and said, "I got you something."

When Hailey saw the two bags from her apartment she smiled threw herself on the demon, wrapping her in a hug "Thank you!"

The demon pushed her off but had to fight her own smile, "Down, Pet. That's not even the surprise."

Meg held out the witch/hunter's weapon bag and Hailey gave her a curious look as she unzipped it. Inside the shimmering glow of a reflective metal seemed to glow with a life of it's own.

"Don't pull it out here, but it's an angel blade. Kills pretty much anything, monsters, demons and _angels_."

Hailey's eyes were wide when she looked up, "Where did you get it?"

The demon shrugged as she zipped up the bag with a jerk, "I've got my ways." Handing the bag to Hailey she said, "Don't tell the boys will ya? I don't need anymore crap from _them_."

The witch just nodded and slung the bag over her shoulder. When the two of them made it inside Sam and Castiel were drawing warding on the walls and windows while Dean and Kevin were nowhere to be seen.

Hailey told Meg, "I'm going to see what they got in way of a shower, I've got sand in places you don't even want to know about. I'll be right back."

It took a couple tries but Hailey found a door that opened into a bathroom. In ten minutes she was out and toweling her hair, grateful for the chance to be clean, but worried that something could happen at any minute and she could be caught (literally) with her pants down.

She pulled on panties and her dark stretchy jeans before slipping into a sports bra and an old Black Sabbath tee over a grey long sleeved flannel shirt. After pulling on her boots and throwing her still damp hair into a messy bun Hailey was about to make her exit but paused before picking up the bag with the blade.

She stole the sheath for one of her hunting knifes and strapped it around her hips, under her clothes, and slipped the angel into it. Then she went ahead and strapped on her "boot blades", one silver and one iron, and tucked a bottle of holy water and a sealed salt shaker into her pockets. Her .45 went around her waist last.

At least the witch wouldn't be caught unprepared, and she exited the bathroom fifteen minutes after she entered, dressed for the hunt.

Sam and Castiel's voices were coming from the main room to Hailey's right but as she made to leave the bathroom she heard a quiet click off to her left. The front door.

Moving silently Hailey crossed the distance to peak through the window pane outside. The dim light of the moon illuminated the tree line and part of the dirt road that disappeared quickly into them. Hailey couldn't see anyone.

Moving quickly she entered the main room to find Sam and Castiel sitting on either side of a scarred wooden table. They looked up at her arrival expectantly.

"You look better." Sam mentioned but the witch said nothing as she moved to the basement stairs, worried.

The steps were old and worn and creaked as she made her way down in a rush. In the basement Kevin sat at a table littered with hunter pariphanilia, the tablet and a notebook open before him. Dean was lounging half asleep in a chair nearby.

He glanced up at her as she came down the bottom of the steps, "Everything okay?"

She heard a noise above her and looked up to see Castiel and Sam standing in the doorway at the top of the steps, looking down at her curiously.

"Hailey." Dean's sonorous voice called to her again "Everything okay?"

She looked at him with wide eyes, "Has anyone seen Meg?"

* * *

If she had know they would have had that reaction she would have kept her mouth shut. Instead the brothers flipped and went on a rampage, their ire rising at the discovery that the demon-killing knife was gone.

Honestly Hailey wasn't concerned so much about the _why_ Meg had disappeared, whatever the reason it was either personal or to the benefit of Castiel, Hailey just hoped she was _safe_. The witch had actually come to care about the demon over the past few months, she was snarky and rude, but humorous and loyal.

"You can't do this!" Hailey exclaimed when she saw the devil's trap Sam was drawing on the floor in white chalk.

"Hailey!" Dean said firmly, commanding her attention. The witch looked at him with narrow eyes, "She's a _demon_. And she left, we don't know why. She could be bringing back up."

"You obviously don't know her like I do then if you think she would! She's probably dealing with a loose end for us! Meg's a loner, so she went alone. It doesn't mean she's up to something nefarious!" Hailey gestured wildly with her hands, Castiel stood near the back of the house with a nervous expression, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

Dean stalked towards her, his voice low and threatening, "No. You're the one who doesn't know her. She teamed up with the demon that killed our mother. And with Lucifer. She only looks out for herself!" He took a deep breath, "Look kid, you're new and you've been stuck working with her for a while, so I'm going to cut you some stack. Just… just go sit over there and let us do what we have to."

Hailey looked to Sam who was still on the floor by the door. Sam met her eyes for a moment before looking away.

The witch stalked to where Dean had indicated she should sit, muttering "I can't believe you guys."

She sat in an angry flurry, crossing her legs and arms with a huff. A few moments later the witch felt a familiar, heavy hand on her head. Castiel.

Hailey relaxed at the soothing mintrations. After a minute she uncrossed her arms as grasped the sides of her chair before tilting her head back to gaze at the angel, upside down, behind her. He gazed down at her with those crystal blue eyes, looking sad as he now pet her arm.

"You agree with me right?" She asked him, voice barely a whisper.

He nodded solemnly, and Hailey smiled up at him, "I guess that's all that matters."

The witch slipped up out of the chair and made her way towards the back wall, the angel following her. Sam flipped the light out at Dean's command and the four of them sat in the dark and waited, tense.

A few minutes later there was a click and the door opened a crack. Meg slipped in silently, closing the door behind her, before trying to cross the room in the darkness. She halted at the edge of the chalk circle.

Sam flicked the light on "Didn't expect to see you back."

"Yeah, not without the king's army." Dean stalked forward. Meg's eyes drifted to Hailey and Castiel who both looked at her with sad eyes. Dean motioned to the demon "Knife."

Meg flipped it over in her hand and held out the handle, "Typical. I save our bacon and you're sitting here, waiting by a devil's trap." The brothers stared at her while Castiel fluttered nervously next to Hailey. "Seriously! I just killed two of Crowley's men. I could have gone the other way on that."

Hailey could help but speak up, "I told you!"

The brothers glared at her while Meg shot her a grateful look. Castiel defended her as well, "It's true, incidentally. There's other demons' blood on that blade."

Both brothers looked at the blade in Dean's hands before turning back to Meg as she said, "Look. I'm simpler than you think. I've figured one thing out about this world. Just one, pretty much. You find a cause and you serve it. Give yourself over, and it orders your life. Lucifer and yellow eyes- their mission was it for me."

"So what?" Asked Dean, "We should trust you because you wanted to free Satan from hell?"

"I'm talking 'cause' douchebag. As in reason to get up in the morning. Obviously these things shift over time. We learn, we grow."

Hailey glanced to Sam, who actually seemed to be considering her words as she told them, "Now, for me currently, the cause is bringing down the king. And I know I'll need help to do it."

"Crowley ain't the problem this year." Dean told her.

"When are you going to get it?! Crowley is always the problem. He's just waiting for the right moment to strike. I know what I'm supposed to do. And it isn't screw with Sam and Dean, abandon the witch in my pocket, or loose the only angel who'd go to bat for me."

Hailey and Cass looked at each other, pleased while Sam and Dean exchanged glances before Sam stepped stepped forward and scuffed the chalk on he floor, breaking the devil's trap.

Meg smiled, relieved, and walked out.

"This is good." Said Castiel, taking Hailey's hand from where she stood between him and Dean, looking pleased, "Harmony, communication. Now our only problem is Hester."

"What?" Meg asked, her face tense.

"Well," he explained "here we're hidden from the garrison, but when you killed a demon, you put out a pretty clear beacon."

Hailey tensed, "Why didn't you say something before?"

"We need better angel proofing _now!_ " Meg said stalking towards them.

Whoosh. Crack.

The front door was crushed and pulled outward. And the five of them turned towards it as Hester, angry, sounded behind them "You took the prophet from us?!"

Four angels had appeared instantly on different sides or the room, surrounding them. The witch tensed and turned, widening her stance, hand twitching towards the hidden blade in her pants.

"I'm sorry." Said Castiel, sounding unsure.

Hester's face was twisted in disgust, "You have fallen in every way imaginable."

"Please, Castiel." Inias implored him "We have to follow the code. Help us do our work."

Cass was moving nervously next to Hailey, and Dean told Inias "He can't help you. He can't help anybody."

"We don't need his help… or his permission." Said Hester nodding to Inias who disappeared momentarily "The keeper goes to the desert tonight."

Hailey put a hand on Castiel's arm while he stood twisting his fingers anxiously.

Inias reappeared, holding Kevin by his collar, "Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Back off!" Dean told them. "We're actually trying to clean up one of your angel's messes. You know that."

"He's right." Said Castiel before stepping forward "an angel brought the leviathan back into this world. And - and they begged him, they _begged_ him not to do it."

Dean implored Hester, "Look, just give us some time okay? We will take care of your prophet."

Hester shook her head, a look of distaste on her face, "Why should _we_ give _you_ anything? After everything you have taken from us! The very touch of you corrupts! When Castiel first laid a hand on you in hell, he was lost!" She shouted, then calmed herself to say "For that, you're going to pay."

As she stalked towards Dean Castiel stopped her, "Please. They're the ones we were put here to protect."

She shook her head, "No, Castiel." Then she back handed him, sending him flying halfway across the room where he hit the floor with a heavy groan.

Hailey, taken by surprise, stood stalk still as the Winchesters moved to help but were stopped by the other angels.

"No more madness!" Hester shouted, punching Castiel in the face. "No more promises!" Another punch "No more new gods!" Punch.

Surreptitiously Meg slid up next to Hailey, sharing a dark look with her, pulling out a shimmering angel blade. The witch nodded and slipped hers out as well, holding it against her thigh. This was not going to end well.

They flinched as Hester pulled out her own blade and held it high. "Hester, no!" Inias was there grabbing her arm, holding it back. "Please! There's so few of us left!"

For a moment it seemed like everything would be okay. Then Hester punched Inias, throwing him back before looking down at Castiel.

"You wanted free will. Now I'm the one making the choices." And raised the blade high.

Demon and witch moved swiftly side by side, two shadows streaking quickly across the room before anyone or anything could stop them. As Hester made to lower her blade in the killing arch Hailey and Meg each drove their own into her, Meg in her back and Hailey's into the angel's side, where they burst through either in spray of light so intense Hailey had to squeeze her eyes shut for a moment. When the light began to die they pulled their blade out of her together, sending the dead angel to the ground.

Breathing heavy, Hailey met the shocked blue eyes of the angel on his knees before them. He seemed sad but Hailey couldn't find it in herself to be sorry for saving his life.

His eyes shifted to Meg who asked with an innocent expression "What? Someone had to."

* * *

It was calm after that. The other angels deferred to Inias who seemed to be in support of their cause. They allowed Kevin to continue working on his translation of the stone tablet and he sat, trying to focus, at the round dinner table.

Hailey had slipped the angel blade back in the makeshift sheath, surprised that the blade showed no signs of blood or grime. The angels gave her a wide berth, after all she had helped kill one of their own even if Hester had been in the wrong.

The witch scanned the cabin, noting the Winchesters speaking quietly near Kevin, but not finding who she was looking for. Quietly she made her way outside, finding the demon on the porch, arms crossed, leaning against the railing. Brown eyes met hers as she stepped over the ruins of the front door.

"You leaving?" Hailey asked.

The demon nodded, "I know when I'm not wanted."

The witch stepped over to her and handed out a piece of paper. Meg took it, looking confused.

"My address." Hailey told her, "In case you need it."

Meg rolled her eyes but stuck it in her pocket. "I guess this is goodbye for now."

Hailey smiled, "Try not to kill any innocents okay? I'd hate to have to kill you after how close we've gotten."

The demon smirked, "As if you could, Pet." Then winked out of existence.

Hailey went back inside and raided the kitchen. She made a couple sandwiches with what she found and went to sit at the table by Kevin. He took one when she offered, with such grateful gusto that Hailey wondered if they had fed him at all. Figures.

It took a couple hours for the boy to finish the translation and Hailey fell asleep at the table, face against the cool wood.

"You doing alright there, chosen one." Dean's rumbling voice pulled her from the lull of sleep.

"Yeah." Came Kevin's response.

Hailey lifted her head to see the angels approaching the table, "Are you ready, Kevin Tran?"

As the boy went to stand Hailey put a hand on his arm. He looked down as she told him, "Bye Kevin. Try to stay safe okay? Call if you need anything."

He nodded tightly, "Thanks."

He stood between two angels that placed hands on his shoulders. Inias told them, "Bring the keeper to his home. We can watch over him there."

They all disappeared together.

Castiel approached and Hailey stood, feeling a little uncomfortable not being on the same level. Dean told them "I couldn't find Meg anywhere."

Hailey nodded and confirmed "She left."

"Well, she enjoys laying low." Castiel said he told her, then frowning he asked, "Do you want me to take you home?"

"Yes please!" Hailey responded, stooping to pick up her bags, crossing one over her shoulders and grasping the other in her hand. She hadn't thought about going home, but she knew Castiel wouldn't be staying with the Winchesters, he had mentioned needing to 'find himself'.

Sam was scanning the tablet translation that Kevin had given him, "Here. Leviathan cannot be slain but by the bone of a righteous mortal, washed in the three bloods of the fallen. Uh… it says we need to start with the blood of a fallen angel."

The three of them looked at Castiel who smirked back, "Well, you know me." He held out an empty vial, "I'm always happy to bleed for the Winchesters." He gave it a squeeze and it filled with his blood.

Dean took it with a solemn expression "What are you gonna do, Cass?"

"I don't know." He told them, not seeming too disturbed by the thought, "Isn't that amazing?"

Taking Hailey's free hand and grasping it tight, he took them, followed by the sound of rustling leaves, to Hailey's home.

Dropping her bags to the floor with a crash, Hailey turned to the angel beside her and jerked him into a hug. He returned it, petting her hair gently.

"I'm going to miss you." she told him, mumbling it into his coat before pulling back and looking him in the eye, "If you need _anything_ … I mean _anything,_ you let me know."

"I will Hailey."

"Promise?" She held out a pinky. He seemed confused but held his own out. Hailey wrapped hers around it and he nodded, "I promise."

Then he was gone.

"Hailey is that you?" Amanda, looking cute in a pink skirt and white shirt, flowed into the room. Seeing her niece she rushed forward, wrapping the younger woman in a hug, "Oh my goodness! I've missed you so much."

Hailey hugged her back wearily, "I missed you too."


	16. Chapter XVI

**Chapter XVI:**

The news of Dick Roman's take over of Sucrocorp was all over the news, on every channel, website and newspaper. Everywhere you looked you saw his face, there was no escaping it, even in Hailey's cabin.

After Castiel had dropped her off to her home in Arkansas, Hailey stayed with her aunt for a few days before Amanda drove her up to the cabin in Kansas. When she first heard the news of the takeover, and remembering what Sam, Dean, and even Meg had mentioned about the Leviathans, she got suspicious. It was a collaborative effort on both of Hailey and Amanda's parts, but they were able to compile a list of minimally processed food that seemed untouched by Roman's empire. It wasn't too much of a difference for them since they had always tried to eat healthy organic before that.

The witch was please with herself because she had been able to find a local farmer who was also a bit of a conspiracy theorist to obtain eggs and milk from. The only change Hailey had to make was to cut out meat since she had no way of knowing what they poor animals had been fed, but she hadn't eaten much before anyways so becoming a vegetarian was simple enough.

Castiel appeared one day, four days after coming back to her cabin, a week since she had last seen him. Hailey was in the living room, curled up on her couch, reading a book purely for pleasure when he appeared in front of her, a rustling sound following in his wake.

She looked up in shock, then averted her eyes, "Oh gods have mercy! Castiel!" Hailey tilted her head before returning her gaze to meet his eyes.

He wasn't wearing a stitch of clothing, standing in the middle of the small, cozy living room butt naked. Having already gotten an eye full of the angel's lovely host body, the witch raised her open book up to block the view of his body from the chest down, lest her sinful eyes wander.

"Hailey!" He exclaimed sounding a bit put-out, "I looked for you where I left you but you were gone."

"Y-yeah."

"I met your aunt. Such a lovely woman, she told me you'd be here."

" _It's the eye of the tiger_

 _It's the thrill of the fight_

 _Rising up to the ch-"_

"Hailey." The witch answered her phone.

"Um… hey.." it was her aunt. "There was this guy here, that angel you told me-"

"Yeah, he's here now." Hazel eyes Rose to the ceiling in exasperation.

"Is he still _naked_?" Her aunt's voice was a loud whisper when she asked.

"Yep." Hailey popped the 'p'.

"Is he single?"

"Bye, Amanda." Hailey hung up, not encouraging the woman.

As she pocketed the phone, the witch looked back at the angel standing before her she asked, trying not to seemed disturbed, "How've you been?"

"I've been well. I found this lovely hive of bees in Yemen. They are such wonderful creatures." Hailey noticed the bees hovering around him that the shock of his nudity had been distracting her from.

"That's great!" She tried to sound enthusiastic and supportive, but didn't know what else to say "Do they seem to like you?"

He nodded before quickly sitting down next to her, a little closer than she was entirely comfortable with, "They do! Did you know that honey bees communicate by dancing? Isn't that amazing!"

Hailey inched back ever so slightly, freezing when Cass started his habit of petting her hair, "W-wow, that's uh.. definitely uh a-amazing."

He gave har a soft look, "You're so nice and supportive. Dean didn't seem as interested as you are."

Hailey breathed a few times to steady herself, "Oh… you've seen Dean?"

"Yes, he wouldn't even look at me. Do you think he's mad?"

Hailey smiled a bit despite the increasingly awkward situation, "No, Castiel, I don't think he was mad. He was probably just surprised to see you. Have you been to see Meg at all?"

He tilted his head with a bright expression, "No I haven't," then just disappeared.

* * *

Two days later Sam called.

"Hey Hailey," He said once she had answered, "Uh, look, um, first I-I mean _we_ just wanted to thank you for what you did for Cass. Things, uh, things ended a little tense there but I want you to know that we appreciate everything you did."

Hailey shrugged a single shoulder even though Sam couldn't see her, "You're welcome. I was glad to help actually. What's the second thing?"

"We wanted to warn you to stay away from anything with corn or corn products, Dick has taken over-"

"Sucrocorp, Yeah I'm way ahead of you there."

In the background Dean could be heard grumbling, "Can't eat my road food. Can't eat my pie."

The witch laughed "Wait, is he complaining about pie?"

"Don't ask." Sam told her.

"No, no, no! Put me on speaker!"

The was pause and shuffling then "Okay you're on."

"Hey Dean." Hailey called, voice lilting.

"Hailey."

She plopped down on her sofa, feeling mischievous, "You miss pie huh?"

"Damn right I do!"

"Welllll, What If I told you I have all the ingredients to make a homemade Dick-free pie?"

Suddenly his voice was a lot louder, he must have taken the phone, and incredibly serious "Hailey! Where are you? We're coming to you now!"

"Give me that." She heard Sam say, "Dean we're on the job!" He must have wrestled it away from Dean because Hailey was taken off speaker phone.

"Hailey we're busy right now, think we got a lead on another of the three bloods we need for the weapon."

"That's great." She heard Dean whining about pie again and laughed, "Tell him not to worry, I'll make the pie and figure out how to get it to you."

* * *

Hailey was pulling out the ingredients the next day to make the pie she had promised Dean with a floral apron tied around her waist. Sam had told her cherry was Dean's favorite so she had made a trip to town to pick some up, along with a few other groceries. However before she could even begin to measure out the ingredients she was interrupted.

"Hey, Pet." Hailey's head whipped up and her eyes lit on her favorite demon standing on the other side of the counter.

"Meg! You're here! How did you get passed my wards?"

Meg glanced over her shoulder to Castiel who was standing, slightly nervous, behind her. This time at least he was dressed. "Yeah well, I guess they're no good against angel magic. Besides, I figured you needed a devil on your shoulder to balance this one out."

The witches smile was bright "Castiel! You're back!"

His voice was gravely, "I found Meg."

"I see that." Hailey leaned forward in a conspiratorial whisper, "I also see you managed to get clothes on him."

Meg shrugged a shoulder, "I'm better at getting them off, but he was making me uncomfortable."

He piped up, "She threatened to dunk my kitty in water if I didn't put clothes on!"

Hailey looked at Meg, questioning.

"He's exaggerating." Her voice the typical careless teasing, "I told him in he didn't put on clothes that Kitty would get so wet she might drown."

The witch coughed in surprise as a heavy blush bloomed across her face "You what!"

Castiel appeared behind her suddenly, stroking her hair "I didn't want my pet wet." He giggled, actually giggled, "That rhymed!"

Meg shared a pointed look at her, "So what's the word on Dick?"

Hailey sighed, looking at the food on the counter, wondering if she should even bother starting, "The boys said they had a lead on another step to the weapon. Not sure where they're at now." Castiel had disappeared somewhere into the cabin. "What are we going to do about him?"

Meg's sigh was one of long suffering, "I dunno… I was hiding out and he came and found me, and just whisked me away. It'd be awfully romantic if he wasn't.." she clicked her tongue, "ya know?"

The witch gave up on making the pie before she even started and moved towards the sitting room, "Coocoo for Coco Puffs? Yeah… you know he dropped me at my aunt's house, well my house when I'm not out and about or here, he popped up there first… in all his glory."

Hailey sat and the demon lounged beside her, feet on the coffee table, "Did she faint?"

The witch had to laugh, "No! She asked if he was single!"

"Oooh, I like auntie already."

Castiel popped back in the living room, "Hailey why don't you ever wear this?"

The angel, his demeanor sweet and eager, face honest, was holding out one of her skimpier bras. It was black lace with white ribbon trim and a little bow in the middle. Hailey's face burned bright as a tomato and her hands went to her mouth.

Meg smirked, "Yes, Hailey. Why don't you wear that for us?"

With a shaky voice Hailey asked, "Castiel… are you going through my underwear?"

His confusion would have been adorable if he hadn't been holding up her underwear. "Just… just go put it back."

Sadly he turned and the witch thought twice and jumped up, "Wait! Wait, I'll do it."

She took it from his hands as she passed and went to her bedroom. He walked past her into the bathroom adjoined to her room as Hailey stuffed the brassier back into its drawer. When she turned around and found him gone she went looking and found him studying a tube of her lipstick.

"This says there was no animal testing done on animals for this product." He looked up with those dazzling blue eyes, "Is it normal to try makeup on animals before putting it on yourself?"

Hailey sighed, a little exasperated, "Some companies find it necessary. If the animals have a bad reaction, typically humans do as well."

The lipstick clattered into the sink as he disappeared.

When Hailey returned to the living room and Meg saw Castiel wasn't with her she asked, "Where'd angel-boy go?"

"My best guess? To find an animal research lab."

The demon raised a solitary brow and Hailey ran a hand through her hair, "You want to take him to the Winchesters when he gets back? I dunno how much longer I can take this."

When Castiel did return Hailey had already packed a couple bags and a cooler in the back of her truck. He appeared in the middle of the entryway of her cabin exclaiming, "The things they do to those creatures are abominable."

His pain at it was visible and Hailey felt sorry for the angel. "I know hon. I thought we'd go visit Sam and Dean and when we get there you can tell them all about it okay?"

He nodded and Hailey led him outside where the demon was leaning against the blue Chevy. She locked her house and replaced the salt brick she had to remove to let the demon out.

Meg eyes the truck and said, "Not much of a backseat, but I can make it work."

"Sorry, I've never had more than one passenger before."

"Let's just go, shall we?"

* * *

It was a long and tedious seventeen hour drive, with Castiel trying their nerves. He was so off the wall with his random conversation and the women accompanying him wore out from it quickly. Luckily Meg took over driving for a stretch while Hailey napped on the small backseat bench. They stopped three times on the way so Hailey could use the facilities, all quick in and out trips.

For the last couple hours of the trip Castiel was speaking of the things he had seen in the research lab and while it was heartbreaking to hear, it was also frustrating. He would not leave the subject alone even after Hailey assured him that she did not own any makeup tested on animals and Meg swore an oath to never again use such products either.

In an effort to deter him, Hailey flipped on the radio for some music. It worked for a few minutes as the angel focused on playing with the radio but eventually he settled on some honestly depressing music. When Hailey attempted to change it he got upset.

By the time they finally arrived at Rufus' cabin it was mid morning the next day. Hailey hoped out of the truck with relief and pushed the lever to lean her seat forward for Meg to climb over.

The demon leaped out and marched to the cabin door while Hailey pushed the seat back into place. She looked over at the man in the passenger seat, he seemed to be focusing on the song, thinking.

"Hey Cass," She said gently, "You going to join us?"

At first he didn't answer, then his voice rumbled, "No, I think I'll just sit here for a minute."

"Okay then." Hailey closed the door and went to grab her bags out of the truck bed, slinging the duffle over one shoulder and the backpack over the other, before hauling the ice chest up out of the truck bed.

She had just stepped under the awning towards the front door, which had a patchwork repair job since being destroyed by angels, when it swung open and Dean walked out.

"Hailey?" He seemed surprised as his steps faultered.

"Hiya Dean." She gave him a tight smile.

He glanced to the truck where Castiel still sat, "How's he doing?"

The witch rolled her eyes, "Why don't you ask him. It's your turn to babysit."

She pushed past him and into the cabin while he walked towards the Chevy apprehensively. Inside Hailey found Sam hovering near the table with Meg and she went to drop her bags in the kitchen before turning and giving him a hug.

"Hey there Goliath." She said giving him a quick squeeze before pulling back.

He raised his brows at the nickname, but ignored it in favor of asking, "Castiel's that bad huh?"

She groaned, "You have no idea."

Meg, being ever the troublemaker said, "Why don't you tell him how our favorite angel tried to dress you in lingerie."

"Meg!" Hailey exclaimed and the demon just laughed. At Sam's curious expression she flustered and told him "Don't ask."

The witch was unpacking her cooler into the cabin's fridge when Dean entered, Castiel trailing him. The hunter shut the door securely behind them as Castiel looked around the cabin, seeming a little happier than he had before which was a good sign.

Cass peaked out the window while Dean asked, "Well, Cass? What's going on?"

He walk past Meg, touching her arm as he passed before telling Dean, "Now, so you understand, I don't participate in aggressive activity."

Hailey finished putting up the food she brought and closed the fridge, pushing the now empty cooler to the side and reaching for her duffle. While she half observed the others, she opened the bag and pulled out a reusable shopping sack filled with a few kitchen items and set it on the counter.

Castiel had walked over to the round table in the large room and picked what seemed to be a femoral bone up off the table and sniffed it, which Hailey thought was weird.

He smiled, "Sister Mary Constance. Good choice."

Hailey wondered absently if he could tell anybody by their bones or only the holy ones, she figured that was the 'bone from a righteous human' that was to be 'dipped in the three bloods of the fallen'.

"Why'd you go to Meg and Hailey, Cass?" Dean asked, arms crossed. Hailey crossed them room to stand in Meg's vicinity, leaning against a wall, watching and listening.

"When I left, I wanted to observe the flowers- and fruit, but flowers come first obviously. But I heard nothing from them."

For a moment Hailey thought he meant the flowers, it wasn't too far fetched with his state of mind, luckily Sam asked him to clarify, "You heard nothing from who?"

"The garrison."

That was bad news. If something had happened to the garrison then Kevin…

"What happened to the garrison?"

"Well," Cass said, "Finally the silence was deafening. So I went to look, to the home of the prophet." He looked sad, "You know Leviathans can kill angels. There's a reason why father locked them in purgatory. They're the… piranha that would eat the whole aquarium.

"They're gone." He told them, pacing a bit, "The entire garrison dead. If there's anyone left at all, they're in hiding."

Dean stopped him, stepping forward, "Uh, I'm sorry, if they angels are dead, where's Kevin?

Castiel's gaze flitted to Hailey and he told her, "I could steal them from their cages, the monkeys." The witch huffed and furrowed her brow, he was back on the animals. He seemed uncertain, "But, where would I put them all? Can I keep them at your home?

"Hey, focus!" Dean clapped to catch his attention, "Is Kevin alive?"

"I don't want to fight!" Castiel blurted, scared.

Dean had to back track, "No, I'm not… we're worried."

Castiel seemed to accept that and told him, "They took him. He's alive."

Meg looked past Hailey, frowning at a bowl on the kitchen counter filled with what seemed to be junk at a glance, when Hailey followed her gaze she realized it was elements to a summoning spell.

"I felt such responsibility. But it's in your hands now. I feel so much better." The angel sounded relieved.

"Wait." Dean told him, "Hold on a freaking minute."

Meg had passed Hailey to gaze suspiciously into the bowl, "Guys, what's all that?"

Sam told her "We called Crowley."

"You what?!" She sounded scared and it put Hailey on edge.

"Don't worry. He never showed." Dean said.

"What do you mean _never_?"

"Do you see him anywhere? He stood us up."

Hailey wondered if they knew how a summoning spell worked, that there wasn't an expiration date on them. That meant the line was still open and he could pop up at anytime. The witch shared a wide eyed look with Meg, who also seemed to see the fallacy in their argument.

"Go." Hailey told her.

She nodded "I'm outie, he could still show-"

"Show up at anytime." A new voice finished for her.

The room's occupants' whipped their heads around. In the corner of the cabin, opposite from Hailey and Meg, stood a man, demon rather, that the witch had seen once months before. He looked exactly the same as he had then, pristine suit, close trimmed hair and beard, obnoxiously arrogant look on his face.

"Hello boys." He said with the same lilting English accent. "Sorry I'm late." Everyone stared at him as he said, "This is an embarrassment of riches."

He turned to Meg, "Stay won't you. There's really nowhere to run."

Meg, caught like a wild animal, made a dart for the door. Crowley was already there and Hailey found herself growing tired of both angels and demons transportation abilities. He held up a finger, "Don't even think of smoking out, pussycat. I've got eyes all over the place."

Castiel stepped forward, "Leave her be."

The King of demons' eyes turned his way and the monster walked a few steps towards the angel, "Castiel, when last we spoke you, well, enslaved me. I'm confused, why aren't you dead?"

"I don't know."

"Well, do you want to be? 'Cause I can help you with that."

"Alright, enough." Dean interrupted.

"It's enough when I say." Crowley looked to him, "I came here to help you. I find out you've been lying to me, harboring an angel, and not just any angel, the one I want most to crush between my teeth."

Hailey's hand was hovering near her hidden angel blade, happy that she had the forsight to dress for the hunt.

Meg smirked behind him, but Hailey could tell she was tense, "Oh, so you can crush angels now huh?"

Crowley turned, "You bore me, you know that? You have no sense of poetry." Turning back to Castiel he said, "Now, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Well," the man started, unsure, "I'm still honing my communication strategy. I haven't even been back to heaven." Then began to stray from topic, "I keep thinking there are no insects up there, but here we have trillions."

Crowley shot the Winchesters a confused look while Hailey shifted a tiny bit closer in case she had to spring into action.

"You know," the angel continued, unaware of the looks he was getting "they're making honey and silk and… miracles really." He ended with a smile.

"What are you talking about?"

"Um" Castiel looked around unsure, "preferring insects to angels I guess." He stepped forward, reaching in his pocket, "Here, I can offer you a token if you'd like."

The angel held up a ziplock bag with creamy, fresh honey, "It's honey. I collected it myself."

"You're off your rocker." The demon told him, a look of disbelief on his face. Castiel turned, agitated, "He's off his rocker is that it?"

Everyone just shrugged, no one wanting to agree lest Castiel's feelings get hurt, but not denying it because it was true. Crowley huffed a chuckle, "Karma's a bitch isn't?"

He picked a glass of cheap whiskey off the table, sniffing at it while Dean said, "Look, did you come here to donkey-punch your old grudges? Or to help us end Dick? Pick a battle!"

"Well, I'm vexed. I'd like to do both!" He glanced at Castiel, "But where's the fun in clobbering a ball of wet fur?" The angel looked like he wanted to say something but he didn't, Crowley continued, "Text me when sparkles here retrieves his marbles, I suppose. Meanwhile, a prezzie." He pulled a glass vial filled with blood out of his coat."

"Really?" Asked Sam, "Just boxed up and ready to go?"

"I'm a model of efficiency."

"Is that right? Then why were you late?"

Crowley shrugged, "Dick had me in a devil trap." At Sam's look he said with exasperation "He's not an idiot. He knows what you two are after."

"So what did he offer you?"

"A fair deal. In exchange for giving you the wrong blood." He looked at the vial in his hands, "It's demon, but is it mine?" The hunters glared and the demon assured them, "It's my blood. Real deal."

"And why should we trust you?" Dean asked.

"Good God! Don't! Never trust _anyone_. A lesson learned from my last business partner." He looked at Cass, taking a step forward.

"Alright." Dean stepped forward, "Give us the blood."

"Certainly. Oh, bonus!" He turned to Meg who was standing by the door behind him, "I'm going to scoop you up and take you home, and roast you till you're jerky."

Hailey couldn't keep back anymore. She stepped forward, "Hands off, pompous bastard."

The demon king spun to her, smirking as he looked her up and down, "And who is this wallflower? Hm?"

Hailey tensed, body at the ready as her lips twitched into a snarl.

"You look familiar… ah! Yes, you helped catch that rouge crossroads demon right?" He gave her a partial, disgusting smile, "My aren't you a pretty girl."

Castiel looked worried, "Leave my Kitty alone."

The demon raised his brows at the angel before looking back at Hailey, "Oh a little kitty? My isn't that just… delightful."

The angel moved forward and Crowley backed off, "Down Dog, I won't mess with your pets just yet. I'll let you have a little fun with them first." He looked at Hailey, then Meg, "Hilariously, it seems that he'd be upset at losing either of you." he turned to the Winchesters then, "And the boys need Cass to get Dick. Don't they Cass?"

"Oh… I don't- I don't fight anymore." The angel shuffled.

"Come on. Given the particulars of your enemy, sadly, you're vital." Suddenly he tossed the vial of blood through the air to Sam and was gone.


	17. Chapter XVII

_A/N We made it! This last chapter of this book and soon we'll be on the next one. I know where I want her with the boys for next season, but I plan on her having her own story arch as well. But, that's the future! Let's get back to the present._

 _Thank you to everyone who reviewed and followed this story. It means a lot to me!_

* * *

 **Chapter XVII:**

The atmosphere in the cabin was tense and stifling once the King of Hell left, everyone on edge. Meg was scared to leave thanks to Crowley, even though she tried not to show it. Searching through her bags, Hailey gave her favorite hellion a magazine to flip through to keep her mind preoccupied, but the witch doubted it would help with much other than giving her hands something to do.

Letting the boys do their thing, Hailey set to work in the kitchen, determined to do something, even if it wasn't much.

She rolled out the pie crust she had mixed, placing it in the Pyrex dish before trimming it. While it set in the fridge she got to work on the filling, pitting the cherries and throwing them into a sauce pan. She turned and saw the angel on the other side of the room.

"Castiel." She called and he made his way over to her, "Do you still have some of that honey?"

He nodded with a smile, giving her the bag, "Thank you."

He hovered over her shoulder while she simmered the sweetened cherries into filling, "Is that for Dean?"

"It's for everyone." She wiped her hands on the towel that hung from her apron, one she had brought from home.

"Will that be enough sustenance?" He asked.

She shrugged, "I was going to make a loaf of bread too, we don't have any Dick-free meat, but I thought veggie sandwiches would be better than nothing."

"And you're sure that your ingredients are safe?"

"Yes Castiel. I like to store up on extra food, just in case. I bought this flour a couple years ago, it's safe. My eggs and milk and cream come from a farmer in Kansas who only feeds her animals home grown foods without pesticides." She waved a wooden spoon at him, "I've got this."

As the pie was baking Dean drifted over, "Is that what I think it is?!"

She smiled, "Yep." Popping the 'p', "I'm going to show you that eating healthy can be fun and delicious."

The bread took a while to prepare so while it was rising she whipped up chocolate, chocolate chip muffins with a secret ingredient. By the time she was finished, Hailey was relaxed, as baking always eased away her stress, and the cabin smelled like a bakery as a result.

While Sam and Dean were arming the weapon for the Leviathan, Castiel appeared next to Hailey, offering a plate of thinly sliced ham. "This should be safe to use for your sandwiches."

Hailey was surprised at his thoughtfulness and made three sandwiches for the humans. Castiel took two of the blue plates when she was done and crossed the room to Sam and Dean.

"None of this should cause you any ill effect. Hailey made the bread herself from wheat that she purchased before the Leviathans came to this world. The lettuce and tomato are from her local farmer, and I thoroughly examined and comforted the pig before I… slaughtered it for the ham.

"Here." Cass said, handing a plate to Dean, "You need your strength."

"Thanks Cass." Dean said as he took the plate.

Sam hesitated before taking his and asked instead, "Hey Cass, why was Crowley so certain that you needed to come with us?"

Hailey glanced over her shoulder surreptitiously, as Castiel answered, "Crowley's wrong. I'll be waiting right here. But, please, accept this sandwich as a gesture of solidarity."

Sam sighed and took the sandwich, both brothers sitting down at the table to eat, paying no mind to the bowl filled with bone and blood.

When Hailey brought Dean a slice of pie, Sam refusing in favor of a muffin, the man leaned over and inhaled its aroma, "Oh baby, I thought I'd never get to eat you again."

Hailey just smiled, amused, as the man groaned when he took the first bite. After savoring the first bite he devoured the rest quickly before hopping up and helping himself to a heaping slice for seconds. Once that was gone he had a chocolate muffin, when he went to get another Hailey cut him off, "You're going to make yourself sick!"

The man looked at her, almost overwhelmed with emotion, "Thank you Hailey, so much! I thought I was doomed to face a life without pie." He gave her a crushing hug.

Laughing the witch patted his back before telling him, "Okay, okay. Get off of me you stupid lug."

When he sat down he was munching on another muffin that he must have sneaked, quite literally, behind her back. "Seriously, that pie was the best I think I've ever had. And these muffins! What the hell is in them, they're so moist."

Hailey grinned, mischievous, "You like them?"

"Heck yeah I do." He took another bite.

"You want to know my secret?" His mouth was full and so Dean just nodded, in a conspiratorial whisper she told him, "Zucchini."

Dean's eyes were wide as he looked at her and then back down to the muffin. After a second he shrugged and popped the remainder in his mouth.

Hailey packed them a small bag off food to take with them, including the rest of the muffins. She didn't pack the pie since it would be too messy to eat on the road.

Part of her wanted to go with them, to be in the action and lend them a hand. The past couple years had turned her into a bit of an adrenaline junkie, the rush that came with the hunt was both exhilarating and terrifying, but she was needed to stay with Castiel and Meg.

Hailey pulled the brothers in for a goodbye hug one at a time. Sam's hug was easy and sweet, Dean's was intense and bittersweet. She wished them luck and then they were gone.

* * *

After they left Hailey informed Meg that she was going to get some shut eye and the demon would be on angel sitting duty. Meg reluctantly agreed and the witch laid down in one of the cots, Sam's from the smell of it, and went to sleep.

When she woke it was morning and rolling out of bed, she grabbed her duffle, making her way to the little bathroom that boasted a toilet, sink, and stand up shower. The witch turned on the water before stripping and stepping in. She was out minutes later feeling more refreshed and awake.

Hailey slipped on clean underwear before sliding back into the dark jeans she had worn the day before, they were her favorite when on the job, thick enough she could slide without injury, but stretchy enough that she could bend, stoop and crawl without impediment. Throwing on a sports bra and tank top Hailey sat on the toilet before sliding on her boots, checking that her silver and iron blades were still secure in the sheaths she had sewn in.

After slipping on her belt and .45 Hailey exited the bathroom to see Castiel waiting eagerly for her, "Hailey, you slept so long! Meg told me I was not allowed to wake you."

The demon in question was standing by the kitchen counter and Hailey followed her nose over to her, "Is that…?"

Meg smirked and held out a cup of coffee, "I lived with you long enough to know you need this to function."

Hailey's eyes shined as she reverently took the mug "Will you marry me?"

Meg just rolled her eyes and looked to the angel who was standing near them, head tilted, "We'd have to adopt little Cass here."

Hailey took a sip of the dark brew, letting it roll over her tongue. She kept the mug close to her mouth wrapped in both hands as she nodded, "I think I'd be okay with that if you wake me up like this every morning."

Castiel still looked confused, "I don't understand, to my knowledge even though homosexual marriage is now legal in the United States, I'm far too old to be adopted. Discounting the fact that I am older than humanity itself, my host's body is in his late thirties."

Meg gaze him a steady look, "We were joking, Cass."

"Ah, well… haha, that is quite humorous."

Meg turned back to Hailey, "The boys called, they're on their way back. Something delayed them and they had to return."

The witch got a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. Things were going to get ugly, she just felt it in her being.

* * *

"What do you mean Bobby is a ghost?!" Hailey was knocked for a loop at that one. "I thought you gave him a hunter's funeral!"

Dean held up a flask and shook it, "Yeah, well, he ducked his reaper."

Hailey sat on the couch, "Oh, Bobby." She rubbed her face in her hands, "And he possessed that woman to… what… kill Roman?"

Sam offered a shrug and Dean sat heavily on the couch beside her, laying the flask on the coffee table in front of him, "This is crazy… it's just… gods have mercy."

Hailey hung her head in her hands.

Sam's phone beeped and he answered. Everyone turned to watch him as he spoke with whoever was on the other end. When he was done, he flipped the phone shut, "She's fine, checking out of the hospital tonight."

"Well, that's positive." Castiel passed around plates of the sandwiches he had made. Who would have thought the angel would be handy in the kitchen.

Meg spoke from her spot by the door, "Tell me again why you turned tail for some maid. You were right there."

"Shut up Meg." Dean told her, taking a proffered plate.

"Dick made more Dicks." Sam told them. Hailey caught Castiel's worried expression from behind the talk hunter's shoulder. "He must've kept a chunk of the original Dick Roman somewhere. They'd all have to touch it."

"Hey Shifty, what's your problem." Dean must have realized Cass' nervousness as well.

"We need a cat." He looked at Hailey, "A real one. Doesn't this place feel one species short?"

Hailey groaned as Dean asked, "You got anything to say on the topic of Dicks? Crowley was pretty sure you could help."

"I _can't_ help. Don't you understand? I _can't._ I destroyed everything, and I will destroy everything again. Can we please just leave it at that?" He was definitely shifty now and Hailey got the feeling he would pull a disappearing act if Dean kept it up.

"No." He stood, "No we can't."

"Dean, leave it." Hailey said.

"We can't leave it!" He glared at her before turning it back on the angel, "You let these friggin' things in. So you don't get to make a sandwich, you don't get a damn cat. Nobody cares that you're broken, Cass. Clean up your mess!"

Cass' eyes were wide and he put the plate he was holding down before stepping forward, "You know, we should play twister."

Then he was gone.

Hailey sighed, "You pushed him too hard."

Meg agreed, "You've scared off the empires only hope."

"Meaning?" Asked Dean.

"It occur to you that everyone of those things was _in_ Cass? He knows them."

The implications were immediately apparent to Hailey. She breathed, "He can see past the meat suits."

Meg lolled her head in Hailey's direction, "Ding. Ding. Ding. I always knew you were more than a pretty face."

Sam spoke, "So he'll be able to spot the real-fake Dick Roman."

"Gold Star, sugarpants. Too bad he's fruit loops, you might've had a chance."

There was a clicking sounds and Hailey turned in her seat to see Cass, with a twister sheet spread out on the floor, spinning the dial for himself.

* * *

That evening Hailey caught a couple hour nap before getting up and shuffling through her bags, readying herself. She wasn't going to miss out on the _fun_ again. Repacking her backpack with essentials, from a tightly rolled change of clothes and a handful of granola bars to extra rounds for her .45 and a bottle of borax. When she was finished she hefted the bag, happy to discover it was only about thirty pounds, which would be a walk in the park for her.

She was strapping the sheath for her machete to her leg when Sam approached, "Hailey… I just wanted to let you know that we burned the flask Bobby's soul was tied to. He's put to rest."

The witch nodded, "That's good to hear." She said sincerely before looking around, "Where's Cass and Dean?" Meg was sitting at a table with a beer.

"They're running an errand, should be back soon." He took a look at her, "What's all this?"

Hailey smirked, "I'm tired of being sidelined, thought I'd join your little venture."

Sam seemed surprised, "You sure? It's going to be dangerous."

Hailey patted his chest as she walked by, "Don't threaten me with a good time." It seemed Meg was rubbing off on her.

The witch joined her favorite demon at the table, stealing a swig of her beer. "Alright, Pet?"

Hailey nodded, "You?"

Meg shrugged in response before a roar of an engine stopped any further conversation. "What's that?"

"Boys and their toys." Was all Meg answered with.

Dean and Cass entered the cabin, "You ready?" He asked Sam.

"Yeah, looks like we've got company." The youngest Winchester nodded at Hailey.

Dean frowned but said, "Good. More the merrier. The angel decided to step up as well."

Hailey and Meg shared surprised looks, "Really?"

Cass nodded solemnly, "I have to at least try to fix my mistakes."

"Well," Meg said, "I guess I might as well invite myself to the party"

They took two separate vehicles, the one that Dean and Cass had gone to retrieve, an Impala, that contained Dean, Sam and Cass. The other was a nondescript minivan driven by Hailey who had Meg sitting shotgun. It was a three hour stretch of road with nothing much to look at in the early morning light. Hailey was glad she had gotten a nap in when she did, but the boys had been up for almost two whole days by her reckoning and she hoped they had managed to catch a couple cat naps somewhere along the way so they'd be at their best.

When they finally reached town Hailey followed Dean into an empty parking lot not too far from the business headquarters of Sucrocorp. The five climbed out, "Alright, here's the plan." Said Dean once they were all assembled, "Meg, you're going to take baby here and take a drive through the front gates, try to call as much attention to yourself as possible. I want them distracted and fighting a frontal assault."

"Um.." Hailey piped in "Baby?"

Meg turned to give her one of her signature smirks, "Dean here has some twisted romance for his _car."_

Dean glared, "Try to keep the damages to a minimum, yeah? I don't want her too badly banged up."

Meg raised a brow at Hailey in a told-you-so fashion and the witch tried to keep a straight face. "Sam has been studying the layout and think he has an idea of where Kevin might be so he's on rescue and retrieval."

Dean looked at the witch, "Hailey, Cass and I are going for Dick and I want you covering our asses. You okay with that."

Hailey gave him a mock solute, "Roger. Roger."

"Okay then, the four of us are going to circle around to the delivery entrance and chop through some fencing. Meg, give us twenty minutes to get in position before you ram the gates. We good?" He looked around at everyone nodding their agreement.

Hailey opened the van as Dean was passing his "Baby's" keys off to Meg and grabbed her black leather trench, slipping it on before sliding her arms through the straps of her backpack.

When they were ready the four of them trekked the short distance to Sucrocorp's back gate. Dean pulled wire cutters from his pocket and made short work of the chain link. Slipping through they found themselves behind tarp covered pallets and used the stacks for cover as long as they could. When their cover ran out they hightailed it to the closed loading bay doors.

Dean looked at his watch, "Right on time."

Sam separated from them when they got inside, heading towards the service stairs after giving them a parting nods. Hailey followed Dean and Cass, always keeping a lookout behind them. They managed to skirt everyone for the first part of their journey, by passing two Dick look-alikes that Cass informed them with a shake of his head were not the real deal.

They had just passed the doors to business office when they opened and a woman with long black hair stepped out, "Hey!" She said on seeing them.

Hailey reached into her pocket with her left hand while pulling out her machete with her right. From her pocket came a water pistol filled with borax and she shot the woman in the eyes before decapitating her in a spray of black goo.

Wiping her face, Hailey turned back to Dean and Cass and nodded at them to continue. It was a slow dangerous journey through the building, but they only ran into one other Leviathan who Hailey was quick to decapitate as well. Without much luck, the three turned to the science lab that held, by their count, the last Dick.

When they reached the long hallway lined with glass windows the three had to duck down to pass, pausing momentarily at each one. A little over halfway down the hall Cass peaked into a room before ducking back down.

With heavy eyes he nodded. They had found him at last.

Dean looked to Hailey and whispered, "We're good without you if you want to stay back."

She shook her head, ready. They inched to the doorway and took another glance inside, Dean told her "As soon as he turns his back, you take out the other one."

Hailey crept forward, heart beating away in her chest. It was this… this is why she kept hunting. The feeling just before when you didn't know which way it would go and your adrenal glands flooded your system with that sweet compound that sharpened your wits and quickened your steps until it was like time moved just a little slower than it normally did.

It was time.

"I smell promotion." Dick turned to drink whatever was in his hands and within two seconds Hailey was through the door and before another two could pass her blade was through the neck of the other leviathan.

Dean and Cass moved next to her and she watched as the head slipped off the neck and dropped at the same time and speed of the body and hit the floor.

The monster impersonation Dick Roman turned slowly, not appearing all that surprised. "Little abrupt, but okay. Castiel. Good to see you again. Thanks for the ride into paradise."

Dean reached under his coat to pull out a bone dipped in blood. Dick looked down at it, then back up to Dean, "And good on you, pulling that together. A-plus"

"Oh, you don't think this will work do you?" Dean took a step forward, motioning with the bone. Hailey tensed, hand in the pocket with her borax pistol, the other tightening around her machete. "You trust that demon?"

"You sure I'm even me, Dean?"

"No. But he is." The hunter nodded over his shoulder to Castiel and Dick glared at him with an upturned lip. "See, here's the thing when dealing with Crowley- he'll _always_ find a way to bone you."

"This meeting's over." Said Dick, starting to move. Castiel pushed past Dean and went for him, Dick anticipated the move and grabbed him with both hands before spinning and hurling him into the wall behind him.

The angel hit the wall and crashed through large glass beakers and cardboard boxes before hitting the ground. Dick spun back around but Dean had already moved, burying the bone deep into his gut.

Dean released it and stepped back as the leviathan reached up to pull the bone, now covered in sticky grey goop, from his body. He held it in both hands before snapping it in half, a pleased expression on his face.

"Did you really thing you could trump me?" The monster asked.

"Honestly?" Asked Dean, flipping back his coat to reveal another blood dipped bone that he grasped tightly while Castiel moving into position behind Dick, "No."

Hailey moved quickly, squirting the monster in the eyes with borax, destiny him and as he screamed Castiel grabbed him by the hair, wrenching his head back while Dean drove the sharpened bone through one side and out the other.

There was a clatter to the left and Hailey turned to see Sam and Kevin burst through the other set of doors to the lab. She smirked as the monster screamed and Dean told him, "Figured we'd have to catch you off guard."

The monster screamed, showing his true face of sharp, chomping teeth before reverting back to human. He stood there, panting, with the weapon through his neck and chuckled.

Hailey's blood ran cold as a force pulsated out of his body and into the air around them. He smiled and chuckled with black blood dripping from his mouth and his wounds and the beat thrummed through the air around them. It reminded Hailey of a movie she saw as a child, Jumanji.

Reaching forward she grasped at Dean's jacket, "What is that?"

Then there was only blackness.

* * *

"Wake up." A familiar voice told her, and she did, instantly awake and alert.

Confused at the night around her, Hailey sat up. Through the darkness around her she was able to just make out Dean to her right, he was sitting in the ground looking just as confused as her.

"Good." The voice said and Hailey turned to see Castiel standing behind them. Pushing up, the witch turned as she stood.

"We need to get out of here." Castiel told them.

"Where are we?" asked Dean glancing around.

For having just woken up, Hailey was as aware as she could be, her whole body thrumming with tension. Something was wrong... This was wrong.

"You don't know?" Asked the angel, staring at Dean.

Dean tried to focus, "Last I remember, we ganked Dick."

"And where would _he_ go in death?"

"Wait.." started Hailey at the same time Dean said, "Are you telling me…"

"Every soul here is a monster." Castiel's eyes were wide, "This is where they come to prey on each other for all eternity."

"We're in purgatory?" Dean asked.

Hailey's heart thrummed in her chest and caught in her throat as she asked, "How do we get out of here?"

"I'm afraid we're much more likely to be ripped to shreds." He informed them.

The sound of snapping branches came from behind them and Hailey and Dean whipped around, seeing the ominous silhouettes of creatures closing in around them.

"Cass, I think we'd better-" He turned and trailed off.

Hailey looked back and saw why. The angel was gone.

"Cass." He whispered, afraid to speak any louder.

"Fuck." Hailey said, fear coursing through her. Reaching down she found her machete gone, but could still feel the weight of her backpack on her shoulders.

Kneeling, but trying to keep aware of her surroundings, Hailey pried her stashed knives out of her boots. Standing she whispered, "Dean."

He took the offered weapon with a look of desperate gratitude, "What are we going to do?"

Hailey gave him a firm look that was married by the apparent fear on her face and told him, "We do what we always do… kill the monsters and try not to die."


End file.
